Tombé de mes rêves
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Florent fait des rêves étranges sur un garçon depuis deux mois. Il est amoureux de ce garçon alors qu'il n'existe que dans ses rêves. Il en a marre de sa ville. Alors qu'il rentre à l'école, il se murmure qu'un nouvel élève va arriver. Une fois le nouvel élève arrivé, Florent se rend compte que c'est l'homme de ses rêves...
1. Chapter 1

Tombé de mes rêves.

Prologue.

PDV Omniscient. 

Florent, étudiant de dix-sept ans, vit à Argenteuil. C'est là qu'il est né.

Cette ville est banale pour lui, il veut s'en aller après avoir fini ses études. Il a planifié maintes et maintes façons de quitter cette ville le plus vite possible.

Florent est homosexuel, mais il assume totalement sa sexualité. D'ailleurs, il entretient des relations ambiguës avec son demi-frère qui a à peine un an de plus que lui. Merwan partage l'orientation sexuelle de son demi-frère et en est d'ailleurs amoureux.

D'ailleurs, Merwan, sachant que Florent est homosexuel, il pense à lui voler un baiser. Florent connaît aussi l'orientation sexuelle de son demi-frère mais ne sait pas que celui-ci est amoureux de lui en secret.

Depuis le début des vacances scolaires, Florent fait des rêves étranges. Ils concernent lui et un autre garçon de son âge. Cependant, il ne sait pas qui est ce garçon, il ne l'a jamais vu. Mais il n'arrête pas de rêver de lui.

Le jour de la rentrée arrive, et il se lève, complètement lessivé. Il croit que tout va encore être banal cet année.

Mais l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève va tout chambouler...

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre un.

PDV Florent Mothe.

_J'étais à bord d'un bateau, en pleine mer._

_À côté de moi, se tenait l'homme. Celui que je voyais tous les jours. _

_Il était aussi beau que d'habitude, même si je ne voyais pas totalement son visage,je voyais juste son profil. _

_Ses yeux noisettes regardant l'horizon, ses cheveux blonds et désordonnés. Le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux défaits...Il était si beau, tellement beau, mais si silencieux...j'observai son profil, profitant de la vue que j'avais sur lui. _

_Pour ne pas changer, il avait toujours ses quelques taches de beauté dans le cou. Je trouvais cela craquant, de voir que sa beauté était bien reflétée par ces taches... _

_Pourquoi ne me montrait-il jamais son visage ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de le voir les détails de son visage de face ? _

_Je voulais le voir sourire, rire, pleurer, voir ses émotions._

_Je voulais voir comment était son regard sur moi, quelle était son intensité, à quel point ses yeux étaient chargés de beauté , d'amour et d'étoiles. _

_Je voulais regarder la forme de ses joues, de ses pommettes, si elles étaient roses ou tout simplement un peu cacaotées comme sa peau._

_Si son nez était si beau qu'il en avait l'air de profil. _

_Si il avait bel et bien les yeux maquillés, soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner, les paupières noires et si ses cils avaient bien été recouverts de mascara noir._

_Ses vêtements étaient aussi beaux que lui. Il avait une chemise noire en flanelle, avec une étoile dessus. Il portait également un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses jambes. Un pendentif avec une étoile et une croix pendait autour de son cou. _

_Mais alors que je l'observais, il glissa hors du bateau et fut menacé par un tourbillon, me tournant le dos._

_-Non, reviens ! M'exclamai-je. _

_Je voulus le prendre par les poignets et j'essayai de le tirer vers moi. Le niveau de l'eau augmentait de plus en plus vers moi, mes jambes et une partie de mon torse étaient trempées. _

_J'essayais tant bien que mal de le tirer vers moi, mais c'était impossible. _

_Les efforts que je déployais ne servaient à rien, ses mains glissaient déjà hors des miennes. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. _

_Mais je ne voulais pas lâcher ses mains._

_Cependant, il tomba dans le tourbillon qui l'emporta vers le fin fond de la mer._

_-Non ! Criai-je. _

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je suffoquai et crachai de l'eau. Encore un cauchemar.

Mon lit était trempé, et c'était la même chose pour moi. Mon pyjama était mouillé et sentait le sel, la mer.

Pareil pour mes cheveux, que je sentis en vitesse. J'avais eu l'idée de me laisser pousser les cheveux durant les vacances, mais vu les rêves que je faisais depuis le mois de juin, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser pousser.

A chaque fois que je faisais un rêve, les traces de l'endroit venaient dans ma chambre, ce qui m'abîmait. Et ce qui abîmait également ma chambre. Et c'est depuis le début de ces vacances que ces rêves avaient lieu.

Avec Cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas.

En plus, aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée. C'était vraiment le moment de m'embêter une fois de plus avec ces rêves. Non pas que l'homme dedans ne me plaisait pas, au contraire.

J'en étais amoureux, c'était stupide de tomber amoureux d'un gars qu'on ne connaissait pas et qu'on ne voyait même pas. De plus, vu qu'il était dans mes rêves, il n'existait que dans ma tête. Il n'était pas réel.

J'étais homosexuel, j'ai déjà été attiré par plusieurs garçons dans ma vie, mais celui-ci...J'avais l'impression que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Sans le connaître. Comme une impulsion.

Et pourtant, c'était Lui que je devrais rencontrer, celui qui changera mon destin.

Je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre, secouai les draps de lit, et les virai de mon lit. Une fois de plus, j'allais devoir les mettre à la lessive.

Heureusement que ma mère n'était presque jamais là, sinon, je n'imagine pas la tête qu'elle ferait en voyant ma chambre.

Je n'avais que mon demi-frère, Merwan, pour me tenir compagnie. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon, je m'ennuierais à mourir. De plus, comme moi, il était homosexuel, mais ma mère ne le savait pas.

Merwan était né avant moi. Alors que ma mère était mariée avec mon père, elle a eu des écarts avec un de ses amis, et elle a eu Merwan avec lui.

Un an plus tard, elle a accouché de moi. Mais ma mère a annoncé à mon père que Merwan n'était pas son fils, et cela après ma naissance.

Mon père a accepté de rester à la maison pour élever Merwan et moi. Il avait élevé Merwan comme son propre fils, mais je savais que nous n'étions pas tout-à-fait frères.

Mais maintenant, mon père a quitté ma mère. Vu que je n'aimais pas beaucoup le père de Merwan et que lui n'aimait pas non plus son père biologique, ma mère a quitté la maison pour aller avec lui et nous a laissé. Même si elle passe de temps en temps pour voir si on va bien.

J'étais sous la responsabilité de Merwan, qui était majeur.

Je me levai et allai vers la salle de bain. J'enlevai mon pyjama et le mis dans le panier pour les vêtements sales. Je me lavai avec du savon à la lavande et je me lavai les cheveux avec du shampoing à la vanille.

Je me séchai en vitesse, mis mon peignoir et puis m'habillai. Je mis un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort, un jean bleu, et des baskets noires.

Après m'être habillé, je fonçai vers la salle de bain et me coiffai. Je décidai simplement de démêler mes cheveux et puis de les attacher en une queue de cheval.

Ensuite, je descendis. Ça sentait les oeufs et les bacon.

Merwan cuisinait le petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis et l'observai.

Il déposa des assiettes sur la table et puis me vit. Il me sourit, s'approcha de moi et me vola un baiser.

-Bonjour mon cher Flow', s'exclama-t-il.

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche et m'exclamai :

-T'es mon demi-frère, je te rappelle. T'as pas un copain ?!

-On s'en fiche. Et non, personne ne veut de moi ! S'exclama-t-il avec une moue.

J' haussai les épaules et mangeai.

Il mangea aussi et puis je me levai de table. Il fit de même et puis je me dirigeai vers lui. Je mis mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'eut rien de passionnant, juste nos lèvres, nos langues et notre salive se mélangeant.

Mais j'aimais ça. Je devais admettre que mon demi-frère embrassait bien. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et puis cessai de l'embrasser.

Je le regardai et il était tout rose. Je sentis son érection contre mon pantalon.

-Putain, t'es en manque, ou quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Ho que oui, je suis en manque, ne me laisse pas comme ça, répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je défis mon étreinte pour prendre mon sac à dos avec mes affaires.

-Au-revoir, et bonne branlette ! M'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Je me vengerai ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je sortis en riant et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Heureusement pour moi, le bus arriva de suite sans que je puisse l'attendre. Sinon, Merwan m'aurait rattrapé.

Je montai dans le bus et vis le regard de certains garçons de ma classe me fusiller, et j'entendis même des rires.

J' haussai les épaules, montrai mon abonnement au chauffeur et puis allai vers mes amis, qui eux, au moins, ne se foutaient pas de moi.

Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps que j'étais homosexuel.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de garçons en riaient et s'éloignaient de moi. Les filles étaient déçues mais plus tolérantes, sauf certaines, qui rejoignaient les rires des garçons.

Mes amis me dirent bonjour, et je fis de même.

Ils savaient aussi qui j'étais, mais pour eux, ça ne changeait rien. Ils savaient très bien que je n'oserai pas les toucher.

Enfin, bon, l'un d'eux avait voulu coucher avec moi, et vu que j'étais en manque, j'avais accepté, cela sans aucuns sentiments pour lui.

Il m'avait dit que j'étais un bon coup et que cette expérience lui avait plus plu qu'avec une fille. En gros, grâce à moi (ou à cause), il est devenu bisexuel. Mais nous n'avons plus rien fait ensemble, parce qu'il a un copain. Et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps que j'aille quelque chose de sérieux.

Mais bon,j'avais beau attendre, je désespérais. Et encore plus avec ces rêves qui me montraient un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Heureusement, cette année était ma dernière à l'école.

Quand tout cela sera terminé, j'ai hâte de partir de cette ville, Argenteuil.

J'en avais marre. J'étais né là, j'avais grandi là, je voyais tout le temps les mêmes têtes, j'allais tout le temps aux mêmes endroits.

La vie ici sentait la routine, l'ennui. J'en avais marre.

Dans ma chambre, j'avais dressé une carte du monde et visé tous les endroits où je voulais aller et où j'irai quand je serai majeur. Mais il fallait que je me décide à aller dans une ville où je pourrai faire de la musique,et pas autre chose.

C'est aussi pour ça que j'en avais marre d'être à l'école. J'avais envie de vivre de musique, et ce que j'apprenais ne me servait strictement à rien.

A moins qu'on me demande quel est le périmètre de la scène et quelle serait l'énergie cinétique si on déplaçait un piano sur un plan incliné de huit degrés, sachant que la masse de celui-ci est de 252 kilogrammes et que la vitesse est de 11,7 mètres par seconde (oui, c'est passionnant, n'est-ce pas?).

Mais je ne crois pas que ça arrivera.

Le bus s'arrêta devant l'école, c'était le terminus. Je descendis en compagnie de Marc et de Franck. On alla dans la cour et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. J' haussai les épaules.

J'entendis chuchoter quelques trucs, et Fabien, l'un de mes autres amis, se dirigea vers nous. Il nous dit :

-Hé, il paraît qu'il va avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu sais, des nouveaux,il y en a chaque année, répondit Marc.

-Peut-être qu'il intéressera Florent, murmura Franck.

Je ris. Il y avait peu de chance que je sois intéressé. Mais bon, il était temps que j'aille une relation sérieuse.

-Je ne vais quand même pas me faire le nouveau, je vais l'effrayer, répondis-je.

-Il est italien, apparemment, dit Marc.

-Il aime les filles, alors, répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Italien ne veut pas forcément tout le temps dire coureur de jupons. Il doit bien y avoir des gays, dans ce pays, dit Fabien. Comme ici.

Je souris. Enfin, bon, ce n'était pas bien.

Et puis, Marc avait raison, des nouveaux, il y en a chaque année. La présence d'un en plus ne changera rien à la routine habituelle. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer les choses, malheureusement.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas non décidé vers les professeurs. Les élèves de terminale furent bientôt dans le même rang.

Je suppose que le nouveau était quelque part, mais en regardant le rang, je ne vis pas de nouvelle tête.

-Tu chasses, Florent ? Chuchota Marc en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Imbécile, marmonnai-je.

Notre professeur de français, madame Hendrix, vint nous chercher et nous invita à avancer.

Nous traversâmes les couloirs et elle nous dit de rentrer dans la classe.

Nous obéîmes et nous nous assîmes. Je me mis tout seul à un banc.

Marc me fit un clin d'oeil et s'assit à un autre banc.

Tout-à-coup, la prof revint en laissant la porte ouverte. Une chaussure noire dépassait.

-Certains le savaient déjà, mais il y a un nouvel élève. Je compte sur vous pour le prendre en main et l'aider, car il a un peu de mal à parler français. Vas-y, entre, dit-elle en lui faisant un signe.

En le voyant rentrer et se tourner face à la classe, ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher à cause de l'étonnement et de l'admiration.

Devant moi, Il se tenait. L'Homme de mes rêves, celui que je voyais depuis deux mois. J'aurais reconnu ce visage et ces vêtements entre mille.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraît, il était...pareil. Sauf que désormais, je le voyais de face, et...mon dieu...les rêves n'avaient pas rendu hommage à sa beauté.

Il était plus incroyable que jamais.

Ses cheveux étaient tout simplement en pétards.

Bruns très foncés, avec des mèches blondes dedans. Mèches qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux et la couleur de sa peau.

Certaines de ses mèches lui venaient devant les yeux, il les bougea avec sa main.

Il regarda la classe avec ses yeux noisettes brillants.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je vis ses pommettes toutes rondes s'agrandir.

Les coins de ses lèvres étaient levés. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées.

Sa peau était un peu brunie, mais je n'allais pas dire qu'il était blanc, parce qu'à côté de lui, ma peau était celle d'un vampire.

Et ses yeux brillants qui nous regardaient tous.

J'entendis déjà chuchoter les filles que le nouveau était « plutôt mignon ». Je me disais que ces mots étaient bien faibles pour décrire sa beauté. En fait, il n'y avait aucun mot qui convenait pour Le décrire. Ou en tout cas, pas des mots assez...beaux et clairs.

Si je disais que je me retenais de me jeter dans ses bras et de m'assurer qu'il était bien réel et que ce n'était pas un rêve, est-ce que ça vous suffit ?

Parce que là,je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Qui aurait cru que je croiserais le garçon dont la moitié du visage me harcèle depuis le mois de juin dans mes rêves ?

Qui aurait cru qu'il existait réellement et que c'était prémonitoire?!

Et surtout comment ça se faisait qu'il était là, devant moi, et que j'en étais follement amoureux sans même le connaître.

-Vas-y, présente-toi, ne sois pas timide, dit la prof.

-Je...je ne parle pas bien français...Je...suis Michele...je suis Italien. Bonjour !

Il avait dit ça avec quelques hésitations, et un fort accent italien.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux filles et elles semblaient fascinées par le nouvel arrivant.

Surtout Diane, qui était toute rose. Mais moi, j'étais pire.

Mon coeur palpitait, mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, ma mâchoire menaçait de me lâcher à un moment ou un autre, mon cerveau explosait et des papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre.

-Bonjour, répondîmes-nous en coeur.

-Michele, tu t'assieds où tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et regarda la classe.

Les filles se tortillaient sur leur chaise, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il les balaya du regard en pinçant les lèvres, se disant sûrement qu'elles se comportaient bizarrement et qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui saute dessus.

Et son regard croisa le mien.

Comme un imbécile, le rouge me monta aux joues et mes prunelles se baissèrent vers le sol.

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers l'allée menant vers les bancs et quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Sentant une odeur agréable, je relevai mon regard. Et c'était lui, avec ses affaires, qui me regardait.

-Je...peux ? Me demanda-t-il.

Comme par hasard, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance ou de la malchance qu'il veuille s'installer à côté de moi. L'homme dont j'ai rêvé.

Je misais sur la chance. Autant la saisir.

-Oui, vas-y, couinai-je, la voix un peu trop aiguë.

Il sourit et s'installa à côté de moi.

J'entendis les rires étouffés de certains garçons de ma classe et les soupirs déçus de la part des filles. J'entendis même une réflexion de la part de Franck :

« J'crois que Florent a une touche pour le nouveau, il est tout rouge ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Sauf que ce n'était pas qu'une touche, c'était vraiment de l'amour. Sauf que cet amour semblait irréel dans mes rêves, parce que je ne pensais pas qu'Il pouvait réellement être là, en dehors du monde des rêves. C'était comme s'il en était tombé, sorti directement. Oui,il est tombé de mes rêves.

Je sentais son odeur fruitée vers moi.

Sa jambe droite frôlait presque ma jambe gauche. Il portait un pantalon en cuir, avec deux ceintures dessus.

J'entendais mon coeur résonner. Je mis discrètement ma main à l'endroit précis où mon coeur se trouvait. Je le sentis battre la chamade.

Mes yeux avaient presque envie de pleurer de joie parce que je l'avais à mes côtés et parce qu'il existait.

Je remontai mon regard vers son torse. Il portait une chemise bleue avec des carreaux. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que dans son cou, il y avait la fameuse étoile et la croix.

Donc, c'était bel et bien lui. Celui que je voyais dans mon monde parallèle.

Et de nouveau, je voyais son visage de profil.

-Bon, voici vos journaux de classe, dit madame Hendrix.

Elle les distribua.

-Mettez votre nom et vos coordonnées à l'intérieur.

Je l'ouvris et vis Mikele, qui avait l'air penaud et perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, le pauvre, il ne comprenait pas bien le français.

J'ouvris le journal et il me dit :

-Merci...Heu...

-Florent. Je m'appelle Florent, répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Il sourit également et répondit :

-Ok. Grazie, Florent. Je savais que je...je pouvais pas m'asseoir à...à côté de...de quelqu'un d'autre que...toi.

Une fois de plus, le sang se concentra dans mes joues. J'allais pouvoir faire concurrence à la tomate, cette fois-ci.

J'eus un sourire timide et il me dit :

-Je...ne mords...pas.

Je me tournai vers lui et répondis :

-Je m'en doute, je suis timide, c'est tout.

-Hm... J'ai remarqué, même si t'étais rou... rouge avant que... je ne te parle.

Avec la chance que j'avais, il m'avait observé. Voilà sûrement la raison de sa venue à côté de moi. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'un imbécile à ses yeux.

Je l'imaginais déjà sur l'estrade aux côtés de la prof, en train de penser des multitudes de choses sur moi.

« Tiens, il me regarde bien bizarrement, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a donc ? »

« Ho, il a les joues toutes roses, c'est mignon ».

« Il a le regard fasciné, un peu comme les filles, mais en pire. Ne serait-il pas un peu amoureux de moi ? C'est étrange, non?! Bon, on va essayer d'être ami avec lui, peut-être qu'il est sympa,mais je ne pourrai pas sortir avec lui, j'aime les filles, moi... ».

« Ha, la prof m'indique de m'asseoir quelque part...Une bonne occasion d'être avec lui! ».

Non...Si ça se met, j'étais déjà fiché ! De toute façon, s'il devient ami avec ceux du collège, il saura vite la vérité sur moi. Et je n'aurai plus aucune chance de l'attirer à moi, je ne représenterai aucun intérêt...Juste de la peur.

La prof nous dicta les horaires.

Certains ne furent pas contents de la longueur des journées et du cours qu'on avait en première ou en dernière heure.

Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Même si les minutes passées à côté d'un voisin pareil passaient vite et que je savais que ça allait se terminer bientôt.

Je soupirai et la prof nous dit :

-Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, les cours sérieux commencent à partir de lundi !

Nous nous levâmes et j'eus un pincement au coeur. Mikele...Je n'avais pas envie d'être déjà sans lui. Pénible. Je rangeai mes affaires et je sortis de la classe.

Je sentis l'odeur fruitée de Mikele me suivre. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-A lundi !

Oui...à lundi...


	2. Chapter 2

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre deux.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte. 

Aujourd'hui, j'avais passé mes premières heures à l'école d'Argenteuil.

J'avais déménagé en France cette année-ci. Mon père savait que je voulais faire mes études à l'étranger et tenter ma chance dans l'univers musical. Alors, nous étions partis ici, dans cette ville près de Paris. Mon père, ma soeur Maeva et moi.

Mes parents avaient divorcé il y a peu de temps. Il n'y avait que mon père, Lorenzo(il préférait qu'on l'appelle Laurent ou Solal) qui était venu en France avec nous. Ma mère, Karina (qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Karine) était en Italie. Ils vivaient bien cette séparation.

Maeva était plus jeune que moi. Elle avait quinze ans. Mais malgré ça,elle était toujours celle qui me soutenait. Dans un ordre logique, on pense souvent que c'est le plus âgé qui soutient le plus jeune. Mais chez nous,c'était elle qui était le plus souvent là pour moi. Mais dès que je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, j'étais là pour elle.

Quand je suis allé à l'école, j'ai été un peu perdu.

Je me suis rendu au secrétariat. En fait, c'était juste une dame derrière une vitre et assise derrière son ordinateur. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Elle était rousse, faisait probablement trois fois mon tour de taille, elle portait une robe noire qui dévoilait des cuisses et des bras boudinés. Et elle avait des lunettes.

Elle se vernissait les ongles en mauve et semblait plus captivée par le vernissage de ses ongles que par l'arrivée de nouveaux élèves.

-Ex...excusez moi, madame...avais-je dit.

Elle avait levé les yeux, s'était redressée sur sa chaise et avait tenté de se recoiffer. Elle avait mis son pot de vernis sur le côté et m'avait demandé :

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Elle avait souri en disant ça, dévoilant ses dents jaunes.

-Je...Je suis nouveau...

-Nom et classe ? M'avait-elle demandé.

-Michele Loconte, terminale A, avais-je répondu.

Elle m'avait donné un papier et j'avais attendu que la prof vienne me chercher. Elle m'avait salué,un sourire aux lèvres, et puis nous étions allés devant la classe. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était madame Hendrix, la prof de français.

Elle était rentrée dans la classe, et après avoir expliqué que j'étais nouveau, elle m'avait fait rentrer dans la classe. J'y étais rentré et j'avais regardé toute la classe. Les filles à droite me regardaient avec un air béat et fasciné au visage. Les garçons au fond s'en fichaient pas mal. Je regardai au milieu et vis un garçon seul à un banc, qui me regardait. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre de ma réalité.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et de couleur chocolat. Ses prunelles brillaient et étaient braquées sur moi. Sa peau était devenue plus que rose. Il ne décrochait pas son regard de moi. Il avait de longs cheveux ébènes retenus en arrière, malgré quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses joues.

Quand je me présentai à la classe, j'avais beau regarder toute la classe, il restait dans mon champ de vision, et je ne pouvais pas ignorer son regard. J'aimais les filles, mais je le trouvais plutôt mignon. Même plus que ça. C'est pour ça que je m'étais demandé pourquoi il était seul à un banc. Il semblait sympathique, peut-être timide...

La prof m'avait indiqué de m'asseoir. J'avais croisé le regard de l'élève. Il avait baissé a tête vers son banc, mais il avait les joues en feu. C'était adorable à voir. Il était vraiment timide. J'avais souris et je m'étais dirigé vers son banc, m'arrêtant juste à côté de lui. Ses narines s'étaient dilatées, on aurait dit qu'il inhalait à plein nez. Il avait relevé sa tête et je lui avais demandé si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il m'avait regardé d'un air appréciateur et puis avait accepté.

Je m'étais assis à côté de lui et j'avais entendu des rires étouffés derrière.

Je me demandais ce qu'avaient les autres ! Vu qu'il était tout seul, j'en conclus que c'était parce que je m'étais assis à côté de lui.

Ils se moquaient...de lui ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Quand je fus perdu, il m'avait aidé. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Florent. C'était un nom banal, mais prononcé par lui, ça semblait être beau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le timbre de sa voix, sa façon de prononcer les mots, ça me plaisait.

C'était de la méchanceté gratuite (en même temps, je n'ai jamais vu de méchanceté payante).

Ils se moquaient alors que si ça se met, ils ne connaissaient pas ses valeurs. Même si je ne le connaissais pas non plus, j'étais sûr que ce garçon valait de l'or. Déjà le fait de m'aider...Et puis je le sentais. C'est peut-être incroyable de dire ça, mais il dégageait une aura de gentillesse et de pureté extrême.

Quand les gens de la classe avaient rit, malgré son absence de réaction, je vis qu'au plus profond de lui, ça le blessait et le perturbait, mais qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer ni l'admettre. Cependant, il avait l'air d'assumer quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas quoi, mais un jour, je le saurai. Soit en lui tirant les vers du nez, soit en l'apprenant des autres.

Les minutes s'étaient écroulées si rapidement que j'avais été étonné lorsque la prof nous avait dit de partir et que les cours commençaient sérieusement à partir de lundi. Cependant, sans connaître mon voisin, je m'étais attaché à lui. Alors dès qu'il est sorti de la classe, je l'avais suivi. Il s'était retourné, m'avait regardé et je lui avais dit un simple « à lundi ».

Il n'avait pas répondu, mais en me retournant discrètement une fois hors du bâtiment, je vis à travers la vitre qu'il était resté immobile, me regardant m'en aller.

Maintenant, j'étais à l'arrêt de bus. Une main passa devant mes yeux.

-Houhou...Michele...dit la voix de ma soeur, Maeva.

Je secouai la tête et la regardai. Elle rit et me demanda :

-T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as bien l'air distrait...

-Oui, je... je vais bien. J'étais ...dans mes pensées...

Elle sourit et je lui demandai :

-Alors,ça s'est bien passé, tout ça ?

-Oui, j'ai pu discuter avec quelques filles de ma classe avant d'entrer, elles sont sympathiques...Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec quelqu'un, mais...mais je me suis assis à côté d'un garçon...magnifique et timide. Il s'appelle Flo... Florent. J'aimerais ...apprendre à le connaître.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas repéré de filles dans la classe, me fit remarquer ma soeur. D'habitude, tu me dis qu'il y en a une qui est jolie et ici, tu me dis que tu as envie de sympathiser avec un garçon...

-Hééé ! Que...Que sous-entends...tu ? Je...je veux juste avoir des...des amis ! Et il...il a attiré mon...mon attention ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle rit et me dit que le bus arrivait. Nous montâmes à bord et elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je vis Florent monter à bord du bus et je m'exclamai :

-Florent !

Il se retourna et me regarda. Je lui fis un signe en souriant et il rougit. Je lui dis de venir et ma soeur me donna en coup de coude en murmurant qu'il était tout rouge. Je levai les yeux au ciel et contre toute attente, Florent se leva et vint vers nous.

Il regarda ma soeur et la salua avec un petit sourire. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'air déçu et évitait mon regard.

-Je ne savais pas que tu prenais le bus, lâcha-t-il.

Il n'avait pas chuchoté, il avait clairement parlé. Sa voix était un ténor grave et franc. Contrairement à son comportement en classe. Mais il semblait retenir une immense tristesse. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait.

-Si, je le prends mais seulement pour revenir à la maison avec ma soeur. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te la présenter. Voici Maeva, ma soeur! M'exclamai-je en la montrant. Et Maeva, voici Florent.

Florent fit un grand sourire et osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux. Je répondis à son sourire et il s'assit à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il sentait la vanille, mais ça sentait bon. Ma soeur me dit de sonner. Je le fis et Florent rit légèrement de ma distraction. Je souris en l'entendant rire. Il semblait tout-à-coup libéré de sa tristesse. Je fus heureux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui fis la bise, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuite, je sortis du bus en sautillant, accompagné par ma soeur qui me suivait.

Je fis signe à Florent, qui répondit à mon signe et puis le bus s'éloigna. Il semblait pivoine, une fois de plus.

Nous rentrâmes et ma soeur me dit :

-Tu sais, il a bien l'air sympa, Florent. Par contre, dès qu'il te voit ou que tu le touches, il semble fort timide et distant.

-Je pense que c'est avec tout le monde. Quand je me suis assis à côté de lui, certains de la classe ont ri. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils se moquent de lui. Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a comme problème. D'accord, il est timide, mais ce n'est pas une raison...Et puis même, on ne devrait pas se moquer des gens.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais à mon avis, c'est pour une autre raison qu'ils se moquent de lui...Je ne sais pas laquelle mais on saura.

Je soupirai et montai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris le clavier de mon piano, branchai mon casque et improvisai...

PDV Florent Mothe. 

Quand j'étais monté dans le bus, Michele m'avait appelé. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu...J'avais hésité à venir en le voyant avec cette fille.

Et mon coeur avait été brisé. Il semblait tellement proche d'elle, elle était belle et lui aussi, ils allaient bien ensemble...

Finalement, j'étais venu vers lui, retenant mes larmes et essayant de paraître normal (même si je savais que ce n'était pas très réussi).

J'avais dû paraître froid en lui disant que je ne savais pas qu'il prenait le bus.

Ma propre voix m'a fait peur, je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Elle semblait tranchante et brisée comme des lames de rasoir. Il aurait fallu que je me calme, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. En sa présence, il était dur de ne pas montrer mes émotions à Michele.

Et surtout qu'en cet instant, il avait été dur de ne pas tout lui dire. Il avait été dur de regarder son visage, j'avais peur de tomber encore plus amoureux (si cela était possible) rien qu'en le regardant. Ho que oui, j'avais vraiment peur.

Mais je m'étais senti horriblement ridicule lorsqu'il m'avait dit que c'était sa soeur.

Et comme un imbécile, j'ai souri, et mon coeur a recommencé à battre, comme guéri. Et je l'avais regardé, sans pouvoir me décrocher de son visage. Il m'avait souri aussi et mon coeur avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'asseoir à côté de lui et de le regarder en sentant son odeur.

Sa soeur avait dû lui rappeler de sonner car il était distrait, ça m'avait fait rire. Avant de partir, il m'avait encore fait la bise et puis en descendant du bus, nous nous étions fait signe. Et j'étais tout rouge, ne me remettant pas de ce baiser.

D'ailleurs, une fois sur le seuil de chez moi, j'étais encore tout émoustillé. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon érection qui se faisait de plus en plus conséquente.

En franchissant la porte, je déposai mon sac par terre et puis mis ma veste au porte-manteau. Je soupirai et vis Merwan.

Il s'approcha de moi, me regarda de la tête aux pieds et déposa ses mains sur mes joues, encadrant mon visage.

Il me dit :

-Tu es rouge. Tu as les pupilles dilatées.

Il se serra contre moi et lâcha :

-Et tu es en érection.

-Je suis amoureux, dis-je sur un ton rêveur qui m'étonna.

Il me regarda en faisant de grands yeux et il me demanda :

-Ha bon ? Et comment s'appelle l'élu de ton coeur ?

-Michele. Il est blond, il a les yeux noisettes, il est Italien...

-Les Italiens sont des chauds lapins, répondit-il.

-Il m'a fait la bise, et j'ai rêvé de lui avant de le voir. Ce sera lui et personne d'autre, décrétai-je en ancrant mes yeux chocolats dans ceux verts de mon demi-frère.

Il secoua la tête et me caressa la joue du bout de son pouce et puis mes lèvres. Je soupirai lentement et il bougea son doigt en me regardant, l'air d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je pris son menton dans ma main droite et dis :

-Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Bête comme j'étais, je ne 'en suis jamais aperçu...Mais bon sang, c'est mon demi-frère ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui me dégoûte.

C'est que je suis fou amoureux de Mikele, et que si je couche avec un autre, j'aurais l'impression de salir celui que j'aime...

Vous allez me dire que c'est complètement débile de dire ça alors que je ne suis pas en couple avec...

Oui, c'est vrai, et je ne le serai sûrement jamais...Alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de passer à l'acte ? Rien du tout.

-Oui, lâcha-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas une question, je l'ai deviné, répondis-je.

-Je sais très bien que c'est impossible...

J'attirai mon visage vers le sien et soufflai :

-On s'en fiche. On n'a rien chacun de notre côté. Et mon Italien adoré ne doit pas m'aimer. C'est perdu d'avance.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et approcha son visage du mien. Il mit une main dans mes cheveux longs et défis l'élastique qui les retenait depuis le matin. Il emmêla sa main dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant. Je passai mes mains autour de ses épaules et frottai mon nez contre le sien.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je gémis lorsque son bassin se frotta contre mon érection de plus en plus grande.

Je soupirai d'extase alors que sa langue continuait à jouer avec la mienne. Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et me chuchota :

-Ce serait mieux qu'on aille dans la chambre, au cas où maman reviendrait...

-Oui...Soupirai-je.

Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et me porta dans ses bras. Il monta laborieusement les escaliers. J'espérais que nous n'allions pas tomber, car il tanguait beaucoup.

Heureusement, nous arrivâmes au palier sans aucunes blessures et il me déposa délicatement par terre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit et il me poussa dessus.

Je sentis les draps doux et propres sous mon dos.

Il vint sur moi et me caressa la joue avec sa peau toute douce et humide, ce qui eut le don de me faire gémir de plaisir.

Il fit un sourire carnassier et j'en oubliai presque que c'était mon demi-frère. Rien qu'à regarder son visage.

C'était juste une conquête,un coup éphémère.

Il commença à me déshabiller d'une manière légère. Je fis de même pour lui, découvrant son corps peu à peu. Je ne savais pas que mon demi-frère était si bien fait.

La brise de l'air s'échappant par la fenêtre me fit avoir un frisson appréciateur qui me traversa tout le long.

Son corps était bronzé. Oui, son père était d'origine arménienne...Ce bronzage était joli sur lui. Son torse était plat, mais un peu musclé.

Les poils n'étaient pas présent sur son torse. Faux point pour moi, j'aimais quand même mieux les hommes un peu plus poilus (je l'étais moi-même et je ne voulais pas trop être gêné pour ça, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec un garçon poilu).

Avec ma chance, j'étais sûr que Michele l'était. Mais avec toutes ces couches de vêtements, c'est dur à savoir.

Je secouai la tête et il m'embrassait encore une fois, ses mains se baladant sur mon corps. Son souffle atterrissait dans mon cou.

Je sentis l'odeur de Merwan, une odeur plus exotique, envahir mon être et la pièce dans laquelle nous étions étroitement enlacés.

Il sentait bon, mais ça ne m'attirait pas autant que l'odeur fruitée de Michele. J'étais vraiment amoureux de l'italien...

Ses mains caressèrent mon corps de manière légère, je découvris peu à peu son torse bien sculpté, sa peau plus transpirante à certains endroits, plus sèche à d'autres.

Quand je léchai légèrement sa joue, je découvris qu'il avait aussi ce goût exotique, comme son odeur.

Il frissonna et caressa mes cheveux, inlassablement, tandis que mes mains se dirigeaient vers ses grandes jambes, les traversant des cuisses au mollets, passant par ses genoux, voyant à quel point son sexe était grand, ce qui me faisait plaisir.

J'allais pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, à nouveau, mais sans vraiment avoir de l'amour dans cette étreinte, vu qu'il était à sens unique...

Il dirigea sa bouche vers mon sexe.

Le problème c'est que tout était urgent, tout se passait vite. Merwan ne me faisait pas l'amour à mon goût, parce que les sentiments n'étaient pas présents de mon côté.

Je ne ressentais rien pour lui, il n'était pas plus qu'un demi-frère. Mais j'acceptais de coucher avec lui parce que je savais qu'il le voulait.

Et puis je n'avais plus couché avec un homme depuis longtemps...

Et Michele avait éveillé mon désir sans le savoir. Quand bien même il l'aurait su,il n'aurait rien fait pour moi...

Et je ne voulais pas d'une relation bêtement basée sur les rapports sexuels.

Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Mais Merwan n'avait sûrement rien de romantique.

Il caressa plusieurs fois mes bourses, se contentant de quelques tours circulaires.

Il approcha sa bouche et commença à lécher mon sexe.

Je sentis l'humidité et la chaleur de sa langue contre mon sexe, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. J'admets que Merwan faisait extrêmement bien ça.

Il avait sûrement l'habitude.

J'observai mon sexe aller et venir dans sa bouche, ce qui me faisait avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Et pendant ce temps, le visage de Michele et mes rêves me revenaient en tête.

-Michele...murmurai-je.

Il téta le bout pendant quelques instants et mes gémissements partirent de plus belle. Mais plus il accélérait la cadence, plus je sentais que j'allai me libéré.

Je jouis en me libérant dans la bouche de Merwan.

Dans la chambre, on pouvait sentir l'odeur âpre et particulière du sexe qui planait. Enfin,sans vouloir me venter, j'avais senti cette odeur assez souvent, mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était particulier...

Je n'avais plus couché avec quelqu'un depuis que les rêves sur..Michele avaient commencés.

Merwan avala ma semence sans broncher et lécha le peu de sperme qui restait sur mon gland. Après ça, il recommença ses longues caresses sur mon corps du bout de ses doigts et de sa langue.

Il remonta ses lèvres vers les miennes et m'embrassa, me faisant goûter mon propre sperme (ça avait le goût de vanille sucrée).

Il dirigea ses doigts vers ma bouche, et je les léchai. Il enfonça ses doigts dans mon entrée et me prépara assez vite. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Après seulement quelques vas-et-viens avec ses doigts, il estima que j'étais assez prêt.

J'attirai le visage de mon demi-frère vers le mien et l'embrassai langoureusement, sans aucune tendresse, comme ce matin.

Mais le baiser fut tout de même plus profond et plus long.

Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, et j'avouai que la pénétration fut douloureuse pour moi. Et une fois de plus,ça n'avait rien de doux. Tout était dans l'urgence, sans rien, sans amour. Il n'y avait rien entre nous.

Quand il commença ses vas-et-viens dans mon corps, nous ne faisions qu'un. Mais la douleur persistait toujours, cependant, de la joie en sortit au bout d'un moment, habitué à la vitesse des coups de reins de Merwan.

J'avais mes jambes sur ses épaules, la pénétration était donc plus profonde et atteignait maintenant facilement le fond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je jouissais de plus en plus, mais tout cela en murmurant sans arrêt le prénom de Mikele et en faisant des petits cris aigus dignes d'une femme, il atteignit ma prostate et là, je fus plus que satisfait.

Et là ce point sensible me fit définitivement crier. J'adorais qu'on aille là, c'était mon endroit favori, celui qui me faisait le plus jouir.

Mon corps se contractait sur lui-même : mes orteils se contractaient, mon intimité se resserrait de plus en plus sur le sexe de mon amant d'une après-midi et mes jambes s'enserrèrent un peu plus autour de son cou. Une vague de chaleur me traversa et je me sentis soulagé, tellement soulagé...

Peu après mon orgasme, Merwan se libéra en moi, continuant ses caresses et ayant un orgasme à son tour.

Ensuite, il sortit de mon corps et continua de me caresser, et je lui faisais des baisers partout.

-Je...je...balbutia-t-il, tout rouge.

-Je sais, Merwan, répondis-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre trois.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Le week-end était passé lentement, pour une fois.

Je m'étais ennuyé, et j'étais soulagé d'être lundi. Mon réveil venait de sonner, il était sept heures du matin.

Pendant le week-end, je n'étais presque pas sorti. Il avait plu des cordes, alors par ce temps-ci, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller gambader dans le jardin.

J'avais passé mon temps à la guitare, au piano et à la peinture.

Cependant, dimanche matin, j'avais commencé un portrait, et ma soeur est entrée en plein milieu de la réalisation de celui-ci. Elle l'avait regardé et avait bien évidemment remarqué que je réalisais le portrait de Florent.

Elle m'avait fait la remarque et j'avais haussé les épaules en lui répliquant que je faisais les portraits de tous mes amis.

Ma soeur m'avait taquiné parce que selon ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le seul portrait d'un homme que j'avais fait (mis à part ceux de ma famille).

J'avais haussé les yeux au ciel et dit que j'en avais envie.

Je frottai mes yeux et émis un grand bâillement.

Je m'étirai comme je pus, au maximum et ouvris les yeux, bâillant une seconde fois.

Je souris, m'assis dans mon lit, observai pendant quelques instants mon portrait de Florent, et puis me levai.

Je ne me souvenais pas tout-à-fait de la raison pour laquelle j'avais peint Florent. Ça m'était venu ainsi. J'avais envie de retoucher à la peinture, et voilà ce qui est arrivé.

J'en suis arrivé à faire son portrait...

J'ouvris ma garde-robe et pris quelques vêtements.

Ensuite, j'allai dans la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, j'enlevai mon pyjama, et puis allai dans la cabine de douche.

Je me lavai et me dépêchai. Ce serait un peu bête de ma part de rater le bus.

J'ai dit à Florent que je ne le prenais qu'après l'école, mais j'ai supplié ma mère pour le prendre tout le temps, ce qui, encore une fois, m'avait valu des rires de la part de Maeva.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui prenait à ma soeur qui savait que j'étais totalement hétérosexuel et que je n'aimais pas les garçons !

Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai.

Je mis une chemise blanche, ouvris le col de celle-ci. Par dessus celle-ci, je mis un gilet sans manches noir.

Ensuite,je mis un pendentif avec un soleil dans mon cou.

Ce pendentif, c'était un ami italien qui me l'avait offert. Et vu qu'il était en forme de soleil, il m'aidait à imaginer qu'il faisait beau dehors, que le soleil brillait.

Je mis un slip rouge et un pantalon en cuir noir assez moulant.

Je mis mon habituelle étoile autour du cou, qui ne me quittait plus depuis l'enfance.

Je soupirai, descendis et puis mangeai mon petit-déjeuner. J'en eus le temps, puisque le bus venait dans vingt minutes.

Ma soeur s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pas prendre le bus, elle allait aller à l'école par covoiturage.

Après avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je me levai, mis ma veste, pris mon sac à dos et dis à mon père et à ma soeur :

-A tout-à-l'heure !

-Oui, bonne journée !

Je fermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus.

Je resserrai la veste sur moi. Nous étions début septembre, et le temps commençait à être malheureusement plus frisquet.

Le bus n'arriva qu'après quelques minutes d'attente de ma part.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrai dans le bus, montrant mon abonnement au chauffeur à qui je dis bonjour. Il me répondit et puis j'allai vers le fond.

Je vis Florent discuter avec des amis. Je croyais que c'était un solitaire, mais il était avec des autres garçons.

Je fus gêné, pour une fois. Je vis que l'un d'eux chuchotait à l'oreille de Florent, qui ouvrit grand la bouche et se tourna vers moi.

Je devais avoir bête à le regarder dans les yeux comme un merlan frit, debout, en me tenant à la barre du bus.

Il sourit en rougissant légèrement et je lui souris.

-Viens ! Me dit-il.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'assis à côté de lui. J'observai ses amis et dis timidement :

-Heu...Salut !

Ils me sourirent et Florent mit sa main sur mon épaule et me présentant ses amis.

-Voici Franck, Marc, et Fabien, me dit-il en les montrant chacun.

-En...enchanté, moi c'est...c'est Michele, même si je l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je en souriant.

Florent me dit :

-Ne sois pas timide.

-Tu parles, tu étais pareil ven...vendredi ! M'exclamai-je.

Il rit et je déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il cessa de rire et me sourit.

-Pourquoi tu...

-J'avais oublié de te faire la bise, c'est important, répondis-je.

Fabien toussa un coup en me regardant et je vis Marc faire un coup de coude à Franck. Je soupirai et Franck me demanda :

-Dis... Michele...on se demandait si tu étais en couple, en ce moment.

-Non, mais je compte bientôt y remédier si je trouve une fille bien, répondis-je en souriant.

Florent soupira et je le regardai. Il avait l'air déconfit. Il dit :

-Arrêtez de l'embêter avec ça,ça ne nous regarde pas...

-T'inquiète, dis-je en souriant.

Je le regardai et il détourna son regard du mien. Il semblait...bizarre,en ce moment. On aurait dit une femme enceinte, au début,il riait et il m'encerclait, et maintenant, il est déçu. Il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. C'est ce qui m'exaspérait chez lui. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais j'avais envie de le connaître, et il s'enfermait.

-Flow', murmurai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillants. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient plein de larmes contenues ou s'ils étaient remplis de joie. Son visage était sérieux, les lèvres tendues. Et son teint était pâle comme la mort.

Fabien toussa un coup et s'installa autre part avec les autres. Je les fusillai du regard et Florent me fit signe de les ignorer en levant les yeux au ciel.

-S'il y a un problème avec moi, dis-le, dis-je.

Il sourit, mit une mèche de ses longs cheveux qu'il avait décidé d'attacher derrière son oreille et me dit:

-Il n'y a aucuns problèmes avec toi, justement, tu es le bienvenu.

-Alors...alors pourquoi tu...tu changes d'hu...d'humeur sans arrêt ? Tu...tu souris et puis tu...on dirait que tu es...déçu, répondis-je.

-Tu me cernes bien, toi...soupira-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et il sourit en me tendant la main. Je la serrai et puis le bus s'arrêta.

-On est arrivé ! S'exclama Franck.

Je ris (comme si on ne le savait pas) et nous descendîmes du bus.

Les filles me firent des signes et j'y répondis timidement.

L'une d'elle se dirigea vers moi, toute rose. Elle était assez grande, elle avait le longs cheveux bonds jusqu'à la moitié du dos, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres et des yeux bleus brillants.

Elle avait une longue robe bleue et la veste noire par dessus.

Je devais admettre qu'elle était jolie.

-T'es...Michele, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi, pour te servir, répondis-je en souriant. Comment tu...tu t'appelles ?

-Moi, c'est Diane, enchantée, répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Au moins, elle était plus jolie que la secrétaire, ce n'était pas difficile. Mais en observant les autres filles de la classe, je vis quand même que j'avais droit à la plus jolie, ce qui me ravissait. Même si elle ne m'attirait en aucun cas.

-Je peux te parler ? Me demanda un garçon.

J'hochai ma tête et il me fit signe de le suivre.

Je le suivis et Florent fit un sourire amer en mordant les lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier le garçon.

Nous fûmes très éloignés de Florent, qui me regardait avec tristesse. J'évitai son regard en baissant le mien. Je n'aimais pas voir ces prunelles tristes.

Le garçon me demanda :

-T'es amis avec Florent ?

-Bah...oui, pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

-T'a-t-il dit son secret ?

-Non. Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison...Ce...Nous ne sommes pas encore...vraiment...amis,mais bon,on s'en approche.

-Tu ne devrais plus approcher de lui, dit Diane.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce qu'il...qu'il vous a fait ?! Mince ! M'énervai-je.

-Calme-toi. Tu vas comprendre, dit Diane.

Je soupirai et regardai les deux personnes devant moi. Diane et le garçon méconnaissable. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient, mais je crois que n'ai pas le choix de les écouter. Je les regardai dans les yeux et le garçon me dit :

-Il y a quelques années, Florent a avoué qu'il était homosexuel. Si tu ne me crois pas, j'ai des photos de lui avec ses petits-amis lors de soirées et une vidéo de son coming-out.

Le garçon qui me disait ça avait l'air sincère. Mais n'étant pas homophobe, franchement, je m'en fichais pas mal. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? C'est sa vie privée, il aime les hommes,tant mieux pour lui. S'il a des amis, c'est qu'il n'a pas touché à ceux-ci. Ce n'est sans doute pas son genre de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, quand je vois comme il est timide...

-Et alors?! Dis-je, penaud.

-Et alors ? Tu as vu comme il te regarde ? Il te dévore des yeux. Je suis certaine qu'il a flashé sur toi. T'imagines s'il te touche ? Répliqua Diane.

Je triturai mes colliers. C'est vrai qu'il était plus bizarre, qu'il me regardait sans cesse, qu'il rougissait dès qu'il me voyait.

-S'il avait voulu me...me toucher, il...il l'aurait déjà...fait, répondis-je.

L'homme devant moi haussa les yeux au ciel et me dit :

-Comme tu veux, vieux. Mais soit t'es ami avec lui et tu vas dans sa bande, soit t'es célèbre et tu viens avec nous.

Je levai mon regard vers Florent, qui me regardait toujours.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lâchai-je.

Sur ce, je m'en allai et me dirigeai vers Florent. Il me sourit, encore une fois, et je lui souris également. Je me mis à ses côtés et lui dis :

-Tu sais, je m'en fiche que tu sois homosexuel.

Je me tournai vers lui, et je vis son visage. Il avait l'air paisible. Un sourire ému étirait ses lèvres rosées et il me regardait tendrement.

-Merci de ne pas me juger, répondit-il.

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Les autres avaient l'air d'être des salauds. Ils le jugeaient parce qu'il était...homosexuel. Je trouvais ça horrible de juger quelqu'un pour ça. De lui coller tout-à-coup l'étiquette de celui qui sautait sur tous les hommes qui bougeaient, alors que si c'était le cas, il m'aurait déjà touché. Florent n'était pas comme ça...

Je le voyais plutôt comme un homme timide. Rougissant pour rien. Mais aussi par un garçon qui,au fond de lui, devait être brisé par toutes ces choses qu'on racontait sur lui, le fait qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Mais on aurait dit qu'il voulait cacher toute cette douleur et cette souffrance qu'il subissait à cause de ces mots amers.

Et puis, franchement, qu'il soit homosexuel, ça ne changeait absolument rien pour moi. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il avait les goûts qu'il avait.

Les autres personnes n'avaient malheureusement pas la même mentalité que moi et se moquaient de lui. Ils avaient tout simplement peur, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Florent. Enfin,moi,je ne le connaissais pas énormément non plus, mais au moins, je savais qu'il était incapable de me faire du mal. Sinon, comme je dis, il m'aurait déjà touché.

Et s'il m'aimait ? Enfin, je veux dire, et si il était amoureux de moi ?

On ne sait jamais...Il rougissait, il me regardait tout le temps,ses amis nous laissaient tout le temps entre nous, dès que je parlais de filles, il était déçu...Et quand il m'a vu avec ma soeur...Il était...comme abattu.

Je n'allais pas lui poser la question, si ça se mettait, je me trompais totalement. Il doit juste être perturbé...De toute façon, qui tomberait amoureux de moi ?!

Quoique, les filles avaient l'air de m'aimer, sans vouloir me vanter. Surtout...comment elle s'appelait déjà...Diane.

En réfléchissant à son éventuel amour pour moi (autant celui de Florent que celui de Diane),j'eus une brillante idée.

Diane avait l'air de m'aimer...Alors pourquoi pas...sortir avec elle ? En plus, elle était jolie et populaire. Donc, même si je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, ça ne me déplairait pas. Sauf que si elle m'aimait vraiment, j'avais peur de lui briser le coeur...Et de même pour Florent.

Mais je sortirai avec elle, rien que pour voir comment réagit Florent. S'il m'évite est blessé ou s'il s'en fout.

Dans le premier cas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, en pensant un instant qu'il pouvait me porter un intérêt plus qu'amical, un petit sourire déforma mes lèvres.

PDV Florent Mothe.

La journée de hier, c'est-à-dire dimanche, a été un vrai désastre.

J'étais dans le canapé avec Merwan. Je m'étais penché sur lui et lui avais fait un baiser sur les lèvres. Pendant ce baiser, j'avais passé mes bras autour de sa taille et il avait décidé d'effectuer un échange langoureux avec moi.

Il avait enlevé mon t-shirt, et l'ambiance dans le salon devenait de plus en plus érotique, la température montait constamment et nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre.

Mais pendant que j'enlevais son t-shirt, j'entendis :

-Florent ! Merwan !Mon dieu !

Nous avions arrêté notre baiser et nous nous étions retournés.

Devant nous se tenait ma maman, Melissa. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et ses poings contre sa taille. Elle me fusillait du regard.

-Florent ! Je sais que tu es...homosexuel ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour toucher à ton demi-frère ! Espèce de pervers !

Elle s'était dirigée vers moi et m'avait mis une gifle monumentale. Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, sur le coup. Je ne savais pas que ma mère était capable de mettre des baffes d'une telle force.

-Maman ! Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'était exclamé Merwan.

Ma mère s'était retournée vers Merwan, le dardant également d'un regard noir.

-Comment ça ?! S'était-elle exclamée.

-Et bien comment te dire...Moi aussi,je suis homosexuel. Et je suis amoureux de Florent, avait lâché mon demi-frère.

Ma mère s'était éloigné de moi et nous avait regardé, tous les deux, et je remis mon t-shirt.

-Tu...Tu...écoutez, mes deux cocos. Vous êtes demis-frères. Vous n'êtes pas censés...coucher ensemble ! Alors que ce soit clair, je ne veux plus vous voir ainsi ! Sinon, Merwan, tu iras chez ton père ! Et je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ce sera ta punition !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ne l'aime pas ou si c'est toi qui as un problème avec moi, maman ! Allez, viens, Flow' !

Il s'était levé, m'avait tiré par la main et nous étions montés jusqu'à l'étage des chambres. Nous avions couché ensemble toute l'après-midi dans la chambre, malgré les coups sur la porte de la part de notre mère.

Et je devais avouer que ces séances me faisaient du bien. Merwan était plus tendre avec moi, il avait compris que j'étais ainsi.

Et il faisait ça à merveille, même si il n'y avait aucun amour entre nous, du moins de mon côté, je devais admettre que sa façon de faire ça était plus que maîtrisée. Et j'aimais coucher avec lui.

Ce jour-là, j'avais dominé.

En bref, c'était juste parce que notre mère nous avait surpris que tout s'était mal passé, sinon, le reste de l'après-midi s'était bien déroulé. C'est juste que ma mère nous avait privé de sortie en dehors de l'école. Et Merwan avait répliqué qu'il avait dix-huit ans, ce qui m'avait fait rire.

Enfin, disons que ce matin, j'avais cru être au Paradis.

Je m'étais levé, et au réveil, j'avais trouvé ma mère et Merwan. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ma mère partira bien, un jour. Elle n'allait pas rester collée à nos basques longtemps...étant donné qu'elle devra bien rejoindre son « chéri »,un jour.

Bref,après avoir petit-déjeuné en compagnie de ma mère et de Merwan, j'étais sorti et j'avais attendu le bus.

J'étais monté à bord du bus et étais allé près de mes amis.

Quelques arrêts plus tard, le bus s'était arrêté. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'identité de la personne qui était montée à bord du bus. Mais Franck s'était penché vers moi et m'avait chuchoté :

« Flow', il y a ton amoureux en face ».

J'avais ouvert la bouche, relevé la tête,et vu Michele, juste en face de moi. Il était debout et me regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'étais perdu dans ses yeux Nutella, perdant toute notion du temps. Voyant qu'il ne décrochait pas son regard du mien, je défaillis et m'empourprai. Je lui souris, et il répondit à mon sourire.

-Viens, avais-je dit.

Il avait lâché la barre de sa main droite et était venu vers moi, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je m'étais senti à la fois gêné et bien. Mon coeur s'affolait à l'intérieur de moi, et je ne pouvais pas me contrôler.

J'avais espéré que Michele n'entende pas la musique qui résonnait dans mon coeur. Car s'il entendait à quel point je m'affolais à sa vue...Mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il avait salué mes amis de manière gênée. J'avais trouvé ça mignon et je lui avais présenté mes amis. Il était content, visiblement, un peu plus calme. Même si je lui avais fait remarquer qu'il était timide, la main sur son épaule.

Et puis il m'avait embrassé la joue...Mon dieu, c'était magnifique. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était tout simplement...magnifique. Au moins, je ne réagis pas, ce qui était déjà bien. Enfin, je veux dire qu'au moins je n'avais pas eu...comme l'autre jour. Mais je pense que c'était dû à Merwan qui a réparé mon manque de relations. Même si ce que j'avais ressenti rien qu'en sentant les lèvres de Michele contre mes joues, c'était beaucoup plus beau que quand je couchais avec Merwan.

Mais le moment fatidique arriva. Cet imbécile de Franck avait demandé à Michele s'il était en couple.

Je fus content lorsqu'il avait dit non, mais moins quand il avait dit qu'il attendait une fille bien. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'espérais... ?

Je devais sûrement afficher une mine déçue. Il m'avait appelé d'une façon si douce que je me retournai vers lui. Mes amis s'étaient installés autre part, et Michele m'avait dit que s'il y avait un problème avec lui, que je le dise. Mais je lui avais répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus arriva à l'école, et Diane était venue vers Michele, se présentant à lui. James était venu à ses côtés et demanda à Michele de venir avec lui. J'avais gloussé

J'étais sûr qu'il allait Lui dire.

Je l'avais regardé écouter James. Il avait répliqué quelques fois, et puis avait semblé s'énerver et s'était en allé vers moi, en me disant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal si j'étais homosexuel. Et ça m'avait rassuré et réchauffé le coeur.

En même temps, je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à se moquer.

Mikelangelo était l'homme qu'il me fallait.

Et je voulais qu'il soit heureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 4.

PDV Florent Mothe.

Le temps de midi était déjà passé, malheureusement.

Ma récréation avait été un peu trop courte à mon goût. Nous nous étions bien amusés, mes amis et moi. De plus, Michele, que j'appelais désormais Mikelangelo, était resté avec nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai entendu rire. Il a un rire si...particulier. Un rire enfantin, très aigu, sonnant comme des clochettes. Il avait le même rire que Tom Hulce dans le film Amadeus, sauf que celui de Mikelangelo était naturel. Et c'était ça qui était magique. Mikelangelo était une personne sans artifices, ce qui faisait sa magie.

Nous avions beaucoup ri, car Mikelangelo nous avait raconté ses souvenirs d'Italie. Je le lui avais demandé, pour le connaître plus.

J'avais été étonné quand il avait dit qu'il voulait faire de la musique. J'en suis encore plus tombé amoureux qu'avant, si c'était possible. En plus d'aimer un garçon qui semblait tout simplement formidable à mes yeux, j'aimais un musicien. Si je ne sors pas avec, je pourrai quand même partager ma passion de la musique. Un point commun que je partagerai avec plaisir avec lui.

Et quand je lui ai répondu que moi aussi, j'étais musicien, il m'a regardé, les yeux brillants, et c'est exclamé :

-C'est vrai ?! Formidable ! On va faire des trucs ensemble,c'est sûr !

Quand il a dit le terme « trucs ensemble », je ne vous cache pas que j'ai pensé à autre chose qu'à la musique. D'ailleurs, Franck a lu dans mes pensées, à mon avis, puisqu'il m'a fait un clin d'oeil. J'ai rougi et levé les yeux au ciel.

Bref, Mikelangelo avait été excité à vie à cause (ou grâce) à ma révélation. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage aussi illuminé. Il était tellement beau, ce garçon...Enfin, je veux dire, il était plus que beau. Son visage, ce qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui...et même son corps avait l'air irrésistible, j'en étais sûr.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les rangs. Mikelangelo se rangea à côté de Diane et je fusillai celle-ci du regard. Il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, elle sourit et rougit. Ça me faisait mal de voir ça...Je croyais vraiment que mon coeur allait se fissurer en deux parties bien distinctes et qu'elles ne se recolleraient plus jamais. J'avais tout simplement envie de m'en aller me réfugier chez moi. Mais chez moi, il y avait Merwan...

Et je n'avais tout simplement plus envie qu'il me touche, ou qu'il se passe des choses entre nous...Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que Mikelangelo était l'unique personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi et avec qui je voulais partager ça...Mon amour et mon corps.

Malheureusement, Mikelangelo ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte que mon coeur battait pour lui. Mais en même temps...Il sait que je suis homosexuel, mais peut-être ne se doute-t-il pas...de l'amour que j'ai pour lui. En même temps, il ne me considérait que comme un ami. Pour lui, que j'aime les hommes, ça ne change absolument rien. Il aime les filles...qu'aurait-il à faire d'un garçon comme moi ?!

Je n'osais rien lui avouer. Nous étions déjà si proches...Pourquoi casser un lien amical à cause d'un amour dans un seul sens ? Tout ça tournerait mal, si je venais à lui dire que je l'aimais. Il n'oserait plus m'adresser la parole...

Mikelangelo n'était pas un méchant garçon,ça, je le savais. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas une attirance pour les garçons. Si jamais je lui faisais des avances, il prendra peur. Donc, j'aimais autant me voiler la face. Ne pas lui dire pour l'instant. Déjà, c'était trop tôt. Et puis, vu qu'il s'approchait de Diane, je ne tenais pas à lui briser ce bonheur. S'il était heureux, c'était mieux ainsi...Je voulais juste le voir sourire avec ses yeux,juste savoir que ses sourires n'étaient pas faux. Et tout simplement ce petit bonheur en signifiait un grand pour moi...

Monsieur Dib, le professeur de théâtre, vint vers nous. Je souris en le voyant. Les élèves savaient mon homosexualité, mais peu de profs le savaient. Monsieur Dib était l'un des profs qui savaient. Et lui, il le tolérait. C'était même une des premières personnes (mis à part mes amis) qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente quand je n'allais pas bien. C'est-à-dire après mon coming out, quand tout le monde s'est mis à se moquer ouvertement de moi.

Il m'avait parlé de nombreuses fois après les cours. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi proche d'un professeur. Il était comme un deuxième père pour moi, vu que je ne voyais jamais le mien.

Mikelangelo vint se poster à côté de moi dans le rang. Mon coeur repartit à grande vitesse. Monsieur Dib nous fit entrer dans le bâtiment. Nous allâmes jusqu'à la salle de spectacles où se donnaient les cours de théâtre et de musique.

Mikelangelo me suivit et monsieur Dib nous dit :

-Vous pouvez vous mettre arc de cercle près de moi, s'il-vous plaît.

La classe se dirigea vers monsieur Dib. Nous nous assîmes par terre. Nous nous arrangeâmes pour former un arc de cercle avec toute la classe. Heureusement pour mon moral, Mikelangelo s'assit à côté de moi. Je tournai ma tête vers lui, et il me regarda. Il me sourit et haussa les épaules. Monsieur Dib dit, en s'adressant à Michele :

-Bonjour, toi ! T'es nouveau...Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Moi c'est Michele !

-Moi c'est monsieur Dib, pour te servir, le professeur de théâtre !

Je souris et le prof dit :

-Bon, aujourd'hui, pour Michele c'est nouveau et pour les autres, c'est habituel. Vous savez que fin d'année, nous allons faire un spectacle, comme chaque année. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça va être particulier. Parce que ça va être votre dernier spectacle, en tout cas, je l'espère pour vous. Et cette fois-ci, nous n'allons pas reprendre une pièce d'auteur ! Nous allons l'écrire ! Tous ensemble ! Mais d'abord, nous allons un peu jouer et faire des exercices afin que tout se remette en place. Michele, tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire la pièce mais tu y participera. Florent sera parfait pour t'aider.

Mikele me regarda et je levai les yeux au ciel. Monsieur Dib n'était vraiment pas obligé de lui dire ça.

Le prof nous fit faire des exercices de base, c'est-à-dire,du genre...La prise de contact. Mikele devait se laisser tomber, et je devais le rattraper.

Donc, il ferma les yeux, tel un ange endormi, et se laissa tomber en avant. Je le rattrapai dans mes bras.

Je sentais tout le poids de son corps dans mes bras, et ne le trouvais pas trop lourd. Il se redressa, m'adressa un signe de tête et je fermai les yeux, le corps un peu tremblant. Je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules et il me chuchota :

-N'aie pas peur, fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi tomber dans le vide. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Respire profondément.

Il se recula et j'inspirai une goulée d'air par le nez, fis lever mon ventre afin d'avoir une respiration détendue. Mes muscles se relâchèrent, même si mon coeur s'était littéralement transformé en guimauve.

Alors, je me laissai tomber en avant, et fus,quelques secondes plus tard, rattrapé par une étreinte chaude et de petits bras.

J'ouvris les yeux, le souffle court à cause de la sensation procurée par les bras de Michele autour de moi. Je vis le visage de Mikelangelo juste en face du mien.

Je sentais son souffle chaud et fruité se répercuter contre mon visage. Je vis ses yeux noisettes plantés dans les miens et ses lèvres à moitié ouvertes, qui, comme moi, dégageaient une respiration irrégulière.

Je me raclai la gorge et me redressai, empêchant toutes mes pulsions de réagir et de prendre le dessus sur moi. Même si ça devenait difficile. Quand je parlais de pulsions, c'était...une fois de plus, l'envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Mais c'était impossible...

Et puis, suivre mes pulsions aussi bien affectives que sexuelles, ce n'était pas très sage...Surtout les sexuelles, car là,ça deviendrait du viol.

Mikelangelo rit et me dit :

-Tu vois, rien de cassé...Par contre, je t'annonce que niveau couleur de peau, tu dépasses la couleur des sièges de la salle.

Je souris, gêné, et monsieur Dib s'avança vers nous. Il nous regarda et me demanda :

-Florent, qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours après ?

-J'ai une heure de fourche.

-Ha,parfait ! Après le cours, il faudra qu'on parle, tous les deux. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui,oui,bien sûr.

Il sourit et je le regardai,perplexe. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait me dire. J'aimais bien ce prof, mais parfois, il était vraiment perturbant avec ses trucs.

Bref,après cet exercice de confiance,nous fîmes plus des exercices de prononciation. Après ça,la sonnerie retentit et le prof dit qu'on pouvait y aller.

Tout le monde sortit et Mikele m'adressa un dernier regard avant d'aller trouver Diane.

Monsieur Dib referma les portes de la salle et se dirigea vers moi. Je m'assis et monsieur Dib me dit :

-Dis-moi, Florent...Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ?

Je soupirai et triturai mes cheveux que je n'avais pas attachés. J'avais failli rougir, mais ce n'était pas venu. En réfléchissant, je m'étais dit que c'était le seul moyen de l'avouer à quelqu'un, et d'avoir des conseils. Parce qu'avec mon demi-frère,je ne saurais pas.

Je répondis :

-Oui, vous avez raison...

-C'est du petit nouveau, il me semble...Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est compliqué...En fait, quand je ne connaissais pas Mikelangelo, j'ai fait des rêves pendant les vacances d'été. Mais il y avait à chaque fois un homme, et je devais sauver cet homme. Il m'échappait à chaque fois que j'essayais de l'attraper. Et quand je me réveillais, il y avaient les éléments de l'endroit de mon rêve qui se retrouvaient dans ma chambre. Par exemple, si c'était dans le désert, il y avait du sable partout dans ma chambre. Enfin,bref, il était toujours dans mes rêves, et j'en étais amoureux, alors qu'il n'était que fictif. Quand je suis rentré à l'école, j'étais stupéfié par le nouvel élève. Il était le même que celui de mes rêves...

-Spécial...Et donc, le soucis, maintenant ?

-Le soucis est que Mikelangelo est hétérosexuel. Il sait que je suis homosexuel, mais apparemment, ça ne change rien pur lui,c'est ce qu'il a dit. Je sais qu'il est hétéro,car il a dit qu'il attendait une fille bien. Et puis...Diane et lui semblent se rapprocher...Alors...

-Florent...Je ne l'ai pas vécu, mais je me doute de ce que tu ressens. Dis-toi que tu l'as comme ami. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais il faudra t'en contenter. Et puis franchement, as-tu bien observé Mikelangelo ? Il semble ne pas aimer Diane. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis, je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer. Il n'est peut-être pas amoureux de toi, mais bon...rien n'est définitif. Je ne veux pas que tu désespères. Tu peux aller en étude...

-Merci,monsieur.

-De rien.

Je me levai et quittai la salle.

J'allai vers le préau et m'assis à une table où mes amis étaient présents. Depuis l'année passée, nous n'étions pas obligés d'aller à l'étude, donc j'allais là avec les autres. Franck déposa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Alors, que se passe-t-il avec le prof dingue?!

-Rien, il m'a posé des questions et on a discuté, c'est tout.

Mikelangelo s'assit à une table près de la nôtre, sa main entrelacée à celle de Diane, qui lui parlait. Il avait l'air évasif et me regardait. Franck se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

-Tu sais, tu devrais m'embrasser,rien que pour voir sa réaction.

-Tu as un copain, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-On s'en fiche, c'est juste un baiser, ce n'est pas comme si je le trompais, répondit-il.

-Je ne veux pas, n'insiste pas, répondis-je.

Je me dressai normalement sur mon banc et plantai mon regard dans celui de Mikelangelo. Celui-ci ne détourna pas ses prunelles noisettes des miennes. Jusqu'à ce que Diane lui touche son épaule. Il se retourna, alors que je me crispais sur le banc, lèvres pincées.

Franck déposa sa main sur la mienne et ça me calma un peu. Diane chuchota quelque chose à Mikele, qui hocha la tête.

Diane partit et Mikele resta là, sur le banc. Quand elle fut hors de vue, nous lui fîmes signe de venir. Il nous dit :

-Je...elle organise sa fête d'anniversaire ce week-end. Elle ...elle vous a invité ?

-On ne se fait jamais inviter par Diane, elle nous déteste et on a le même sentiment pour elle, répondit Franck en me lâchant discrètement la main.

Mikele s'assit à côté de moi et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il soupira et je passai ma main autour de ses épaules en mettant ma tête près de la sienne. Mickaël lâcha :

-Ben dis-donc, on prend ses aises, monsieur Mothe.

Je soupirai et vis Mikelangelo fermer les yeux. Il soupira, et je pus sentir son souffle enivrant m'envahir. Heureusement, aucun rougissement ou frisson ne vint trahir mes sentiments pour Mikelangelo. Même si Franck n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'oeils complices en montrant Michele qui avait toujours sa tête contre mon épaule.

Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et dit :

-Flow'...On a quoi comme cours,après ?

-Hm...Musique, répondis-je.

Il soupira à nouveau et joua quelques instants avec mes cheveux. Je me sentais vraiment bien quand ses doigts me touchaient. Juste qu'en fait, je me sentais totalement moi-même quand il était là. Sans lui, je n'étais pas moi. Il était comme ma moitié dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Et réfléchissons à ce que monsieur Dib a dit...

C'est vrai que c'est déjà mon ami. Pas mon amoureux. Et je pensais, ou plutôt je voyais, que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui n'était absolument pas réciproque. Mais bon...j'avais déjà la chance de pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, plutôt en profiter.

C'est vrai qu'il était l'élu de mon coeur. Que je voulais être plus qu'ami avec lui. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amitié est presque aussi proche que l'amour ?

Certes, l'amour était beaucoup plus avantageux. Autant d'un point de vue...mental que physique. Enfin,je voulais dire qu'avec la personne qu'on aimait, on pouvait partager bien plus que nos états d'âme et nos envies. C'était notre jardin secret qui s'ouvrait à la personne à qui on était destiné. On lui fait confiance à un point inimaginable.

De plus, ce qu'il y avait, en plus de cette confiance, nous étions plus complices. D'un regard, on se comprenait.

Bien sûr en amitié, parfois, on se comprenait également avec un regard. Mais l'amour avait quelque chose en plus...

Parfois, je surprenais une lueur étoilée et joyeuse dans les yeux de Mikelangelo quand il était émerveillé,ou parfois lorsque je lui parlais.

Je voulais croiser cette lueur dans mes jours et dans mes nuits. Ses prunelles noisettes, ses pupilles noires comme de l'encre se dilater grâce au plaisir, ses joues rougir jusqu'à arriver au rouge cramoisi. Et ses lèvres gonfler...Ses lèvres que j'avais tant envie de toucher avec les miennes...

Voilà pourquoi cette amitié me suffisait et en même temps...ne me suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas assez satisfaisant pour moi. Je l'aimais de trop pour pouvoir simplement être ami avec lui...

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, pour l'instant. J'avais tellement peur qu'il parte...

N'importe qui penserait que je n'ai que dix-sept ans (dix-huit au mois de mai) et que ce n'est qu'un coup de coeur débile et qu'il passera.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour moi. C'était la première fois que j'aimais autant un garçon. Les autres...ils ne sont rien par rapport à mon amour pour Mikelangelo...

La sonnette retentit et je levai ma tête. Mikelangelo ouvrit les yeux et râla un peu. Je souris tendrement et attendis qu'il se lève. Il s'étira un peu et puis quitta le banc.

Nous allâmes avec nos amis jusqu'à la salle de spectacles pour le cours de musique. Mikelangelo se mit à mes côtés tout le long du trajet.

Nous attendîmes que le professeur arrive. J'échangeai un regard avec Mikelangelo sans le vouloir (je l'avais regardé juste au moment où il me regardait aussi).

Quelques minutes après, le professeur arriva, nous ouvrant la porte.

Il prit les présences et j'eus un petit sourire en entendant le prénom de Michele. C'était tellement beau à entendre...

Après les présences, le professeur demanda à Mikelangelo s'il savait déjà faire de la musique. Il répondit que oui, et lui dressa la liste de tout ce qu'il savait faire. Le prof afficha une mine étonnée et hocha la tête.

Il se leva et expliqua :

-Alors, vu que Michele sait jouer et chanter,on peut directement commencer sans apprentissage ! Donc, vous faites quelques groupes de musique. Florent, vu que tu es un des meilleurs, tu peux t'associer avec Michele pour le groupe. J'aimerais que Michele me montre comment il chante, car cette année, j'aimerais qu'on organise un duo. Vu que je connais bien les voix des élèves, je verrai avec qui sa voix se mêle bien.

Le prof alla vers la table de mixage et brancha un micro. Il l'alluma et dit à Michele de se lever. Il se leva et prit le micro en souriant. Pendant ce temps, j'observais son joli derrière de la vue que j'avais. Il alluma le micro et alla sur la scène, tout souriant, presque en sautillant. Je souris légèrement en voyant ça. Il était vraiment joyeux et débordait d'énergie,ça faisait tellement de plaisir à voir...

Il nous regarda et ouvrit le piano.

Il prit une inspiration et sourit en accrochant le micro sur le petit pied sur le piano.

Il vérifia si son pied était bien sur la pédale, tapota le micro avec sa main un coup en ouvrant la bouche, sa main droite sur le clavier.

Il commença à jouer les premières notes de la chanson. Quelque chose de grave,apparemment. Je fus étonné quand à la tenue qu'il avait sur le clavier, son corps légèrement tourné de temps en temps. Une manière très subtile de jouer du piano, très sexy, si je puis dire ainsi...

Il commença une descente chromatique très rapide (jolie technique pianistique, bien maîtrisée).

Après ça, quelques accords furent plaqués en rythme, il prit une inspiration et commença à chanter en anglais.

Une voix très douce et à la fois puissante sortit du micro.

J'avais à peine entendu les quelques mesures qui s'enchaînaient, et maintenant, je tombais de plus en plus amoureux de lui. C'était définitif et irréversible.

Sa voix était tellement...pure. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça dans ma vie. Il avait quelque chose de vrai, d'unique.

Oui, je sais que chacun a une voix vraiment unique, mais lui, il avait quelque chose qui le démarquait. Son timbre de voix et sa manière d'interpréter sa chanson étaient juste magiques.

Je croyais vraiment que j'allais exploser, tellement je me rendais compte du point auquel je l'aimais. J'étais obligé de m'accrocher à ma chaise. D'écouter sa voix en écho par les effets de son. De le regarder, sans en décrocher.

Son pantalon noir en cuir moulant l'intégralité de ses jambes et de ses fesses. Son t-shirt mauve en dessous duquel il avait enfilé un sous-pull de la même couleur. Il avait remonté les manches de son pull jusqu'à ses coudes. On voyait ses avants-bras légèrement bronzés et un peu poilus. Pour ne pas changer, sa précieuse étoile était autour de son cou. Il avait ses foulards bleus recouverts d'étoiles autour de ses poignets.

Sa mèche sur sa joue, ses cheveux ébouriffés et courts. Son nez, son profil bien dessiné, ses grandes joues. Et ses lèvres...

Pour toutes les personnes, des lèvres semblaient les mêmes chez tout le monde. Mais les siennes, je les trouvais si belles qu'il était impossible d'y résister.

Elles étaient fines et légèrement roses. Elles semblaient si douces, si chaudes...J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser...Ça en devenait dingue.

Et sa peau...rien qu'en lui faisant en bisou sur la joue chaque jour, je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était douce. Aussi douce que la peau d'un bébé, aussi incroyable que cela pourrait paraître.

La chanson qu'il chantait devenait de plus en plus aiguë, et à chaque fois qu'il chantait une note vraiment aiguë, c'était carrément un frisson de plaisir qui me traversait. Parfois, il décrochait sa main droite du clavier, afin de faire des gestes en chantant.

Au moins,il ne restait pas statique. En faisant ses accords en chantant, son corps se mit à bouger de droite à gauche sur le siège du piano.

Il se dandinait, balançant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

Soudain, sa chanson devint de plus en plus puissante, atteignant son maximum, sa voix se fit beaucoup plus forte que pendant la chanson.

Après le point culminant de cette chanson, tout se calma un peu. Mes larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues, et j'avais été obligé de les essuyer. Même si elles avaient résolu d'une grande émotion jusqu'à la dernière note,je ne voulais pas qu'Il les voie.

Ça peut sembler ridicule,comme idée, mais c'était vrai...

Il termina sa chanson, et tout le monde l'applaudit.

Il descendit de scène et le professeur lui dit que c'était parfait. Oui, c'était vraiment le mot à employer pour lui. Parfait.

Il sourit et nous l'applaudîmes. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda. Je sentis le rose me monter aux joues et il me dit :

-Florent..tu...tu as...pleuré.

Je hochai la tête et il me fit un agréable sourire en coin en essuyant une dernière larme qui coulait à l'aide de son pouce. Le prof vint vers nous après ça et me dit :

-Flow', je vois bien ta voix avec celle de Michele. Elles vont se mêler vraiment parfaitement. Ça va être magnifique, je le sens. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de travailler ensemble ?

-Pas du tout, répondîmes-nus en même temps.

Nous rîmes et puis la cloche sonna. Nous sortîmes du cours de musique et allâmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Franck arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous fit remarquer qu'on aurait pu l'attendre. Je lui répondis qu'il n'avait qu'à aller plus vite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et puis le bus arriva. Je m'assis et Mikelangelo, qui s'assit à côté de moi, me demanda :

-Pourrais-je venir chez toi ?

-Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondis-je.


	5. Chapter 5

Tombé de mes rêves

Chapitre 5.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Je venais de revenir de l'école en bus avec Florent.

J'avais eu une soudaine envie de venir chez lui. Ça me semblait naturel, tout ça. J'avais envie de mieux le connaître.

Florent était une personne formidable, et le professeur de musique avait dit que sa voix se mêlerait parfaitement à la mienne. J'avais envie d'entendre ça...

Lui ayant montré ma façon de jouer et de chanter, j'avais juste envie de savoir comment il se débrouillait en musique.

Florent m'intriguait toujours autant, même si je ne savais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que quand je le voyais, je devenais encore plus heureux et fou qu'avant. Dès que je le voyais, mon visage s'éclairait automatiquement. C'était un automatisme.

Je ne voyais pas comment j'étais, mais je souriais, c'était inévitable.

Et je savais que quand je souriais, mes yeux s'illuminaient et mon visage irradiait littéralement de joie.

Donc, tout ça se passait quand je voyais Florent.

Mais ce qui me semblait bizarre, c'est que quand j'ai su qu'il était homosexuel, quelque chose a changé en moi.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas homophobe, je n'avais aucun rejet envers Florent, je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'il soit comme ça. C'était son choix et ça ne me concernait nullement.

Mais depuis que je le savais, mon regard envers lui était à la fois compréhensif et joyeux. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que je le comprenais,étant donné que j'aimais les filles.

Mais je le comprenais dans le sens où...où il devait souffrir à cause de cette différence. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les autres élèves, mais je savais ce que ça devait être.

Ça devait vraiment lui faire du mal.

Florent avait l'air d'être un homme fort, quand on le voyait ainsi. Mais lorsqu'on l'analysait de plus près, on voyait qu'au fond de lui, ça le blessait vraiment. Il assumait totalement son homosexualité, ce n'était pas un problème, mais ça n'empêche pas les blessures de l'atteindre.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui panser ses blessures correctement, lui faire comprendre qu'il est une personne vraiment formidable et que les autres essayaient de le blesser.

Il avait des amis, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Pas des simples amis, en tout cas.

Ce qui lui fallait, c'était vraiment un ami très proche, ou tout simplement un amoureux. Même si ça ne résoudrait pas vraiment les problèmes de moqueries, au moins, ça l'aiderait.

Je vais parler avec lui aujourd'hui, et on verra comment il se comporte...Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de le voir triste, de l'atteindre sans le vouloir. Parfois, je ne savais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait un regard lointain lorsque j'étais avec Diane...

Soit c'était un hasard, soit...soit il était amoureux de moi. Mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très attirant en soi. Enfin, je trouve. Maintenant, peut-être que d'un point de vue externe, c'était différent...

Et s'il était vraiment amoureux de moi, comment vais-je réagir ?

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux d'une fille...même si je les aimais, ce n'était jamais passionnément. Jamais comme on me l'avait expliqué. Je n'ai pas ressenti toutes ces choses à la fois simples et compliquées.

Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était, tomber amoureux ?

Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'ai toujours été attiré sexuellement par des filles. Je n'ai jamais pensé...aux hommes.

C'est vrai que Florent n'était pas un laid garçon. Pas du tout, même. Je le trouvais...comment dire...je le trouvais vraiment...magnifique. Parfois plus beau que certaines filles avec qui je suis sorti.

Mais bon...il n'y avait pas que la beauté qui comptait dans tout ça...

Et puis, qu'est-ce que je racontais, moi ?! J'étais en train de réfléchir aux raisons qui me feraient...coucher avec un de mes amis.

Haa ! N'importe quoi, tout ça. Jamais je n'y ai pensé, et pourtant j'ai déjà eu des amis homosexuels. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me turlupine autant pour...pour Florent ?

Inutile de me torturer les méninges pour ça...

De toute façon, maintenant, le bus s'était arrêté. Florent avait touché mon épaule, et mon coeur a bondi d'un coup.

Je m'étais tourné vers Florent et il me dit en souriant :

-Tu viens ? On descends.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et je le suivis, portant mon sac à dos sur une seule de mes épaules.

Florent m'attendit et je lui fis un petit sourire en venant à ses côtés. Il me regarda, l'air un peu inquiet et me demanda :

-Es-tu sûr que ça va ? Si ça ne va pas...

-Oui, je vais bien, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de...de te dire au-revoir, répondis-je en mettant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Il sourit, rougit légèrement, mit sa main devant ses joues et toussa un coup. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait cacher sa timidité.

-Merci...C'est la même chose pour moi, enfin, peut-être pas tout-à-fait.

-On y va ?! Demandai-je, soudain impatient de découvrir son chez-soi, sa famille...

-Oui, dit-il en souriant.

Nous marchâmes quelques mètres et puis Florent m'emmena dans un chemin en graviers gris qui menait à sa maison.

Celle-ci était une maison moyenne, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle était peinte en rouge clair, faisait deux étages (ce qui était déjà pas mal). Le toit était avec des tuiles noires qui luisaient légèrement avec le soleil. Les chassis étaient blancs et n'avaient aucunes taches.

Florent fouilla ses poches et prit sa clé. Il la mit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Il la tourna, me fit le geste d'entrer et me dit :

-Bienvenue chez moi !

Je souris, entrai discrètement, m'essuyai les pieds. Florent fit de même et enleva même ses chaussures. Je le fis aussi.

-Flow ! Entendis-je.

Une voix masculine. Ça devait être son père, ou...non, je crois que Florent est célibataire.

Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi arriva. Raté, ce n'était pas le père de Florent.

Il avait des cheveux foncés et courts.

Sa peau était un peu basanée, légèrement brune. Il avait de grands yeux bleus/verts qui ressortaient grâce au teint de sa peau.

Il me regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, me dit-il.

-Bonjour ! Répondis-je.

-Je te présente mon demi-frère, Merwan. Merwan, je te présente Michele...dit Florent.

Le sourire de Merwan retomba et il me regarda d'un air...comme s'il me jaugeait de haut en bas, c'était horrible.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon ami français. Il me regardait aussi et son regard s'accrocha au mien. Je lui souris et puis regardai à nouveau le demi-frère de Florent.

Je trouvais qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

Ça se voyait qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père.

De plus, quand on comparait Florent à Merwan, Florent était dix fois plus beau que Merwan. Dans vouloir être méchant avec Merwan, franchement, je trouvais que Flow' était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder...

Et pourtant je...oui, on va dire que...oui, je trouve que Florent est canon, inutile de se voiler la face. Il devait être un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, même.

Sauf que je n'avais pas regardé les autres.

En temps normal, aussi, je ne regardais pas les garçons, je comparais les filles.

Et puis...je n'ai jamais été fixé ainsi sur l'apparence d'un homme...Ni sur sa personnalité. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sensible, aussi sincère...

Même avec les filles, je ne m'étais...ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Autant d'attention, autant de...de sensibilité.

C'est dur d'expliquer ça mais...je suis un Italien. Malgré ça, mon premier baiser a été à l'âge de douze ans et ma première fois à l'âge de seize ans.

Enfin, après ma première fois, je suis véritablement tombé sous le charme des femmes. Sans en tomber amoureux, j'ai couché avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Sans ressentir l'amour. Et j'espérais un jour le ressentir...

Florent déposa sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda :

-On monte ?

-Ha...heu,oui, répondis-je.

Florent se dirigea vers les escaliers, je le suivis en sentant le regard pesant et noir de la part du demi-frère de Florent. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer...C'était complètement débile, il ne me connaissait même pas...

Et je suppose que si Flow' lui a parlé de moi, c'est en bien...Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Si il a quelque chose à me reprocher, qu'il vienne me le dire en face, au moins..

Florent et moi montâmes quelques marches et puis il s'arrêta au premier palier.

Il m'attendit au-dessus et j'allai vers lui. Nous nous fîmes un sourire complice et puis il tourna à gauche en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Nous traversâmes un bout du couloir et nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en chêne clair. Il l'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

-Ma chambre, me dit Florent.

Les murs étaient peint en blancs, et dessus se trouvaient de nombreux posters de groupes de rock et de métal.

Sa chambre était belle. Il y avait un beau grand lit pour deux personnes, c'était rangé, et il y avait une deuxième partie, avec des instruments, une radio.

Cette pièce était bien organisée. Elle avait un côté éclairé et un côté plus obscur. En l'observant, cette pièce était le reflet de lui-même, en quelque sorte.

-C'est beau ! Dis-je.

-Merci, j'y ai consacré un bon temps, pour la décorer...

-Je m'en doute...

Il s'assit sur le lit et tapa son lit à plusieurs reprises.

Je m'assis donc à côté de lui et dis :

-Flow'...

-Oui ?

-Comment se passe la vie, chez toi ? Quelle est ton histoire avec ton demi-frère ? Explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît, dis-je.

-Ma mère a eu mon demi-frère avant moi avec un autre homme alors qu'elle était en couple avec mon père. Merwan a à peine un an de plus que moi. Peu après que je sois né, ma mère a avoué à mon père que Merwan n'était pas son fils. Malgré tout, mon père est resté quelques années pour m'élever alors que ma mère était amoureuse du père de Merwan. Mes parents ont fini par se séparer. Seulement, Merwan n'aime pas son père, et moi non plus . Du coup, ma mère vit à part avec le père de Merwan et vient nous voir de temps en temps...

-Compliqué, tout ça...

-Oui...Donc, la suite. Il y a peu de temps, Merwan m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Seulement, je ne l'aime pas vu que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...Et puis, c'est mon demi-frère. Donc, voilà. Ce n'est absolument pas facile à vivre.

Je le regardai en face, et je vis qu'il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il semblait si embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il venait de m'avouer qu'il aimait un autre garçon, mais que son demi-frère était amoureux de lui. En avouant ça, j'estimais qu'il devait sans aucun doute avoir une grande confiance en moi. Je ne pensais pas que les autres le savaient...

Quand aux regards noirs de Merwan, je pensais qu'ils venaient sûrement du fait qu'il était jaloux de moi. S'il était amoureux de Florent, ça devait aussi lui faire du mal...Alors que je n'étais que son ami.

Je hochai la tête et pinçai les lèvres en me disant que Florent et moi avions encore un point commun. Nos parents étaient séparés...Pas pour la même chose. Mais bon...Ce qui me brisait un peu dans son histoire, c'est que ses parents n'étaient pas présents pour lui et qu'il n'y avait que son demi-frère qui était là pour lui.

Moi, ma mère me téléphonait de temps en temps d'Italie, elle me parlait beaucoup, et nous avions déjà prévu de nous voir aux vacances d'hiver. Je vais fêter la nouvelle année là-bas, auprès d'elle, avec ma soeur, Maeva.

Pour moi, la famille était quelque chose de sacré et d'indispensable. Nous étions tous très liés. Mon père, ma soeur, ma mère et moi. Nous n'étions jamais séparés. Sauf dans ce cas-ci,mais nous trouvions toujours un moyen de nous contacter, d'avoir des nouvelles...Mes parents avaient beau être séparés, nous étions toujours liés.

-Tu sais, Florent...Mes parents sont aussi séparés, dis-je.

-Ha bon ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ma mère est en Italie et mon père ici. Mais je téléphone souvent à ma mère, et on prévoit de se voir aux vacances d'hiver. Dis-moi...Tu la vois souvent, ta mère ? Ça me tracasse...

-Tu as bien vu...Je ne la vois presque pas...Répondit-il en me regardant à nouveau.

Je hochai la tête et mis ma main droite sur son épaule. Il me fit un petit sourire et je lui dis :

-Je vois que tu as mal. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à le faire, mais si tu veux te confier à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'hésite pas, soufflai-je.

-T'inquiète. Ça va s'arranger. Enfin, ce n'est pas ma famille qui me tracasse le plus en ce moment, dit-il. Changeons de sujet !

-Oui...Tu veux me chanter quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit-il.

Il ouvrit l'autre pièce, y alla et je le vis prendre une guitare. Il revint avec sa guitare acoustique-électrique. Il la brancha à un ampli et ne la mit pas trop fort.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi et l'accorda, très concentré. Je le regardai faire,un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais te chanter une composition. Je l'ai faite il y a quelques jours, et j'aimerais voir ce que tu en penses.

Je me dressai sur le lit et le regardai attentivement.

Il commença à pincer quelques cordes et puis à chanter...

«T**here's not one day that I don't **  
**think of you **  
**In fact when I wake **

**And I **  
**Wonder who you are without me I'm **  
**No one without you **  
**Is it true? **  
**I'll always be special to you?**

**This song is for you **  
**And for no one else **  
**I hope it brings **  
**You some comfort in your **  
**Sadness **  
**For neither I could believe **  
**It was all over **  
**But I **  
**Never lied **  
**I love you **  
**Forever**

**There's not one day **  
**That I don't think of you **  
**There's **  
**No one else who could ever replace **  
**You **  
**There are far too many songs **  
**That remind me of you **  
**Can you **  
**Hear me? I'm calling you**

**I wanna see your smile again **  
**To make my life worthwhile **  
**Again**

**This song is for you **  
**And for no one else **  
**I hope it brings **  
**You **  
**Some comfort in your **  
**Sadness **  
**For neither I could **  
**Believe **  
**It was all over **  
**But I **  
**Never lied **  
**I love you forever »**

Le long de sa chanson, j'avais été bercé par sa voix. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose de pareil. Il avait une voix toute douce...Une voix si pure...C'était tellement beau. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que ça pouvait exister. Surtout de la part de Florent.

Mais c'était vrai que ça lui correspondait. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé chanter avec beaucoup de puissance. Juste qu'il avait tout de même une carrure impressionnante. Pourtant, il était quelqu'un de doux, peut-être que les autres profitent de sa gentillesse pour pouvoir l'ennuyer plus facilement...

Ils savent que Florent est incapable de le faire du mal.

Et pourtant,quand je l'écoutais...C'était comme une révélation pour moi.

Sa voix me donnait des frissons. D'ailleurs, j'en frissonnais toujours maintenant, tellement son interprétation était magnifique.

Il m'emportait quand il sortait ses notes. J'avais l'impression que ça me touchait directement. Sa voix à la fois grave et aiguë...

Il avait du talent à revendre, ce Florent.

C'est pour ça que les autres devraient arrêter de le sous-estimer. En ce moment, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il valait bien plus qu'eux. Que tous ces gens sans cervelle pour voir à quel point Florent est super !

Pendant tout le long de son interprétation, il m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Et je n'ai pas pu décrocher mon regard de ses yeux chocolats. Il semblait s'adresser à moi par cette chanson. Et puis, il était tellement beau que c'était impossible de l'éviter. Ses yeux étaient accrocheurs, brillants, attirants, même.

Et quand on l'écoutait,c'était comme si on voyageait dans un autre monde. Du moins, c'est ce que ça m'a fait.

Et puis sa composition était magnifique.

Autant au niveau musical qu'au niveau des paroles.

C'était un genre de ballade lente, un slow, comme on composait quand on était amoureux, et pour les amoureux...

Et les paroles étaient directement adressée à quelqu'un qu'il aimait « il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi »...

Quand je pensais qu'il l'avait chanté devant moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux...Je me demandais si c'était une déclaration d'amour.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que...quand je réfléchissais à ça...ça me faisait plaisir...

Ou je me faisais des films, tout simplement. Il me regardait peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie...

Quoique, quand je voyais l'intensité de ses regards, quand j'entendais sa voix toute douce...quand je voyais à quel point il était timide en ma présence et vite gêné...

J'ai un gros doute.

Je pinçai les lèvres et puis fis un grand sourire à Florent.

Il rougit un peu et rangea sa guitare. Il revint et me demanda :

-Alors...qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Je...C'était magnifique ! Ta voix, ton regard, ton interprétation, ta chanson...tes paroles...merci de m'avoir montré ça.

Il hocha la tête et me remercia.

-Florent, tu sais...

-Oui ? Me demanda-t-il.

-En fait...je...je...je crois que...

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je grognai et décrochai en voyant que c'était mon papa.

Il me demanda où j'étais et je répondis que j'étais chez un ami. Il me dit de revenir à la maison, car on allait bientôt manger.

Je soufflai et approuvai quand même, un peu contre mon gré. On raccrocha et puis je dis à Florent :

-Désolé,mon père veut que je rentre pour manger...

-Ce n'est pas grave,on se reverra.

Je me levai et puis nous descendîmes. Je fis la bise à Florent et il me demanda :

-Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Que j'allais sûrement bientôt devoir partir, répondis-je. A demain !

-A demain ! Répondit-il.

En fait, je n'allais pas lui dire ça, je mentais.

J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

PDV Florent Mothe.

En me levant ce matin, j'étais heureux. J'avais envie d'aller à l'école, j'étais en pleine forme. J'éteignis le réveil toujours en rêvassant un peu, mes pensées partant dans un monde parallèle. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon aimé. Même s'il ne m'appartenait pas, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le nommer ainsi parce que je l'aimais.

Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, ces rêves que j'avais faits pendant les vacances n'étaient pas revenus. Désormais, je faisais des rêves normaux.

Même si mes songes nocturnes concernent toujours Mikelangelo. Bien sûr, ces rêves n'avaient rien de réels. Disons qu'ils concernaient plutôt mes désirs. C'est vrai qu'en général, nos rêves étaient en quelque sorte des révélateurs de nos désirs.

Celui que j'ai fait cette nuit était tout de même plus…osé que ceux que je faisais d'habitude. Il avait dépassé toutes les pensées que j'avais de Mikelangelo.

Car, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais fait un rêve érotique sur un homme.

Et le meilleur (enfin, je ne savais pas si je devais trouver cela bien ou désespérer en pensant que ça risque de ne pas se produire…), c'est que j'avais gardé toutes mes sensations.

Celles des lèvres douces et chaudes de Michele contre les miennes. Sa peau douce comme celle d'un bébé (je le savais grâce aux bises qu'il me donnait chaque jour)…Et puis, j'avais pu glisser mes mains en dessous de son t-shirt, sentir la matière de sa peau…

J'en frissonnais encore.

Il m'avait plaqué sur un mur et m'avait embrassé sauvagement. J'avais répondu à son baiser, étonné. C'est là que tout a dérivé dans une autre sphère.

J'avais glissé mes mains en dessous de son t-shirt et caressé son torse lisse et un peu poilu. Et il avait commencé à glisser ses mains en-dessous de ma ceinture.

Bien sûr, j'avais gémi…

C'était sans aucun doute de là que venait mon érection actuelle.

Car évidemment, une bosse importante déformait mon boxer gris à carreaux noirs. Je soupirai en allant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après cette douche, je vis avec soulagement que mon érection était partie.

En m'habillant et en me coiffant, j'avais encore la tête dans les nuages.

Je pensais à ma journée d'hier avec Mikelangelo. Il m'avait compris comme personne ne m'avait jamais compris. Il m'a analysé…et son analyse était tellement profonde que ça m'a vraiment impressionné.

C'est pour ça que dès qu'il a commencé à me parler de ce sujet, j'avais vraiment compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Cependant, mon amour faisait que j'avais toujours envie de lui dire ce que je pensais au plus profond de lui. Cependant, je me disais que je ne pouvais pas. Tout simplement parce que nous n'étions qu'amis.

Et puis…je me voyais mal l'avouer à quelqu'un. Même si c'est Mikelangelo. Je reste tout de même un garçon et j'estimais quand même que je devais garder ma fierté. Ça peut sembler quelque peu ridicule, mais j'étais ainsi.

Depuis mon coming-out, je subis les moqueries de quelques personnes à l'école. Bien sûr, j'assume mon homosexualité, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Au début, ça m'a vraiment mis un poignard dans le cœur, car certaines personnes qui me fréquentaient m'ont laissé tomber parce que j'étais homosexuel. C'est là que ceux qui sont restés m'ont dit que si les autres sont partis, c'est que ce n'étaient pas de vrais amis.

Parfois, je regrette de l'avoir dit. Mais en réfléchissant, même si ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal ,je me dis que si je n'avais rien dit, je me serais enfoncé dans les mensonges.

Au début, les insultes et les rires fusaient dans tous les sens, comme maintenant. Ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait fait le plus de blessures dures à panser. Ce qui était le plus blessant, c'étaient les agressions physiques que j'avais subis et que je subissais encore parfois, bien que maintenant, c'était beaucoup moins fréquent.

Au tout début, des personnes sans aucune conscience ni intelligence me mettaient des coups de pieds, me battaient, jusqu'à ce que je sois à terre à cause de la douleur.

Après ça, je me réfugiais souvent dans les toilettes et j'essayais de camoufler mes coups bleus sur le visage à l'aide de fond de teint.

Bien sûr, une fois, mon cher demi-frère (qui me fixait), avait remarqué que je mettais du fond de teint.

Et évidemment, je ne lui avais rien dit. Même si je pensais qu'il avait tout de même deviné ce qui se passait.

Mes amis ont voulu me défendre, mais j'avais clairement refusé. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un lâche qui avait besoin qu'on le défende. Je voulais montrer ma force et mon indépendance malgré tout, alors je ne m'étais plus laissé faire. Ça a pris des années à venir.

Même pendant mon enfance, ça a été dur. Car c'est là que j'ai vu que j'étais anormal. Quand j'étais petit, je voyais les garçons qui trouvaient certaines filles jolies.

A cette époque, j'avais huit ans, et je n'étais aucunement attiré par les filles. En voyant les garçons qui essayaient déjà d'avoir leur premier bisou avec une petite fille, et moi pas, c'est là que j'ai senti que je n'étais pas tout-à-fait normal.

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Tout ça en trouvant un de mes amis d'enfance beau.

Il s'appelait Kevin. C'était un très beau garçon. Pas autant que Mikelangelo, c'est sûr, mais je l'aimais beaucoup.

Il avait les cheveux presque ébènes, mais très courts. Il avait des yeux bleus qui ressortaient assez forts. Il avait des traits doux mais un visage anguleux. C'était tout ce dont je me souvenais.

C'était avec lui que j'ai eu mon premier baiser. Il était également attiré par moi et n'aimait pas les filles.

Je l'aimais d'une manière enfantine, sans aucune maturité, mais je l'aimais. C'était très simple d'aimer, à l'époque. On ne se rendait pas compte que ça pouvait faire mal.

Avec lui, on pensait que ça allait durer longtemps.

Cependant, un jour, un drame est arrivé quand nous avions tous les deux douze ans, juste avant de rentrer dans l'enseignement secondaire.

Alors qu'ils devaient partir en vacances, ses parents et lui étaient dans l'avion. Celui-ci s'est écrasé. Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé, et j'étais tombé des nues en sachant ça.

C'est là que j'ai dû dire à ma mère pourquoi j'avais été aussi anéanti en apprenant que Kevin était décédé.

Bref…Toujours aujourd'hui, toute cette enfance pas si heureuse que ça m'hantait. Est-ce que c'était humain d'avoir une enfance malheureuse ?

En plus d'avoir ces problèmes d'intégrations à cause de mon homosexualité, j'avais eu des problèmes de poids pendant mon enfance.

Je complexais en regardant le corps des autres garçons quand j'étais petit. Je me disais que je n'étais pas normal. J'avais envie que les autres arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'étais un déchet.

Et toujours maintenant, même si j'avais un corps normal, les gens de mon école me méprisaient. Chaque jour, je recevais ces regards moqueurs, j'entendais ces éclats de rire et ces remarques. Et le plus mauvais, c'est que même si ça me faisait du mal, je m'y habituais.

Bien sûr, j'avais des amis, les vrais, ceux qui se comptent sur les doigts de la main, qu'on n'oubliait jamais.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais passé par la phase où j'étais tout seul. Ça, c'était quand j'étais gosse, et je ne voulais plus que ça recommence.

Sur ces pensées, je descendis les marches des escaliers, un peu peureux de la réaction de Merwan. Nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis que Mikelangelo avait quitté la maison hier. Et Merwan savait pertinemment que j'étais fou amoureux de Michele. Et puis quand j'ai vu son regard hier, j'avais tout compris…Et Mikele aussi, d'ailleurs.

En même temps, c'était dur à ne pas voir. C'était le genre de regard que personne ne pouvait rater. Je savais que Merwan était incapable de me faire du mal, mais j'avais vu à quel point il pouvait être jaloux.

J'allai vers la cuisine et vis Merwan à la table me fixer en mangeant ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Je lui dis bonjour, il me répondit vaguement.

Je soupirai en me préparant un bol de céréales au chocolat. Je sentais déjà que l'ambiance allait être superbe ce matin en compagnie de mon demi-frère.

Aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ?...J'avais couché avec lui, certes, mais je ne voulais plus que ça se reproduise pour une simple raison : Mikelangelo.

Et maintenant, il avait vu qui était celui qui illuminait mes jours alors qu'il m'aimait…ça a dû le briser dans tous les sens du terme.

Le plus dur était sans aucun doute de voir que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. De toute façon, il savait très bien que c'était impossible entre nous. A ce rythme-là, c'était de l'inceste. Et c'était illégal.

De plus, je n'aimais pas Merwan de cette manière. Il était comme mon frère, mon ami, mais rien de plus.

Bien sûr, on aurait pu former un couple si nous n'étions pas ensemble, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il avait des qualités que je ne pouvais nier : son caractère très drôle, sa joie de vivre, son physique, sa compréhension,…mais sans plus.

Il ne m'avait jamais donné autant de sensations que Mikelangelo. Car lui, rien qu'en le voyant, je sentais déjà quelque chose.

C'était ça le plus magique.

Merwan osa enfin lever les yeux vers moi.

-Alors, c'était ton chéri qui était là ?

-Je ne suis pas avec, alors je ne vais pas dire que c'est mon chéri. Mais j'en suis amoureux. Michele est juste formidable. Tu ne le connais pas, et tu l'as regardé avec jalousie et méchanceté…D'accord, tu m'aimes, mais il s'en est aperçu, et il s'est posé des questions, le pauvre chéri…

-Et le pire, dans tout ça, mon cher Florent, c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle t'aime, la Michelle…

-Ce n'est pas Michelle, imbécile ! J'aime un homme, et il s'appelle Michele. C'est italien. Et il ne m'aime pas, il est hétérosexuel. A moins que tout d'un coup, il ait changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aimerait alors qu'il affirme aimer les filles. Ceci dit, Merwan je m'en vais, à tout à l'heure, soufflai-je.

Je pris mes affaires, mis ma veste, vexé par l'attitude de Merwan. Il était sympa, mais franchement, là, il m'avait vexé en se moquant de celui que j'aimais, du moins de son nom. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela.

Pourtant, Merwan m'aimait, alors je supposais qu'à partir de là, il voulait me faire plaisir,et pas m'embêter.

Même s'il existait l'expression « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Mais bon, ceci était tout de même frappant. On touchait à tout ce qu'on voulait, mais pas à Mikele.

C'est là qu'en fait, je me rendais compte que Mikelangelo était vraiment quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui, que ce soit d'une manière verbale ou physique. Quand bien même il me considère seulement comme un ami, je pense que je serai là pour le défendre et pour le réconforter.

Car même si je pensais que Mikelangelo n'était pas détestable, il semble quand même trop gentil. Bien évidemment, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour dire ça.

J'étais un peu jaloux des autres, dans mon genre.

Mikelangelo était tout de même un garçon sociable, malgré ses quelques lacunes en français. Les autres tournaient fort autour, et il ne les repoussait pas vraiment.

Les filles étaient attirées par lui, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elles lui tournaient autour, comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

Tandis que les garçons le trouvaient simplement sympathique, que c'était quand même un bon garçon qui a un beau caractère.

Alors, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir quand même peur pour lui. Je pensais qu'en restant avec moi, les gens le considéreraient mal. Après tout, j'étais « la tapette », le « gay » dont on se moquait.

Mais même si les autres ne m'aimaient pas, ça n'avait visiblement aucun effet sur le fait que Mikele soit apprécié des autres. Bien sûr, je ne lui souhaitais que du bonheur.

Tant mieux s'il était heureux, c'était tout ce que je lui souhaitais. J'en voulais juste à ces filles qu'il ne repoussait pas.

Le bus arriva et je grimpai à l'intérieur. Je dis bonjour à mes amis et vis Franck en train de pleurer. Je mis ma main sur ses épaules et il releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

-J'ai…mon copain m'a quitté, lâcha-t-il.

Je fus choqué. Je pensais que son couple était assez résistant. Mais apparemment, tout ça a été vite terminé, malheureusement pour eux.

J'étais triste pour Franck. C'était vraiment un gentil garçon, et il aimait celui avec qui il sortait…

Le bus s'arrêta et Mikele monta, accompagné de sa sœur.

Il salua quelques personnes qui étaient le bus et puis il se dirigea vers moi. Il me sourit et me donna la bise en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je souris et soupirai de bonheur. Il se détacha de moi et Maeva me fit un signe de la main. Je lui souris et Mikele alla vers Franck. Il me fit un regard interrogateur et je lui chuchotai ce qui se passait.

Mikelangelo respira un grand coup et chuchota quelque chose à Franck, ce qui le calma un peu. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et je vis Maeva faire un clin d'œil à Mikelangelo.

Le bel italien leva les yeux au ciel et me regarda.

Je détournai le regard et il mit sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. J'ouvris de grands yeux et quand je regardai Mikelangelo, celui-ci avait l'air paisible.

Maeva, sa sœur, vint devant moi et me dit :

-Tu sais…

L'italien bougea sa tête de mon épaule et je le vis faire signe de silence à sa sœur. Elle hocha la tête et il lui dit quelque chose en italien que je ne compris pas. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Maeva avait l'air embarrassée et elle me dit :

-Je suis heureuse de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en souriant.

Maeva devait sûrement avoir quinze ans, dans ces alentours-là. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que celui que j'aimais, elle arborait un air mature qu'il était dur d'imiter. Parfois, avec cet air-là, quand on l'observait, elle avait l'air aussi âgée que Mikele.

C'est pour ça que la première fois que je les avais vus ensemble, j'avais cru qu'ils étaient en couple et que du coup, j'avais désespéré.

Cependant, je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que Maeva voulait dire autre chose que « je suis heureuse de te connaître ».

Mikele s'en était aperçu et l'avait arrêtée dans son élan. C'est qu'il avait idée de ce qu'elle allait dévoiler. Et justement, qu'allait-elle me dire ?

Désormais, alors que Mikelangelo me perturbait en étant juste aussi près de moi, je me retournais les méninges pour trouver ce que c'était.

Ça devait sûrement être quelque chose d'important, puisqu'elle voulait me le dire…Mais Mikele n'avait pas semblé être très d'accord avec ça.

Le bus arriva à l'école et nous allâmes dans la cour. Michele salua quelques élèves et jeta un regard vers moi. Je fus intimidé et mon regard se dirigea vers le sol de la cour. Malgré toutes les fois où j'avais pu croiser son regard, j'étais très intimidé.

Surtout depuis hier. Il était venu chez moi, et il avait tout su. Pour mon demi-frère, pour mes parents…

Il savait également que j'étais homosexuel. Et malgré ça, malgré qu'il ait compris ce qui se cachait au plus profond de moi, il restait à mes côtés.

Mikelangelo était certes mon ami. Mais il était différent des autres, je le sentais.

Je ne m'étais jamais confié aussi facilement à une personne. Et pourtant, c'était naturel. Et s'il était resté avec moi, c'est qu'il arrivait quand même à m'apprécier.

J'étais sûr qu'hier, il allait s'enfuir et être embarrassé devant mes confidences. Mais même pas. Non, quand je l'avais regardé à ce moment-là, j'avais vu de la compréhension dans son regard. Il avait ce beau sourire qu'il arborait en temps habituel. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant.

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est qu'en aussi peu de jour, ma mentalité et ma vie avaient changées depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans mon école.

Car après tout, Mikelangelo descendait directement de mes rêves. C'est moi qui l'avais vu avant. Qui en étais tombé amoureux avant même de savoir qu'il existait vraiment.

Et en sachant qu'il n'était pas un songe, je le désirais déjà. En même temps, il y avait de quoi le désirer…

Cependant, je savais que je ne pourrai pas assouvir ce désir. Mikelangelo restait en quelque sorte pour moi le fruit défendu. La pomme dans laquelle je ne pouvais pas croquer. Mais cette pomme semblait tellement bonne…  
C'était un fruit irrésistible, aux aspects si brillants que mes crocs se languissaient de croquer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de cette pomme.

Cette pomme ne symbolisait pas que Mikelangelo à mes yeux. Elle symbolisait également la fascination et le désir sexuel que je développais.

Il fallait donc que je l'aime à ce point…

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'était vraiment impossible pour moi.

Mais si je pouvais m'en empêcher, je le ferais. Car cet amour n'avait aucun sens. Bien sûr, je l'aimais. Même avant de le rencontrer.

Alors, c'était impossible de revenir en arrière. Quand bien même ce n' était pas réciproque...

Je pouvais toujours me permettre de rêver, plus tard, quand je serai en couple. Je raconterai l'histoire de celui que j'aimais. De mon amour échoué.

Soudain, la sonnerie stridente retentit dans la cour. Je sursautai, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les rangs pour le cours d'anglais.

Mikelangelo se posta à côté de moi, pour ne pas changer. Dommage qu'on n'était pas en maternelle. Quand j'étais petit, les professeurs nous demandaient souvent de nous donner la main dans les rangs…

Bon, oui, d'accord, c'est stupide comme idée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette réflexion. C'était un peu pratique…

La prof arriva et nous dit d'aller en classe et qu'elle allait arriver après. Nous nous déplaçâmes jusqu'à la classe et puis nous allâmes nous asseoir sur les chaises. Mikele et moi nous installâmes ensemble et il me demanda :

-Ça va, Florent ?

Je me retournai vers lui et je le vis me regarder d'un air très doux, un sourire en coins aux lèvres et le coude sur le banc.

Mon cœur fondit à cette vue. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Ce n'était pas possible…Enfin, si, apparemment.

Mikelangelo restait une des seules exceptions sur Terre…Malgré ses quelques défauts, il avait des qualités. Il restait l'homme que j'aimais, mon coup de foudre.

-Oui, ça va très bien, répondis-je. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien…Je m'excuse… pour hier, avec …mon père, ce n'était pas … pas très poli de ma part…, dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien, Michele, tu devais y aller, c'est normal, répondis-je.

-Oui, mais….mais la prochaine fois, je…je le préviens, comme ça, ça semblera… peut-être moins court…

Je souris en m'empourprant. Je n'étais donc pas la seule personne à avoir trouvé que ce mini rendez-vous avait duré peu de temps.

Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi, le week-end approchait à grands pas. Il y avait toujours un moyen de s'arranger pour rester le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés.

J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi, même des caprices, pour pouvoir être avec lui, en profiter tant qu'il me considérait comme un ami.

-Si tu veux, cette après-midi, on s'organise un cinéma avec les autres. Et tu demandes à ton père si tu peux manger et dormir chez moi. Ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je.

Ça dérangera Merwan, mais ça lui fera les pieds. Il n'a qu'à voir que Mikele est (malheureusement) seulement un ami pour moi.

Mais je me demande toujours ce qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure…Comme quoi je ne voyais pas que Mikelangelo m'aimait.

Il ne m'aimait pas, c'était clair et net. En tout cas pas dans le sens amoureux. Alors pourquoi Merwan avait dit ça ?...

C'était sans doute sur le coup de la jalousie qu'il avait dit ça. Car c'était impossible que Merwan dise vrai. Il n'en savait rien.

-Je veux bien, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, dit-il le regard lointain et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris et la prof rentra avec un élève. C'était un nouveau, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était de petite taille, avait la peau légèrement halée, des cheveux courts ébènes avec quelques ondulations dedans. Il avait des yeux bleus perçants, mais des traits assez dur. Son visage n'était pas détendu, mais il n'était pas moche, si j'évitais de le comparer avec mon voisin, évidemment.

La prof d'anglais nous dit que c'était un nouveau.

Le garçon toussa lorsqu'il eut l'autorisation de s'exprimer et dit :

-Je m'appelle Massimiliano Belsito…je suis nouveau, je viens d'Italie. J'ai dû changer d'école, avant, j'habitais dans le Sud de la France, et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Il sourit et son visage était déjà plus détendu. Je regardai mon voisin, qui regardait bizarrement Massimiliano. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs exprimé d'une manière plus aisée que Mikelangelo.

Mikele s'étira et Massimiliano s'assit juste derrière nous. Mikele se retourna et lui dit quelque chose en italien.

Je me retournai aussi, regardai mon compagnon et vis du coin de l'œil que le nouvel élève avait souri à sa remarque.

Nous nous présentâmes à Mass, et puis les cours de la matinée défilèrent jusqu'à l'heure de midi.

Nous nous assîmes à la table, et je dis :

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Massimiliano se leva et me dit qu'il m'accompagnait car il avait également besoin d'y aller. Je lui souris et nous y allâmes. Il me suivait vu qu'il ne connaissait pas l'école et qu'il ne savait pas où étaient les toilettes.

Une fois nos besoins terminés, je voulus sortir, mais Massimiliano me plaqua soudainement contre le mur et me fit :

-Tu aimes Mikelangelo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu devines vite, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et me dit :

-Moi aussi, j'aime les hommes. Ça peut sembler étrange pour un italien, mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te rapprocher de Mikelangelo.

-Il faut que tu le rendes jaloux, que tu le provoques.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas ! Je ne saurai pas le rendre jaloux ! M'exclamai-je.

Massimiliano ferma doucement les yeux et caressa mes lèvres du bout de son pouce en me répondant :

-Voyons, Florent ! Si j'ai si vite déchiffré ton amour pour lui, j'ai aussi vu le sien pour toi. Il a l'air de bien vouloir le cacher, et de ne pas vraiment encore l'assumer, je pense qu'il a eu le béguin pour toi .

Je m'empourprai et levai les yeux au ciel. Et si il y avait un mince espoir que ce que disait Massimiliano soit vrai ?...Après tout, peut-être que j'avais tort de croire que Mikelangelo ne ressentait rien pour moi.

Si jamais…si jamais c'était réciproque je…je pense que ça ne va pas aller. Enfin,si j'irai très bien, mais si jamais ce dont je rêvais avait la chance de se produire…

Pour l'une des seules fois de ma vie depuis un moment, je me mis tout doucement à espérer. Mikelangelo n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un d'interdit à ma portée.

J'hochai la tête et Massimiliano me sourit. Il approcha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Tout en m'embrassant, il m'entraîna vers les cabines et tourna le bouton afin que nous puissions être enfermés dans cette cabine.

Sa langue joua avec la mienne et je fus soulagé de ressentir la sensation de lèvres en même temps que les miennes.

Ce n'était pas pareil entre avoir un sex-friend et un demi-frère qui te colle aux basques. Croyez-moi…

Même si avec Mikelangelo, si jamais je sortais avec lui, notre relation sera moins basée sur le sexe. Je pensais à quelque chose de sérieux pour lui. Parce qu'il est le seul que j'aie jamais aimé…

Mass me fit une fellation et je jouis assez vite, faute de manque. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait plus touché, et là, c'était trop bon…

Après cela, nous étions allé manger, comme deux enfants sages…


	7. Chapter 7

Tombé de mes rêves : Chapitre 7.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Nous étions en histoire, et j'étais à moitié en train de somnoler, comme tout le monde.

Mon professeur d'histoire était quelqu'un de soporifique, il avait assez de pouvoir pour réussir à nous endormir.

Il était âgé, sûrement proche de la retraite. Il avait l'air vieux, je lui donnais au moins soixante ans. Il avait un gros ventre, je n'avais jamais vu ça. D'ailleurs, c'était dégoûtant, vu que son pull était un peu relevé et qu'on pouvait entrevoir son ventre.

Il avait des cheveux blancs en arrière et de grands yeux bleus globuleux. Il s'exprimait avec une voix grave, douce, et d'une manière assez lente. C'était surtout pour ça qu'on s'endormait facilement.

Enfin, bon, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de somnoler, c'était Florent qui était à côté de moi. Heureusement qu'il était là pour tenir mon cerveau réveillé grâce à son physique.

Il était tellement beau que je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux.

Même si c'était à lui que je pensais dès que mes paupières se reposaient, je ne pouvais plus voir son visage, ce qui était dommage.

Il prenait note, les yeux baissés vers sa feuille et je l'observais, attentif. Je vis Mass lui chuchoter quelque chose et Florent lui répondre avec un petit sourire. Je serai les poings sur la table et pinçai les lèvres, légèrement jaloux.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours. Je relevai la tête et rangeai mes affaires.

Vu que j'étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de Mass, je me dépêchai. Mais quand je voulus quitter la classe, une main m'en empêcha en me prenant le poignet.

Je me retournai vivement et vis Florent me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mass était parti. J'essayai de retrouver une respiration normale en voyant le visage sérieux de Florent. Il était aussi beau sérieux qu'avec le sourire. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux t'en aller, car je te rappelle que nous passons l'après-midi et le week-end ensemble, Mikelangelo.

J'étais un imbécile…par la colère, j'avais voulu le fuir alors que j'allais passer tout mon temps avec nos amis et lui…de plus, le soir, j'allais manger chez lui et y loger. Je m'en suis réjoui pendant longtemps et j'ai failli oublier tout ça à cause d'un bête chuchotement dans l'oreille…je suis vraiment une tête de mule.

Ma jalousie avait failli tout gâcher.

Je n'y pouvais rien. Après tout c'était banal. Florent me l'avait déjà fait aussi…Mais le problème c'est que je le voulais pour moi…

Je devais accepter qu'il ait d'autres connaissances que moi, et je l'acceptais. Mais maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui, c'était dur de ne pas céder à la jalousie. Ce qui était idiot de ma part. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux de Mass.

Ils se connaissaient seulement depuis quelques heures, ils semblaient complices, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Et le jour où Florent sera en couple, devrais-je être heureux ou malheureux ?

Je serais heureux pour lui car il trouvera le bonheur, mais malheureux pour moi, parce que je n'aurais rien eu. Je n'aurais pas réalisé mes rêves.

Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai quelqu'un que je serai capable d'aimer assez pour avoir un minimum de bonheur…Même si je ne serai jamais autant amoureux. Même si Florent restera toujours dans ma tête, parce qu'il était mon premier véritable coup de foudre de ma vie, et que cet amour était indépassable.

Et puis, rien n'était perdu pour l'instant, j'avais encore ma chance avec Florent. Seulement, il fallait que je fasse tout pour l'avoir…

Cependant, je me sentais incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui, en dormant chez lui. Je ne trouvais pas ça très…intelligent. Surtout qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Et puis, de toute façon, je voulais être sûr d'être vraiment seul avec lui, de le lui dire au bon endroit et au bon moment.

Alors, j'allais me taire pour l'instant et profiter de mon amitié avec lui, de pouvoir le fréquenter. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Florent lâcha mon poignet et j'hochai la tête en souriant.

-Oui, excuse-moi, répondis-je. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-On y va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, allons-y.

Nous quittâmes la classe ensemble et puis nous allâmes retrouver les autres à la sortie. Franck nous dit :

-Dîtes, vous avez fait des choses dans la classe pour prendre autant de temps ? Bande de coquins…

-M'enfin, Franck ! S'exclama Florent, l'air embarrassé, lèvres un peu pincées et teint pivoine. Tu as repris du tempérament, dis !

Franck leva les épaules et soupira en répondant qu'il n'allait pas déprimer toute sa vie pour une rupture…

Il n'avait pas tort, pour le coup. C'était mieux de profiter de la vie plutôt que de la gâcher pour si peu de choses.

Marc et Fabien étaient là aussi, avec nous.

Je fus un peu content de ne pas voir Mass. Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que je dis, mais je n'avais honnêtement pas envie qu'il gâche MES instants avec Florent. Il y avait des limites, vraiment…

Bien sûr, c'était certes égoïste de ma part parce que j'aimais Florent et que pour l'instant, je me sentais incapable de partager ce lien que je pensais très fort alors que je n'étais qu'un ami parmi ses autres amis. J'avais la même chose que les autres.

Et pourtant, ça me semblait tellement différent, parfois…Comme la fois où j'étais venu pour la première fois chez lui.

La façon de nous comprendre l'un et l'autre était quelque chose de spécial.

De plus, il m'a bien dit que j'étais le seul à qui il avait dit que Merwan était amoureux de lui. Avec qui il se sentait aussi naturel, qui l'analysait aussi vite.

C'est vrai que j'avais senti que toute cette situation autour de son homosexualité lui faisait de mal au fond de lui, et j'avais raison.

Sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt pour l'avouer à quelqu'un…

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait me le dire, comme si j'étais son meilleur ami. Que je serais encore et toujours là pour lui et que ça ne changerait pas.

J'étais ainsi parce que je l'aimais, tout simplement.

Marc dit :

-Tout le monde est là…on va au parc ?

-Oui ! Répondîmes-nous.

Nous quittâmes tous l'école et commençâmes à marcher jusqu'au parc. Mes affaires étaient dans mon sac : mon sèche-cheveux, ma laque, mon pyjama (enfin, un bête t-shirt blanc), mon slip et mes vêtements pour demain, ma trousse de soin avec maquillage et ma brosse à dents…Tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon week-end chez Florent.

Je soupirai de bonheur en regardant celui-ci. J'étais heureux de pouvoir être avec lui…en dehors d'un contexte scolaire.

Juste au moment où j'avais commencé à regarder la personne que j'aimais, celui-ci se retourna et me sourit.

Il vint marcher à mes côtés et me demanda :

-Ça va ?

-Oui…et toi ?

-Je ne saurais pas aller mieux…c'est en partie grâce à ta présence…répondit-il.

-Merci…je l'avoue, moi aussi.

Il sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches, tranquille. Je pinçai les lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement plus sûr qu'à l'école. Il avait une démarche plus rapide, plus sûre, les épaules plus ouvertes. Quand on le voyait dans la cour, il était refermé sur lui-même, les épaules rentrées, les lèvres pincées, le dos parfois vouté, il évitait les regards moqueurs…

Il semblait si fort en ce moment, si différent. Florent voulait paraître fort alors qu'il était vraiment fragile.

Il était comme une poupée de porcelaine, que n'importe qui pouvait briser. A l'intérieur, tout ça le dévorait, toute cette douleur. Parce que les autres le maltraitaient.

Or, même si parfois, dans la cour, il était enfermé sur lui, dès que quelqu'un l'embêtait, il suffisait que Florent fasse un regard noir ou s'approche dangereusement de la personne l'agressant, et ça s'arrête.

Parce qu'il était sûrement digne, parce qu'il ne voulait plus s'attirer la honte.

Or, ça lui faisait mal, et il ne voulait pas en parler, alors qu'il devrait…C'est pour ça que j'étais là. Mais je ne devrais pas être le seul à être au courant…du moins, je trouve que sa famille devrait le savoir…Cependant, sa famille n'a pas l'air soudée…

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas le leur dire. Il m'avait expliqué sur Internet que sa mère avait mal réagi quand elle a appris son homosexualité…

Nous arrivâmes au parc après dix minutes de marche, et nous nous assîmes tous sur un banc. Fabien, Marc, Franck, Florent et moi-même tous l'un à côté de l'autre, même si nous étions assez serrés à cinq garçons.

Marc me dit :

-Alors, toujours célibataire, l'italien ? Vu toute la cour qui te court après, ça m'étonnerait…

-Et bien, je vais t'étonner, mais je le suis toujours.

-Haha, je ne le dirai pas aux filles, alors. Il n'y en a pas une qui t'intéresse, dans l'école ? Moi je trouve qu'il y en a vraiment qui ont de jolies formes, tu sais…

-M'enfin, les mecs, vous ne pensez qu'aux filles et qu'au sexe ! S'exclama Florent.

-Toi tu penses bien aux garçons et au sexe, répondit Fabien.

-A Un garçon…par contre, pour le cul, je l'avoue, lâcha Florent.

-Ha ouiiii, t'es amoureux, c'est vrai ! Et toi, Mikele ? Demanda Franck.

-Oui, je suis amoureux. Et toi ?

-Ben, je te rappelle que je viens d'être célibataire, mais j'ai un homo' à ma disposition.

Il vola un baiser à Florent, qui protesta en croisant les bras. Je serai les poings en voyant la scène. J'aurais bien voulu être à la place de Franck, mais je ne voulais pas un baiser comme ça. Ça ne serait pas bien, ni jouable, de le lui voler.

Surtout que dans le cas de Franck, il prenait ça pour un jeu. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais Franck avait toujours l'air d'aimer Florent… Décidément, nous étions quelques-uns à l'aimer…

Je soupirai et Fabien me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as déménagé en France, Michele ?

-Mes parents ont divorcé, et vu qu'on voulait vivre en France, mon père, ma sœur et moi sommes partis en France.

-J'adore ton accent italien, soupira Florent.

-Il trouve ça sensuel, à mon avis, me chuchota Marc.

Je m'empourprai tandis que Florent protesta, le visage rose.

Franck leva les yeux au ciel et Marc rit, l'air sadique et content de lui. Florent s'affala contre le banc et lui tira la langue. Je le trouvai beau, encore une fois. Même quand il faisait le con.

Il se leva et alla vers l'arbre en face du banc.

Il me sourit et me fit signe de venir. Je me levai et il déposa ses mains sur mes épaules en me chuchotant de rester ici.

Franck fronça les sourcils et vint vers nous en demandant à Florent ce qu'il faisait. Il répondit qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Franck serra les poings et Florent m'écarta. Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait.

-Ce n'est pas ton copain qui t'a quitté…c'est toi qui l'a quitté, dit Florent.

-Oui,je l'ai quitté, et j'ai été bien bête de le faire. Je sais que tu l'as fait avec moi une seule fois tout ça pour te soulage, mais j'ai toujours voulu recommencer…Parce que je t'aime. Alors, choisis-moi à la place de celui que tu aimes pour rien. Parce que je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien te dire, ça me libère totalement.

Florent soupira et pinça les lèvres, dubitatif. Il fit non de la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas sympathique pour Franck,mais je ne voulais pas perdre Florent….même si je ne l'avais pas gagné et que je ne le gagnerai jamais. Mais c'était juste que même s'il était heureux, j'en souffrirai. Je souffrirais de le voir embrasser un autre garçon alors que je l'aimais. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Si je pouvais le contrôler, j'arrêterais ça tout de suite.

-Franck…je t'aime en tant qu'ami. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, ça risque de briser notre amitié. Et même si j'aime ce garçon pour rien, je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerais être avec quelqu'un que j'aime en amour.

-Ha, Franck et Flow', la plus longue histoire d'amour du siècle ! S'exclama Marc en venant les étreindre. On va vers la plaine, histoire de se bouger de ce banc ?

Nous allâmes vers la fameuse plaine de jeu. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas d'enfants qui jouaient dessus. C'était calme. Dommage, j'aimais les enfants, je les trouvais mignon. Je m'assis sur une des balançoires et Florent s'assit sur l'autre. Je lui demandai de me pousser, juste pour pouffa et déposa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins.

Je soupirai de satisfaction en sentant ses mains me toucher. Je ne pus retenir un frisson appréciateur.

Il émit une petite pression, et la balançoire commença à partir en avant. Quand elle redescendait, j'avais le bonheur de ressentir ce contact si doux. Mon dieu, si c'était déjà ainsi, il ne fallait pas demander en cas de relation sexuelle ce que je ressentirais avec Florent.

Tout ça, je pouvais toujours le rêver.

Les autres arrivèrent et rirent en nous voyant. Cependant, ils ne firent pas beaucoup mieux en faisant les cons sur les autres balançoires, sur le toboggan et sur le tourniquet.

D'ailleurs, après les balançoires, nous allâmes sur le tourniquet. Après, j'avais l'impression d'être saoul. On avait tous la tête qui tournait. Je marchais de travers. D'ailleurs, à cause de ça, je fis une chute mémorable dans les graviers de la plaine. Je ris, et Florent se dirigea vers moi, l'air inquiet et me demanda si ça allait. Je secouai la tête et il me tendit la main. Je mêlai mes doigts aux siens et il m'aida à me lever.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en ressentant sa peau juste contre la mienne. C'était ce que je pensais être le plus jouissif au monde.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi…Déjà, sa peau était très douce, et puis mon cœur s'accélérait rien qu'à son contact. Déjà quand je n'avais pas réalisé mon amour pour lui, j'avais pu ressentir toutes ses choses. C'est pour cela que j'avais souvent envie de lui donner la bise à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Seulement, à ce moment-là, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…et désormais, depuis que j'avais failli tout lui dire, c'était à la fois la joie et la douleur qui m'envahissaient quand il était là.

La joie, parce que j'étais heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés, d'être ami avec lui. D'entendre sa voix quand il me parlait, de voir son regard, son visage si magnifique tous les jours, même si j'en devenais dépendant. Le week-end était dur, en général. Même si je m'amusais bien, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui.

Parce que j'avais enfin découvert que je pouvais aimer, que l'amour existait vraiment pour moi, que j'aimais enfin quelqu'un. Et que ce soit un homme, je m'en fiche. Je l'aimais.

Alors…la douleur aussi, parce que je voyais que ce n'était pas de moi dont il était amoureux…alors,à chaque fois qu'il me touchait,malgré tous ces sentiments de joie, ça me faisait un poids dans le cœur parce que je savais que ça n'irait jamais plus loin entre nous. Que nous ne serons pas aussi proches que j'en ai envie.

Alors, voilà pourquoi tout ça prenait des tournures étranges… voire même parfois décevantes. Mais alors, je me réjouissais tout de même de voir ce que nous allions faire chez Florent…

D'ailleurs, le reste de l'après-midi passa vite, nous allâmes dans des magasins,nous parlâmes et fîmes des blagues durant des heures sans nous lasser. C'est quand il fut dix-huit heures que tout le monde s'en alla et se fit la bise.

Après avoir dit au-revoir aux amis de Flow', celui-ci et moi allâmes attendre le bus. J'eus un grand sourire en pensant que j'étais près du but.

Florent s'assit et je fis de même. Il me demanda :

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec nous ?

-Oui, j'ai passé vraiment un super après-midi, j'espère qu'on va en refaire, répondis-je. Enfin, ce qui m'enchante le plus, c'est de dormir chez toi.

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Juste à ce moment-là, le bus arriva. Nous y montâmes et puis nous montrâmes notre abonnement au chauffeur en lui disant bonjour. Nous nous assîmes vers l'avant, vu que pas mal de monde était déjà au fond. Près de nous, il y avait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui me regardait avec attention.

Je lui fis signe et elle me sourit avec toutes ses dents.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds et attachés en deux petites tresses, les joues roses, de grands yeux bleus brillants, et portait une robe en laine. Elle était toute petite et mignonne.

-T'es beau ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Elle n'a pas tort, lâcha Florent.

Je ris en rougissant légèrement et je remerciai la petite. Elle me demanda comment je l'appelai et je lui répondis. Elle sourit et me dit qu'elle s'appelait Manon.

-Et le garçon qu'est à côté de toi, c'est ton amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Je lui souris en répondant que non.

J'étais ravi de voir qu'elle y croyait. On devait sûrement former un beau couple pour qu'elle croie ça, surtout à son âge.

-T'es amoureux de lui, et lui de toi alors !

-Dis, ma chérie, arrête un peu d'embêter le monsieur ! La réprimanda sa mère.

-Ho, vous savez, elle ne m'embête pas…répondis-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire à la mère de la petite.

La petite me fit signe quand elle dût descendre du bus et j'y répondis en souriant. Cette fille était exceptionnelle, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.

Je soupirai à Florent que j'adorais les enfants. Il me répondit que lui aussi, même si il ne pouvait pas en avoir, vu sa sexualité.

Finalement, moi aussi. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. C'était parce que j'aimais Florent que je n'allais pas avoir d'enfants. Et je serai très heureux comme ça, vraiment…

Nous arrivâmes chez Florent, qui ouvrit la porte. Nous rentrâmes et Merwan fit signe à son demi-frère, me regardant, lèvres pincées. Florent leva les yeux au ciel en me disant de ne pas faire attention à lui.

Nous allâmes vers la cuisine, et je l'aidai à préparer le repas. Je demandai :

-Que vas-tu faire pour Franck ?

-Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais. Il le sait. Et il connaît la personne dont je suis amoureux, j'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que cette histoire dégénère dangereusement. Franck est mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'il soit plus que mon ami. J'ai conscience que ça lui brise le cœur, mais est-ce que tu sortirais avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas ?

-N…non, mais…mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je…c'est la première fois que je suis réellement amoureux de quelqu'un. Avant, j'étais le genre de garçon à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, en Italie. Maintenant, j'ai changé. Même si la personne que j'aime ne m'aime pas.

-Je me demande comment on ne peut pas t'aimer.

-Je veux que cette personne soit…avec moi, m'aime en amour, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, soupirai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et mis les frites dans la friteuse pour les cuire. Je fis la salade et puis retournai la viande dans la poêle. Pendant que la viande cuisait, je mis la table avec Florent qui m'indiqua où se trouvaient les couverts et les assiettes afin que je m'y retrouve.

C'était amusant de faire la cuisine avec lui…c'était dans ces moments que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une scène de couple qui faisait la cuisine…

J'avais un peu le droit de rêver, vu que la petite avait cru que nous étions en couple…

Mais la chose qui m'avait le plus perturbé, ce n'était pas qu'elle croyait que nous étions en couple…c'était plutôt qu'elle avait deviné que j'aimais Florent…et qu'elle avait dit la même chose de lui.

Je secouai la tête. Après tout, elle était petite, elle avait peut-être dit ça ainsi…

Quand le repas fut servi, Florent appela Merwan.

Celui-ci descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, pas l'air très pressé de descendre ici. Je devinais que c'était bien évidemment à cause de moi qu'il ne voulait pas venir manger.

Il s'assit et me mit un vent royal quand j'essayai d'engager une conversation avec lui. Florent pinça mon bras, et je compris que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler.

Nous mangeâmes, fîmes la vaisselle (enfin, Florent la fit) et puis nous montâmes dans la chambre de Florent.

Il me proposa de regarder un film. J'acceptai. Vu la veine que j'avais, il avait mis un film d'horreur. Ma peur fut une très bonne excuse pour me blottir contre lui durant tout le film (non, je n'avais pas fait exprès d'avoir peur, je détestais vraiment ça).

Florent ne s'était pas moqué de moi, au contraire, il m'avait rassuré et tout s'était un peu mieux passé, même si je n'avais pratiquement pas regardé le film.

Après, il me dit qu'il allait se laver, et je me retrouvai seul dans la pièce.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et m'affalai dans le lit. Je pris le coussin de Florent et le mit contre mon nez. Je respirai à plein nez sa douce odeur vanillée, qui berçait toute la pièce.

J'observais les quelques photos de lui maintenant. Il était si beau…

Mais alors que je regardais ses photos, la porte s'ouvrit sur Merwan. Je sursautai et regardai le demi-frère de mon aimé.

-Le fameux Michele…Ou Mikelangelo, comme dirait mon demi-frère.

-Que…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais te donner un bon conseil, le rital. Premièrement, tu ne fais pas de mal à mon demi-frère, il est fragile. Deuxièmement, si jamais tu lui brises le cœur pour une quelconque raison, tu auras affaire avec moi. Troisièmement, tu n'es pas le bienvenu chez moi, mais je suis obligé de t'accepter parce qu'il t'invite, et que je vais sûrement devoir te supporter longtemps.

-Mais je…je ne lui brise pas le cœur, il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui.

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne t'aime pas, et que si tu fais du mal à Florent, je serais ton pire ennemi, me répondit-il. Même si tu es canon.

J'hochai la tête, n'ayant aucuns mots pour m'exprimer. Il quitta la chambre, et je restai ainsi, figé.Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait complètement lessivé. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, et il me détestait. Il n'y avait rien de plus immature dans son comportement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Florent revint, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il s'affaissa bien vite en me voyant.

-Tu te sens bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Merwan m'a juste dit mes vérités. Enfin, une vérité, que je suis son meilleur ennemi.

Florent soupira et s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Il me caressa la joue et je me détendis. Il me dit d'aller me laver.

La tête dans les nuages après son geste sur moi, il m'indiqua où était la salle de bain.

Toujours un peu stone, je pris ma douche et puis séchai mes cheveux et lavai mes dents. Ensuite je mis mon pyjama (enfin, mon t-shirt et mon slip), et puis me rendit dans la chambre de Florent.

Une fois la porte franchie, je vis celui-ci lever les yeux vers moi et me regarder de haut en bas. Je vis un matelas au sol avec des coussins et des couvertures.

-J'ai une idée, Florent ! M'exclamai-je.

-Quoi ?

-Tu prends ton matelas et tu le mets à côté du mien, comme ça, ça sera plus gai…enfin, plus joyeux.

Il sourit et puis m'obéit en répondant que c'était une excellente idée. Après, nous nous allongeâmes et discutâmes pendant un moment.

Et puis, nous nous perdîmes dans les bras de Morphée…


	8. Chapter 8

_Tombé de mes rêves._

_Chapitre 8._

_PDV Florent Mothe._

_-Non, Mikele, tu ne fais pas ça ! M'exclamai-je, au bord de la démence._

_Il me tournait le dos, les poings serrés et regardait la falaise, la tête penchée vers le bas. Et moi, j'étais derrière lui, sur le bord de cette falaise._

_Je n'osais pas le toucher, de peur de le faire tomber. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je ne le savais même pas._

_Mais son regard vers le bas m'indiquait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire, et je voulais l'en empêcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche sa vie, il ne fallait pas qu'il tue un être tel que lui-même, je ne voulais pas le perdre._

_-Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait ! S'exclama-t-il._

_-Mais…je n'ai rien fait…_

_-Ha bon ? Et pourquoi, tous les jours de cette foutue vie dans cette foutue école, tu embrasses cet…imbécile d'italien, juste sous mes yeux ?!_

_-M'enfin, Mikelangelo…tu es mon ami !_

_Il se retourna et pinça les lèvres. Il s'avança vers moi, les poings serrés._

_Mon cœur battit la chamade, au fur et à mesure de ses pas très lents._

_Pour finir, il arriva juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon corps, sa tête un peu en-dessous de la mienne._

_Son souffle arrivait même à se mélanger au mien, me perturbant comme jamais. J'aurais tant voulu déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes…_

_-C'est bien le problème, Flow', souffla-t-il, calme._

_Je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds, gêné par son regard noisette. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dis :_

_-La vérité est que je n'aime pas Mass._

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux et puis fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire, et pourtant, c'était bel et bien la vérité._

_Oui, je n'aimais pas Mass, je m'étais mis avec lui pour voir si ça rendait bien Mikelangelo jaloux, pour voir si ce petit italien dont j'avais rêvé était aussi amoureux de moi. Pour savoir si lui aussi, il m'aimait._

_Je ne voulais pas l'aimer pour rien._

_Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je continuai sur ma lancée :_

_-C'est que je me suis mis avec lui pour voir ta…réaction. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, il heu…il savait que je…que…tu…éprouvais quelque chose…et moi…moi aussi…moi aussi, je…_

_Mikelangelo écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Ce rêve, comme tous les autres, m'avait vraiment paru très réel. Surtout la proximité de Mikelangelo.

Celui-ci me serrait dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, relâchant un léger ronflement. Il était torse nu et portait un pantalon de pyjama.

J'étais en train de rêver ou c'était la réalité ? je ne le savais pas bien. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir où j'étais.

Ma chambre, légèrement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Mon lit juste à côté. Deux matelas réunis par terre, comme Mikele l'avait…proposé la veille.

En effet, j'étais dans le monde Réel. J'étais bel et bien dans les bras de Mikelangelo, celui-ci me serrant fort.

Sa douce odeur fruitée m'envahissait. Ses lèvres entrouvertes me donnaient envie d'y glisser ma langue.

Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il me regarda quelques minutes dans les yeux, à moitié fatigué.

-Hmm…bonjour, Flow', dit-il.

-Bonjour, Mikelangelo, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il regarda ses bras autour de ma taille et rougit à vue d'œil, gêné de me faire ça. Il défit son étreinte et puis essaya de se lever, sans gros succès puisqu'il retomba sur ses fesses dans le lit. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et je lui demandai :

-Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Je n'ai plus…plus de… fesses, se plaint-il en grimaçant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en pensant que cette douleur aurait pu lui arriver autrement. En pensant à ça, je m'empourprai légèrement. Il se retourna vers moi, et vis sûrement mon visage rose de confusion.

Il sourit et je me levai, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il prit ma main et emmêla ses doigts aux miens.

Son sourire s'agrandit en même temps que le mien, alors qu'une douce chaleur m'envahissait tout entier, et ma peau chauffait.

Une fois Mikelangelo levé, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

Il lâcha ma main et je demandai :

-Heu…tu veux…déjeuner ?

-Oui, oui.

Il alla dans son sac et se changea devant moi. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir son corps quelques instants. Son corps _nu._

Et là, il m'avait donné plus d'envie que je l'avais estimé.

Parce qu'il était plus que beau, je pensais qu'il était beau en entier, mais pas à ce point-là. Je me retournai et essayai de contrôler mon érection en me concentrant sur quelque chose que je détestais, ce qui, heureusement pour moi, fonctionna et me calma.

Mikelangelo une fois habillé, nous descendîmes pour aller petit-déjeuner. Une fois en bas, il s'assit en faisant attention à ses fesses, aillant toujours mal à cause de sa chute. Je dis bonjour à Merwan, qui se retourna, et me répondit rapidement.

Il jeta un œil sur celui que j'aimais et ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant grimacer. Il serra son couteau dans sa main et continua à couper sa tartine.

Il avait bien vite tiré des conclusions de tout ça…

Ça me faisait sourire…quand je me dis que ça aurait pu être vrai.

Mikelangelo et moi avons passé la nuit dans la même chambre…dans le même lit. Si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, nous aurions pu…

Enfin, non, Mikele n'était pas comme dans mes rêves, il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Il n'était pas jaloux de Massimiliano.

Même si son comportement froid envers lui me semblait de plus en plus étrange.

Je servis Mikelangelo et moi, qui s'étirait, décoiffé. Et il n'était pas maquillé. Ce qui était, en son sens, fortement…sexy.

Il était si beau, naturel. Je trouvais que le maquillage ne lui apportait pas plus de beauté, il était déjà parfait au naturel, même avec ce début de barbe naissant sur son menton et sur ses joues.

Justement, ça ne cachait pas son vrai visage, ses pupilles légèrement roses. Sa peau couleur café au lait.

Il était si beau que, en m'asseyant pour manger avec lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, de l'admirer encore une fois en profitant de mes instants avec lui.

Je mangeai ma tartine en vitesse et me servis ensuite du cacao.

-Tu en veux ? Demandai-je à Mikele.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît, répondit-il en me souriant.

Je lui fis un bol de cacao et puis le lui servis.

Il me remercia et nous bûmes nos cacaos. Il déposa délicatement son bol sur la table et je le regardai.

Il rit et me dit :

-Tu as du cacao.

Il avança son index vers ma moustache et essuya le reste de cacao. Je dus m'empêcher de frissonner, mais je ne réussis pas à ne pas rougir à cause de son geste.

Il sourit et avala le cacao en suçotant son doigt. Si ce cacao s'était trouvé sur ma bouche, ça aurait été un baiser indirect…

-Merci, répondis-je.

-A ton service.

Merwan me regarda, étonné, et quitta la pièce. J'haussai les épaules et Mikele me demanda :

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Si tu veux, le matin, on peut…

-Faire de la musique ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bonne idée, et l'après-m' on va faire du shopping…

Il approuva en se disant sûrement que c'était une bonne idée.

-Tu m'accompagneras jusque chez moi, s'il-te-plaît ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me remercia et puis il m'aida à ranger la vaisselle et la nourriture (le nutella le jus d'orange…).

Ensuite, nous montâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et je l'emmenai alors vers mon petit studio personnel.

Il se dirigea vers le siège de mon piano et s'y assit. Il me regarda et je pris une guitare.

Je lui souris et il me dit :

-Chante-moi quelque chose…j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je.

J'échangeai encore un regard avec lui. Nous nous regardions beaucoup, et pourtant, je n'en étais pas tellement gêné…j'avais tellement envie de soutenir son regard. De le regarder encore et encore, sans baisser ma vue, juste profiter de sa présence à mes côtés.

Parce que parfois, je sentais qu'il allait s'en aller…comme au début de mon rêve. Quand il voulait sauter de la falaise.

Mais je ne voulais pas ça. C'était certes égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse de ma vie…

Ce thème, tout à coup, m'inspira des paroles…

Et je me mis à chanter :

« J'pense qu'il ne le sait pas.

Mais moi, je suis fou de tout ça.

Je n'veux pas qu'il disparaisse.

Je veux juste échanger des caresses.

Je l'aime.

C'est simple à dire, mais je l'aime.

D'un amour fou, d'un amour…complexe.

Mais je l'aime sans…complexes.

Il est ma vie.

Parfois, j'ai un peu de mélancolie.

Il me fait voyager…

Jusqu'au paradis.

Je l'aime.

C'est simple à dire, mais je l'aime.

D'un amour fou, d'un amour…complexe.

Mais je l'aime sans…complexes.

J'ai envie de lui dire…

De ne pas partir, yeah.

Il me laisse des souvenirs…

Je suis rempli de désirs…

Ooooooooooooh…

Je l'aime.

C'est simple à dire, mais je l'aime.

D'un amour fou, d'un amour…complexe.

Mais je l'aime sans…complexes.»

Je finis la chanson que je venais juste de composer et je levai mon regard vers celui que j'aimais, vers l'homme de mes rêves.

Il me regardait avec un regard touché et il me dit :

-C'est…magnifique !

-Merci, c'est quelque chose que je viens juste de composer, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, d'un coup.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le piano. Il chanta quelque chose en italien.

Je le regardai jouer, toujours emporté par sa musique, uniquement concentré sur le clavier, avec quelques regards vers moi.

Quand il me regardait, j'essuyais mes larmes, mais il finit par me surprendre en train de pleurer.

Il termina sa chanson, et ne sachant pas quoi dire, il s'avança vers moi et avança sa main vers mon visage.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi et me sourit.

Il essuya doucement mes larmes avec le dos de sa main. Ses doigts étaient doux et chauds. Il suivait le tracé parfait de mes perles salées et ainsi, il caressait mes joues et presque la commissure de mes lèvres.

Il me dit :

-Merci.

J'hochai la tête et j'allai prendre un mouchoir dans une armoire.

Il me regarda attentivement et me dit :

-En effet, on devrait faire un duo en cours de musique… si tu réussis à éviter de chialer…et si ça t'arrive, on s'approche à la fin de la chanson et je te fais comme tout à l'heure.

Je détournai mes yeux des siens et répondis que je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient.

Après ce moment plutôt embarrassant pour moi, nous fîmes de la musique ensemble.

Moi à la guitare, et lui au piano. Parfois, nous inversions les rôles, vu que nous savions tous les deux jouer de ces deux instruments.

Le plus magique pour moi, c'était d'entendre sa voix toute pure, et magnifique. C'était difficile de ne pas aimer une voix pareille.

Soudain, pendant qu'on jouait, nos estomacs se mirent à gargouiller en même temps. Nous rîmes et il me tapa la main. Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent automatiquement pour la seconde fois de la journée, et donc, les mêmes sensations me parcoururent tout entier.

Je me levai ensuite, et il lâcha ma main.

Nous descendîmes et Mikelangelo me dit qu'il allait faire à manger.

Il me demanda si j'avais de la sauce bolognaise et j'en avais. Il fit cuire les pâtes et pendant ce temps, réchauffa la sauce en ajoutant quelques épices et autres dedans.

Il finit la sauce et déposa la casserole sur le sous-plat (oui, pendant qu'il avait cuisiné, en plus de l'admirer de dos, j'avais aussi pensé à faire la table, quand même) et s'exclama :

-Perfetto…Buon appetito !

Il me sourit et s'assit. Je dis :

-Heu…grazie !

-Bene ! Di niente ! Répondit-il.

Je souris en l'entendant parler italien. Je ne savais pas que ce serait encore plus beau que le français…

Avec son accent, ses « r » roulés, ses « u » prononcés « ou »…c'était mignon et irrésistible. Et puis en plus, c'était un italien avec un sang chaud, donc du coup, ça lui donnait un côté encore plus sexy (déjà, il l'était à la base sans le vouloir, alors bon…)

Je le laissai se servir en premier et il se servit alors une bonne grosse assiette de pâtes. Je fis de même, ayant faim en sentant l'odeur de sa sauce.

Je goûtai pour la première fois à ses pâtes (ndla : c'est grave, j'ai des pensées perverses en écrivant cette scène, je vais bientôt voir un psychologue _ ) et dès que j'y goûtai, je sus que c'était les meilleures pâtes au monde.

Elles étaient absolument…délicieuses. C'est le genre de nourriture que seul un italien peut faire.

Après avoir vidé la casserole à nous deux (et paf, dans le nez de mon demi-frère, il n'a qu'à apprécier Mikelangelo et venir manger avec nous), nous allâmes dans le salon et nous assîmes dans le divan.

Mikele s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Heu…avant d'aller en ville, on va quand même digérer…

J'hochai la tête et il mit la sienne contre mon épaule …

Plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il était 14h. En voyant Mikele dormir dans mes bras, je compris que nous avions fait la sieste pendant deux bonnes heures ensemble.

Je prononçai doucement son nom en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Il se réveilla et me regarda en faisant des petits yeux fatigués.

Il me sourit et bâilla un coup. Ensuite, il s'affala contre mon torse et me dit :

-Il y a des jours où je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Je ris et puis il se leva. Je fis de même et nous allâmes mettre nos vestes. Il alla récupérer son sac avec ses affaires dans ma chambre en vitesse.

Nous sortîmes et il faisait fort froid…bien sûr, nous approchions du début des examens de noël…

Ils commençaient mardi, et quand Mikelangelo va retourner chez lui, je vais continuer à étudier mes cours afin de ne pas avoir d'échecs (ce serait bête de rater ma dernière année).

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au centre commercial, quasiment collés l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud, nos mains s'effleurant de temps en temps, comme par réflexe.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans la galerie. Ici, il faisait plus chaud, mais Mikelangelo ne s'éloigna pas de moi.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas…c'est juste que quand il allait repartir chez lui, j'allais me sentir affreusement seul…

Maintenant qu'il était entré dans ma vie (enfin, maintenant que je l'avais connu), chaque instant passé avec lui était précieux, et j'en profitais au maximum.

Et dès qu'il me quittait, dès que je me séparais de lui, il me manquait horriblement. Pourtant, je pourrais très bien faire comme au bon vieux temps : faire de la musique, me chamailler avec mon demi-frère…

Mais je ne saurais pas…je ne saurais plus faire ça sans lui, plus rien n'est pareil.

Si, je ne dépends pas de lui, mais sans lui, les choses n'ont pas les mêmes goûts qu'avant, elles perdent leur intérêt, parce que ce qui les rend intéressantes, désormais, c'est sa présence. C'est quand il les fait avec moi.

A l'origine, je dois avouer que je déteste le shopping, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc…mais entendre Mikelangelo me le demander et pouvoir l'accompagner, ça donne une autre couleur à la chose.

Mikele s'arrêta devant un magasin de jouet, se tourna vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux, et s'exclama :

-Ho oui, Flow' ! Un magasin de jouets ! On y va ?! S'il te plaît ? Finit-il sur un ton suppliant.

Je ne pus pas résister à son regard suppliant et acceptai sa demande…il m'embrassa sur la joue en sautillant dans tous les sens et puis je l'accompagnai dans le magasin. Une fois rentrés, il ne se calma toujours pas, et resta ainsi, sautillant avec un grand sourire et me tirant par la main dans les rayons.

Je voyais les gens regarder mon aimé avec un air choqué, et nos mains liées avec un air outré, dans la plupart des cas.

Décidément, les gens avaient tendance à croire que Mikelangelo et moi étions ensemble…

Il me tira vers le rayon des jouets pour bébés (rien que pour aggraver son cas) et regarda les jouets qui faisaient du bruit (évidemment) et puis me regarda avec un air espiègle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il avançait lentement son doigt vers un bouton sur une vache. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en riant (il ne fallait pas chercher) et puis appuya sur le bouton.

La vache s'illumina de plusieurs couleurs, et s'exclama (avec une voix pourrie) :

« Je suis pistache, la vache ! »

Mikele éclata avec son rire aigu dans le magasin et des mères avec leurs enfants ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en l'entendant. Je souris et mis mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Je chuchotai dans son oreille :

-C'est bon, bébé a fini ?

-Oui…

-Si tu veux, je te l'offre, dis-je en montrant la vache qui s'était éteinte entre temps.

Mikele me sourit et prit la vache dans ses mains (on aura tout vu) et nous allâmes à la caisse. J'avais clairement l'impression d'être une mère qui allait acheter un cadeau de noël à son gosse…

Je précise que je fais ça pour lui faire plaisir, parce que je n'aurais jamais acheté un truc pareil à mes enfants.

Nous arrivâmes à la caisse et la caissière scanna l'article.

Je dus payer dix euros et elle fit la manette entre Mikelangelo et moi.

-Vous voulez un emballage cadeau pour le jouet de votre enfant ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

Je me raclai la gorge en voulant rire et puis Mikele ajouta :

-C'est moi l'enfant, donc, non merci.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Mikelangelo et puis lui donna alors sa vache. En sortant du magasin, il me remercia en voulant me rembourser.

-Ne me rembourse pas, je t'ai dit que je te l'offrais, mon enfant. Maintenant, sois sage et obéis à papa ! M'exclamai-je.

Mikelangelo et moi échangeâmes un regard de défi et nous rîmes. Pas très résistant, ce jeu. Il imita une voix d'enfant et me fit :

-Oui papa !

Nous continuâmes à faire les magasins…

Je ne m'étais jamais autant marré en faisant du shopping.

Mikelangelo s'était cassé la figure en essayant de marcher avec des bottes avec des talons hauts ( il savait mettre des chaussures de femmes).

Dans un magasin de vêtements et d'accessoires, il m'avait fait essayer tout et n'importe quoi…

Et la collation de seize heures avait juste été énorme. Mikelangelo et moi avions tous les deux commandé des crêpes au chocolat, et nous nous étions retrouvés avec du chocolat partout, c'était juste énorme…

J'avais vécu les meilleurs instants de ma vie avec lui en cet après-midi. Nous étions tous les deux proches et complices, comme des meilleurs amis.

Et même si je voulais qu'on soit plus que des meilleurs amis, ça me faisait tout de même plaisir d'être proche de lui…

Cependant, tout se termina vite, et il fut temps de reconduire Mikelangelo chez lui…

Il râla un peu quand il le sut, mais nous quittâmes le centre commercial pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, même si j'allais le voir demain, et encore tous les jours jusqu'aux vacances…

Je donnerai tout pour rester avec lui, mais il faut bien que nous étudions…et vu l'après-midi qu'on a eue, les études entre nous ne risquent pas d'être sérieuses.

Nous attendîmes le bus et il arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Nous grimpâmes à bord du bus et nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre. Mikelangelo déposa sa main sur mon épaule et soupira :

-Dio mio…si je pouvais…rester avec toi, ça m'arrangerait.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Il sourit et je sonnai avant son arrêt. Nous descendîmes du bus et je l'accompagnai devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit devant nous, nous faisant sursauter.

C'était juste Maeva, la sœur de Mikele, qui nous accueillait, très souriante.

-Bonjour ! Je vous ai vus arriver, tous les deux !

Je souris et puis elle nous fit entrer et je me sentis gêné. Comme si elle l'avait compris, elle me dit de faire comme chez moi.

Nous bûmes un verre et puis je dis au-revoir à Maeva et Mikele en leur faisant un baiser sur la joue.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Une fois que Florent s'en alla (malheureusement), ma sœur me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Alors, comment se sont passées tes siestes dans ses bras ?

-Comment tu as…ho, peu importe ! Oui, très bien, répondis-je.

-Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez rien fait en étant dans le même lit.

Je soupirai et confirmai les dires de ma sœur. En effet, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Florent et moi.

Je sortis le jouet que Flow' m'avait offert et ma sœur me regarda d'un air interrogateur, tout à coup.

-Flow' me l'a offert…je l'ai supplié pour aller dans ce magasin…enfin, tu me connais.

Ma sœur éclata de rire et hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne poussai pas sur le même bouton que tout à l'heure et la vache dit :

"I love you…je t'aime!".

J'eus un sourire sur mes lèvres et puis rangeai ma vache dans le sachet.

Je montai dans ma chambre et commençai à étudier…

Au bout de deux heures d'étude, j'arrêtai, soulagé.

Je ne faisais pas confiance en mon esprit.

Celui-ci revenait sans cesse aux instants vécus avec Florent, cette nuit…tout ce qui le concernait.

Impossible de se concentrer plus de temps en pensant à celui que j'aimais…

Quand il m'avait chanté sa composition, je me demandais de qui il parlait, parce qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un.

Ce n'est sans doute pas de moi…si ça se met, c'est cet imbécile de Massimiliano, l'autre italien beau-gosse de l'école.

Vu qu'ils me semblaient trop proches hier à la fin du cours…

Ce serait con de me faire piquer la place que je convoite par un autre italien…j'avais droit au bonheur, moi aussi !

Et puis, Florent et moi, quoi qu'on fasse, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, encore et toujours.

Mais je pense qu'au niveau de ma relation…je ne pouvais pas espérer plus que de l'amitié…

Certes, il était homosexuel, mais pour être avec lui, je ne voulais pas que ce soit uniquement pour le sexe…je voulais qu'il soit vraiment mon petit ami. Que tout ça soit du sérieux, de vivre ma vie avec lui.

Ça peut paraître ridicule, mais je rêve surtout de ça parce que je l'aime, pas parce que je délire complètement.

Florent m'hypnotise à lui seul…

Oui, je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, plus que tout. Il représentait bien plus que les autres à mes yeux…s'il n'est plus là, je suis perdu. Si je le perds, s'il est avec un autre que moi, ça n'irait plus…

C'est horrible à penser, mais je le voulais…mais s'il était heureux en couple avec un autre…je devrais me réjouir de son bonheur, non ?

Ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'être malheureux de ne pas y être arrivé.

J'avais décidé qu'un jour, j'avouerai mes sentiments…ce qui sera difficile, mais vivre avec un poids pareil sur soi, c'est absolument horrible.

Mon amour, parfois, j'ai envie de le crier sur des toits, mais je ne pouvais pas …je voulais seulement être discret.

Il réagira, même si je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chances que je sois repoussé par Florent…mais il fallait que je lui dise.

Il saura et ainsi, je serai libre…Libre de l'aimer ou d'avoir le cœur extrêmement blessé, brisé. Florent, quoi qu'il aime, qui qu'il aime, restera toujours mon coup de foudre. Le seul homme que j'aie aimé. La seule personne pour qui j'éprouve ces sentiments.

Je l'aime, c'est simple et compliqué à la fois…


	9. Chapter 9

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 9.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Mon réveil sonna, il était six heures du matin.

Autant dire qu'à cette heure-ci, j'étais aussi motivé qu'un paresseux dans son arbre.

En plus, aujourd'hui, j'avais examen. J'étais tout simplement épuisé. J'avais étudié hier durant l'après-midi et au début de la nuit.

Autant dire que j'étais prêt, parfaitement. Je connaissais ma matière par cœur, et autant dire qu'avoir relu aussi vite relevait du miracle.

Mais en même temps, pour le week-end que j'avais eu, autant dire que ça en valait largement la peine.

Rester dormir chez Florent avait été une pure merveille à mes yeux.

La matinée à faire de la musique était superbe...

L'après-midi, quand j'y repensais...c'était le moment où nous avions étés les plus proches. Je n'ai jamais autant ri avec une personne.

Florent était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, sans conteste. En plus d'être magnifique, il avait toutes les qualités d'un homme parfait...même s'il n'était pas parfait, personne n'était parfait...Florent n'était pas dieu, mais ses défauts le rendaient craquant...tellement...

Cependant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait à son propos...et je le savais, c'était Mass, encore et toujours Mass...

Si ça se met, je me fais juste des films, il n'y a peut-être rien entre eux...

Alors pourquoi avais-je ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Ma sœur savait tout de mon histoire, de mes sentiments amoureux pour Florent...

Mon père ne le savait pas, mais il allait voir mon prof de théâtre, monsieur Dib, comme j'ai compris, mon prof voulait lui parler un jour...

Et je savais que Florent (enfin, je l'avais vu) aimais se confier à ce prof-là, le seul à ne pas le critiquer pour son orientation sexuelle...

Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de me soulager, de me soutenir dans mon amour pour Florent. Elle savait que ce n'était pas tous les jours facile pour moi d'admettre tout ça.

En effet, pour un Italien coureur de jupons, ce n'était pas facile de me dire que je l'aimais...du mois au début, parce que maintenant, je l'assumais parfaitement.

Maintenant, elle m'aidait un peu à supporter mes élans de jalousie envers Massimiliano...ma sœur sera toujours là pour moi.

Je me levai et m'habillai. Ensuite, j'en profitai pour aller aux toilettes.

Je descendis et ma sœur m'accueillis en me faisant la bise sur la joue. Je me dépêchai de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Ensuite, je regardai une connerie à la télévision.

Une fois l'émission finie, j'allai prendre mon sac à dos et mis ma veste. Lorsque je sortis et grimpai dans le bus, je n'y vis même pas Florent.

Normalement, il devrait être là, mais il n'y a que ses amis...je leur dis bonjour et Franck déposa sa main sur mon épaule en me disant :

-Florent est déjà à l'école, je crois...il devait y aller en avance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ouais...c'est con, j'aurais voulu lui dire au moins bonjour maintenant, dis-je en râlant.

-Tu le verras là-bas...ce n'est pas un drame. Mais tu seras seul avec lui, parce que nous devons aller à l'autre bâtiment, puisqu'on a espagnol, et vous anglais...

Être seul avec lui...si Franck savait, je ne demandais que ça. Même si j'avais été seul avec Florent (enfin presque) pendant le week-end, j'appréciais plus que tout être avec lui...j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus proche de lui.

Je gardais toujours son cadeau près de moi, sa vache. Sa vache qui me dit qu'elle m'aime...et je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand elle me dit ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est Florent qui me le dit alors je la garde.

Quand j'ai montré et dit ça à Maeva, elle a éclaté de rire et s'est foutue royalement de moi. Même si elle sait que j'aime Florent, mes pensées la faisaient rire. Bon, d'accord, je devais avouer que le truc avec la vache, c'était débile, mais bon...c'est bien la première fois que je suis comme ça.

J'admire ma sœur pour me supporter ainsi, parce que ça ne doit pas être vraiment facile de vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi, j'en ai conscience...

Cependant, je n'y pouvais rien. C'était nouveau pour moi, et je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes pensées...ni mes sentiments. Aussi débiles soient mes pensées. Et c'est vrai que parfois, je me trouvais ridicule quand je pensais à Florent...

Mes rêves étaient bizarres, parfois. En général, j'étais au bord du suicide, et puis Florent essayait de me secourir. Il réussissait et je lui avouais mon amour pour lui, et ensuite, on restait ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étrange dans ces rêves.

C'est que je voyais tout, mais je n'avais pas la libre pensée d'agir. J'avais l'impression qu'un autre esprit me commandait.

Je n'ai jamais été sur le point de me suicider par amour, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais...je tiens à la vie, et même si je suis amoureux de Florent, la seule chose qui me donnerait envie de disparaître de ce monde, ce serait sa perte...

Donc, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais tant désespéré...

Si, j'avais entendu, avec ma propre voix implorée :

« Ha bon ? Et pourquoi, tous les jours de cette foutue vie dans cette foutue école, tu embrasses cet...imbécile d'italien, juste sous mes yeux ?! »

Et Florent m'avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas Mass, mais qu'il m'aimait...Moi...ce qui appartient seulement au Monde des rêves, j'en ai bien l'impression...

Et pourtant, parfois, je devais avouer que je rêvais que tout soit vrai...qu'il m'avoue qu'il m'aime, et qu'il a fait tout ça pour me rendre jaloux. Imaginez si c'était la vérité...j'en rêve totalement.

Mais ce ne sont que des rêves...je dis souvent que les rêves, c'est quelque chose de vrai quand on y pense...mais trop rêver peut mener à des déceptions, alors je préfère être tout de même rationnel.

Nous sortîmes du bus et Franck me souhaita « bonne merde » pour l'examen. Je le remerciai rapidement et lui souhaitai la même chose.

J'allai vers la cours, réjoui de voir la bouille de Florent qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers temps...dur de passer ces moments près de lui.

Mais ce que je vis en entrant dans la cour...

Ténèbres...Des ténèbres m'assaillirent...Le noir...je me sentais glisser dans le noir...

Plus tard, je sentis des mains me secouer...

« Mikele réveille-toi ! » ...Papa.

« Notre rendez-vous est reporté, Solal...et ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tombé dans les pommes, il va reprendre ses esprits »...Yamin.

«Mikele...je t'en prie, reviens... »...Florent...et Florent, salaud, lâche ma main ! Imbécile ! Tu me provoques encore des sensations...

Je me réveillai et lançai un regard noir à Florent alors que mon père me fit un sourire, soulagé de me voir réveillé...

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de voir Flow'...

Et bien...

En rentrant je l'ai vu...avec ses lèvres écrasées contre celles de Massimiliano...et comme vous pouvez le voir...ça m'a fait vraiment un bel effet.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et Florent essuya mes larmes...mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il m'avait brisé le cœur, et il me touchait encore. Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, ça me faisait encore et toujours le même effet...

Mais s'il me touchait, ça m'apportait une lueur en plus...mais là, ça me faisait plaisir. Sachant qu'il...aimait un autre. Sachant qu'il touchait un autre, qu'il l'embrassait qu'il...lui faisait l'amour...

Je vais être honnête, quand j'ai eu mon week-end avec Florent, je me suis mis à espérer, bien de trop. Je me suis senti si bien à ses côtés, si proche de lui...et puis quand je voyais son regard sur moi, sa manière de parler...parfois, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'il m'aimait...mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Et quand je l'ai vu si proche de Mass ; l'embrassant...étant à la place que je voulais avoir alors qu'il le connaissait beaucoup moins que moi...

Quoique, s'ils avaient...

Non, je n'osais pas y penser.

J'eus du mal à respirer en pensant à ça et le médecin essaya de me calmer. Je lui chuchotai :

« Faites partir Flow', il me fait du mal ».

Le médecin dit :

-Florent, vous devriez retourner à votre examen, je sais que vous n'avez pas fini, et vos études sont importantes.

-Ok...au-revoir Mikele.

Je ne répondis pas et il s'en alla. Ma respiration se calma...

Je soupirai calmement.

-Papa...voudrais-tu me laisser avec Yamin, s'il-te-plaît...il faut que je lui parle. Merci.

Mon père me sourit, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Yamin s'assit près de moi et me demanda :

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-En fait...c'est Florent.

-Je m'en doutais...tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, je ne répète jamais les secrets de mes élèves, Florent en est témoin. Je parie que je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur lui que toi...enfin bref, dis-moi, Michele...

-Je suis...je l'aime, d'accord...et en fait, ça, ce n'est pas le souci. Le souci est ce que j'ai vu en rentrant dans la cour de l'école. J'ai vu Florent en train d'embrasser Mass et en fait...je sais que je devrais être heureux pour lui...mais je ne sais pas être heureux pour lui quand je viens d'être malheureux en voyant...ça. Parce que vous voyez l'effet que ça fait ? J'en suis tombé dans les pommes, et...et ça m'a brisé.

Ma phrase se termina par une voix brisée, une voix que je ne connaissais pas...ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer et de faire une crise.

-Ecoute, Mikele...je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu dois continuer à faire tes examens malgré tout...et je sais que Florent n'aime pas Mass, alors ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire va vite se terminer entre eux, et...

-Oui, mais si jamais il ne m'aime pas, ça ne durera pas...

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce que tu crois...as-tu examens demain ?

-Non.

-Et bien retourne chez toi, je pense que tu en as besoin. Ton père va te raccompagner et tu feras ton examen d'anglais demain, Mikelangelo...tu as besoin de te reposer, parce que je pense que même si ton cœur sera toujours brisé demain, tu seras dans un meilleur état qu'aujourd'hui.

Yamin s'en alla et alla appeler mon père...j'avais du mal à croire que désormais, mon professeur de théâtre savait que j'aimais Florent...

Mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le sache...plutôt que ma sœur seule qui me trouvait mignon mais qui se foutait quand même de moi quand, parfois, je parlais de celui que j'aimais...

Je savais que Yamin était plus mature et qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi...il savait que Florent était homosexuel et il m'avait vite cerné...

J'avais confiance en lui.

Cette confession m'avait apporté un peu de bien, mais quand je me retrouvais seul, je faisais tout pour ne pas craquer...mon père était à côté et j'avais peur qu'il me voie dans cet état-là...il avait assez vu quand Florent était là.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne que je l'aime...surtout pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction...et surtout, Florent et moi, désormais, c'est vraiment perdu d'avance...

Yamin me disait qu'il savait plus de choses...mais que voulait-il donc dire ?

PDV Yamin (ndla : oui, oui...)

Parfois, je n'en revenais pas de mon intuition...

Début d'année, Florent m'avait confié son amour pour Mikelangelo...j'avais des soupçons en ce qui concernait les sentiments de Mikele, et là, il vient de me confier son amour pour Florent...

Je dois avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble, seulement il y avait un hic...qu'est-ce que Florent foutait avec Mass ?!

Justement, Florent sortait de l'examen...je l'interrompis.

-Flow', dis-moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ?

-C'est vrai que tu es avec Mass ?

-Ha oui...mais je ne l'aime pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous donc avec, Florent ?

-Je fais ça pour rendre Mikelangelo jaloux, mais je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, alors...

-Mais tu te fais du mal, mon petit ! Et pas qu'à toi, Florent ! Vous ne vous aimez pas, et Florent, pour l'amour de Dieu...je sais que Mikelangelo est le premier homme dont tu es tombé amoureux, alors je t'en prie...ne perds pas ton temps et fais-lui comprendre subtilement ce que tu ressens pour lui, montre-lui que tu tiens à lui, et puis le jour où tu le sens, profites-en pour tout lui dire...pas de suite, mais je t'en prie, quand même...

-Oui, vous n'avez pas tort...merci, monsieur Dib, je vais rompre avec Mass et agir.

Florent partit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres...quel imbécile, parfois...les ados, je vous jure, il y a des cas...

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Mon père m'aida à monter les escaliers en entourant ma taille. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois, aillant des crises au niveau de ma respiration...

J'avais honte, vraiment, d'être dans cet état-là, mais il devait se demander ce que j'avais à force d'être dans cet état-là...

Il devait penser que j'avais un problème physique et besoin de repos...mais je n'avais pas mal à mon corps.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser...mon cerveau me faisait du mal.

Dans ma tête, j'avais sans cesse cette image...d'eux...en train de s'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mémoire gardait ça ?!

Je pris la vache de Florent et la regardai durant quelques minutes.

-I love you, me dit-elle encore une fois.

-C'est cela, Florent, c'est cela...dis-je en jetant la vache au bout de la pièce.

Ma sœur entra dans ma chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil en me regardant.

-Quoi ? Croassai-je.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Florent ? Me demanda-t-elle. Si tu te voyais ...tu fais peur, mon chéri.

Ma sœur arriva près de moi et je la serrai dans mes bras. Je pleurai sur son épaule et versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ça me faisait du bien...je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lâche la pression.

Ma sœur me regarda et me passa un mouchoir. Je me mouchai donc et essuyai mes perles de sel avec mes mains.

Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais vu...

Elle discuta de ça avec moi pendant des heures, essayant de me rassurer...mais ses mots n'arrivaient pas à réparer ce trou, cette fissure.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Ma sœur lâcha ma main et s'en alla pour aller voir qui arrivait.

Je l'entendis descendre et discuter avec une voix trop lointaine pour que je l'identifie...j'entendis quelqu'un monter, mais ce n'était pas les pas de ma sœur. Quelqu'un toqua poliment à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi, Mikelangelo.

Florent...non, je ne pouvais pas le voir, pas après ce qui s'est passé...et déjà entendre sa voix faisait accélérer mon cœur, alors franchement, si il rentrait...je vais me jeter dessus, pour sa sécurité, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il rentre ici...

-Flow'...vas-t-en...

-Il faut que je te parle...

-VAS-T-EN ! M'exclamai-je.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner en courant...merde...qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...il faut que je le rattrape !

Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, descendis les escaliers, et ouvris la porte de la maison. Je restai dehors, sentant les gouttes de pluie tomber sur moi.

Florent monta dans le bus et je ne pouvais rien faire pour le rattraper...il était trop loin...il était trop tard pour m'excuser.

-Mikele, rentre, dit ma sœur.

-Non. Je vais chez Florent.

-Tu n'es pas bien...

-J'ai dit quelque chose d'ignoble, laisse-moi faire ! M'exclamai-je.

Je rentrai, mis des vêtements secs, et puis pris ma veste. Je sortis et pris ma voiture. Je conduis jusqu'à la maison de Florent.

Alors, une fois devant chez lui, je sortis de la voiture. Je sonnai à la porte et puis on m'ouvrit presque de suite alors que j'avais encore le poing en l'air pour toquer.

Un Florent en pleurs m'ouvrit la porte, et j'étais dans le même état que lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et dis :

-Excuse-moi...je n'aurais pas dû, je ne suis pas bien...

-Tu m'as inquiété, tu sais...

Il descendit ses mains le long de mon flanc et je frissonnai de plaisir en sentant ses mains sur moi, me caresser...je l'aimais, même si il aimait un autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer...

-C'est pour toi que je pleure, Mikele, pas parce que je viens de rompre avec Mass...

Mon cœur partit à toute vitesse et je regardai Florent. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et je dis :

-Ha...je...mais tu l'aimais, non ?

-Mikelangelo, réfléchis un peu de temps en temps...je ne l'aime pas, et quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, c'était avant que je ne le connaisse...un jour, tu sauras qui j'aime...crois-moi. Et tu sauras pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui...je te dirai tout.

-Et pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas maintenant ?

-C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, Michele...mais quand j'en aurai le courage, je te jure que je te le dirai...parce qu'il va bien falloir que tu le saches.

J'hochai la tête et mordit ma lèvre inférieure...j'étais soulagé que son couple avec Massimiliano soit faux...

Mais il aimait un autre...est-ce que je pouvais me permettre d'espérer que les rêves que je faisais la nuit soient vrais ?

Alors...j'allais profiter de lui au maximum, lui montrer que je tiens à lui.

-Pas de problèmes...

-Tu m'as fait peur aujourd'hui, Mikelangelo...quand je t'ai vu étendu par terre dans les pommes...c'est moi qui t'ai pris dans mes bras, qui t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie qui ai prévenu ton père...et même Yamin. J'ai cru que...que c'était plus grave qu'un évanouissement, je panique vite...alors je t'en prie, ne me refais plus des coups pareils, Mikelangelo...parce que je veux que tu te sentes bien, et pas que tout finisse mal pour toi.

-Merci, Florent...moi aussi, tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai ouvert la porte...j'ai cru que tu ne me pardonnerais pas, que tu me la fermerais au nez...je suis vraiment navré, Flow', parce que je tiens vraiment à toi...tu es quelqu'un d'unique et puis...voilà, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et cela pour des raisons que je te dirai un jour...je...je t'adore, tu vois.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui fis la bise à Florent, mais ce fut lui qui déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il le fit lentement. Il m'en donna une...et puis une deuxième sur l'autre joue. Et une autre sur le front.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, me rapportaient tant de sensations...

Je le regardai et il me sourit. Je baissai les yeux et dis :

-Heu...j'y vais. On se voit après-demain. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien...bonne merde Mikelangelo, l'examen est facile, mais bon...tu verras. Il suffit d'étudier.

-Merci.

Je lui fis la bise et retournai chez moi, le cœur léger. Ma sœur me regarda et me vit sûrement complètement fou. Je sautais dans tous les sens et je chantais. Bref, pire que d'habitude. Elle m'arrêta et je lui dis en chantonnant que Florent avait rompu avec Mass et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. J'étais pire qu'une fille, j'en avais conscience.

Je montai dans ma chambre et repris la vache que j'avais jetée sur le plancher. Je la mis contre mon torse et elle me redit qu'elle m'aimait.

-Moi aussi, Florent, je t'aime...moi aussi.

PDV Solal.

J'étais en train de parler à Yamin de mon fils. Il me disait qu'en plus d'être apparemment doué en musique, il l'était aussi en théâtre...

Yamin était un homme très gentil, et assez charmant pour quelqu'un de son âge. Enfin, il avait le même âge que moi, à peu près, mais je le trouvais mieux fait que moi, surtout au niveau de son visage...

Et puis, là, nous avions viré sur le sujet Florent...

-Florent est aussi particulier que Mikelangelo...sauf que ce qui se passe avec lui est différent...Florent est un élève studieux, gentil comme tout, mais c'est quelqu'un de très fragile au fond de lui, et il a du mal à l'admettre, parce qu'il a sa fierté. Il est homosexuel et...il a fait son coming out devant les élèves de l'école...

-Ils ont mal réagi, ces gamins, je parie, répondis-je.

-Pire que ça...Florent a été maltraité, et il l'est encore. Certains l'ont battu, mais le plus dur pour lui est qu'il a aussi été blessé psychologiquement par les autres élèves et par leur attitude. Ces élèves sont immatures, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est...et Florent a fortement besoin de plus que des simples amis pour se confier, il a clairement besoin d'être en couple. Ou du moins d'avoir un meilleur ami. Et Mikelangelo me semble très proche de lui, je les vois tout le temps ensemble.

-Je suis heureux que mon fils connaisse et rassure quelqu'un comme Florent...Mikelangelo est quelqu'un de superbe et de généreux, dis-je.

-Il a peut-être hérité ça de son père ! S'exclama Yamin.

Je m'empourprai et répondis :

-Heu...merci, Yamin,mais je ne le pense pas...quoique, à choisir entre sa mère et moi...et puis, je te retourne le compliment, tu sais. Je pense que c'est une qualité d'être aussi proche des adolescents que tu l'es, ça ne doit pas être difficile. As-tu des enfants ?

-Non, je suis moi-même homosexuel, mais...heu...ce n'est pas pour ça que je comprends bien Florent, nous ne sommes pas du tout les mêmes, lui et moi. Et...voilà, c'est tout.

J'hochai la tête et souris. Yamin avait l'air gêné de me le dire, mais je trouvais ça bien de sa part...et puis, je devais avouer que ce Yamin me plaisait de plus en plus...

Houlala, je n'étais pas net, aujourd'hui. J'avais des réactions bizarres parfois...et si j'étais amoureux de Yamin ?!

On ne sait jamais...en y réfléchissant, c'était vrai qu'il me plaisait mais...je devais en être sûr, vraiment.

Je pris sa main et un frisson me parcourut. Bon, d'accord, ça, c'était plutôt louche...il me regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. En cet instant, je me sentis défaillir et j'enlevai ma main de la sienne.

-Yamin...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur ses lèvres...

PDV Florent Mothe.

Quelle journée de folie aujourd'hui...

Ce matin, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie pour mon italien favori. J'étais en train d'embrasser Massimiliano (comme un con) et puis j'ai entendu un gros bruit.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Mikelangelo à terre.

J'ai relevé sa tête et vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il n'était absolument pas bien, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ma présence.

J'ai paniqué, mais je l'ai rapidement pris dans mes bras, en laissant tomber Massimiliano (comme une vieille chaussette, sur le coup) et ramené à l'infirmerie, prenant soin de le prendre délicatement, profitant de sa proximité.

Je stressais, mais je devais dire que j'ai dû m'empêcher des milliers de fois de lui voler un baiser, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien, vu qu'il était évanoui.

Bref, je l'ai ramené à l'infirmerie, et le médecin l'a directement pris en charge quand il l'a vu.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais allé trouver monsieur Dib et il avait téléphoné au père de Mikelangelo, Lorenzo (ou Solal, comme tout le monde disait). Le temps qu'il arrive et qu'il reste près de Mikelangelo à lui parler quelques minutes, mon aimé se réveilla...et je dus sortir de la chambre...

Plus tard, Yamin est venu me trouver pour me demander de ne plus être avec Mass, il était au courant, et j'ai déduit que c'était parce que Mikelangelo m'avait vu en train de l'embrasser ce matin...

J'ai eu l'espoir que le plan de Mass ait fonctionné, mais qu'il fasse plus mal à Mikelangelo qu'autre chose, alors, j'ai arrêté cette relation qui me faisait aussi du mal...

Mais après ça, je me suis rendu chez lui...rien de grave, je voulais voir si il allait mieux et je voulais lui dire que je n'étais plus avec Massimiliano.

Sa sœur m'a ouvert et m'a laissé monter...j'ai toqué à la porte de sa chambre, et il m'a ordonné de m'en aller en reconnaissant ma voix.

J'ai pensé que je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour lui, alors, j'ai fui, et je suis retourné chez moi, le cœur meurtri, en me souvenant de la voix de Mikelangelo m'aillant dit de m'en aller. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toquait à ma porte. J'avais ouvert immédiatement et découvert Mikelangelo en larme qui a sauté dans mes bras...

Il s'est confié et s'est excusé...et quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus avec Massimiliano, son visage s'est comme...éclairé.

Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'étreindre, encore et encore, profitant un maximum de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

PDV Florent Mothe.

Mon alarme retentit, me réveillant en sursaut.

Pourquoi avais-je donc mis mon réveil aujourd'hui alors que je n'avais pas d'examen ?!

Bon, ceci dit, je fus tout de même obligé de me réveiller…et puis, soudain, j'eus une idée fabuleuse…

Et si je rejoignais Mikele, vu que lui, il avait son examen aujourd'hui ?!...

Soudain, alors, je fus plus motivé.

Je me levai en vitesse et m'habillai…Je mis un pull noir avec des chaines dessus et divers dessins de tête de mort. Il y avait un petit décolleté dessus, je le trouvais magnifique. En dessous, je mis un slim noir avec des clous sur les côtés. Le pantalon moulait mon entre jambe, j'avais intérêt à faire gaffe…

Et comme chaussures, je mis une paire de baskets noire.

Après m'être habillé convenablement, j'allai dans la salle de bain.

Je soignai un peu ma barbe afin qu'elle soit plus courte. Ensuite, je me mis un coup de crayon et de l'eye liner.

Et puis je mis une ombre à paupière d'un noir très foncé comme le ciel durant la nuit.

J'appliquai du fond de teint sur ma peau, mais pas de trop. Je laissai mes cheveux légèrement bouclés sur mes épaules.

Je descendis en vitesse pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le bus, et mon demi-frère était déjà parti à l'Université pour ses examens.

Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie de voir son regard plein d'amour et de reproches.

Après avoir petit déjeuné, je mis ma veste en cuir et sortis afin d'attendre le bus.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente, celui-ci arriva. J'y montai et présentai mon abonnement au chauffeur.

Au son de ma voix, je vis la tête de Mikelangelo se redresser vers l'avant du bus. Il me regarda de haut en bas, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je le rejoins et m'assis à côté de lui, de peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

Il me fit deux bises bien bruyantes et nous nous dîmes bonjour. Il fixa mon visage…il allait finir par me gêner, à force.

-Montre un peu ton pull, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris ma veste et lui montrai mon pull. Il ouvrit la sienne. Il avait le même pull que moi. Je me permis de regarder son pantalon. On avait les mêmes vêtements.

Je fus vraiment très gêné en découvrant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Pour avoir une…il avait une.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas trop longtemps sur ce détail et lui souris, mine de rien, rouge pivoine.

Je me demandais bien ce qui lui faisait cet effet…à son âge, les érections matinales, c'était un peu dépassé…

Alors, je me demandais ce qui lui faisait cet effet…

Je me mis à observer ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Personne, même pas une jolie fille pour attirer l'attention de Mikelangelo.

Ne me dites pas que…non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ça à cause de moi…

Premièrement, je savais que Mikelangelo aimait les filles…De plus, nous étions seulement amis, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions…ensemble, en couple. Et puis, comment pourrait-il m'aimer ?

Son orientation sexuelle l'en empêcherait mais…mais s'il avait eu le coup de foudre sur moi, comme moi je l'avais eu pour lui ? Et si son érection était à cause de mon apparence, du fait qu'il m'ait vu maquillé, habillé d'une façon moulante ?

Parce que j'ai eu du mal à me contenir quand j'ai vu que lui aussi, il était habillé comme ça…

Non, je me faisais des films. Si ça se met, c'était tout bêtement un accident, une érection matinale qui n'avait rien à voir avec son désir pour moi.

-Florent…que comptes-tu faire pendant mon examen ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais aller à la salle de musique…

-Cool ! Tu m'attendras ?!

-Je t'ai attendu un moment et je t'attendrai encore, répondis-je.

Mikelangelo me regarda et je devins rose en me rendant compte de la bourde que je venais de dire. Merde. Faites qu'il n'ait pas compris.

Mais il se contenta de me sourire et de me remercier. J'ai eu un sacré coup de chaud.

Le bus arriva à l'école et Mikelangelo et moi descendîmes. Il ajusta un peu sa mèche en se regardant dans la vitre du bus qui partait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Comme s'il avait besoin de se faire beau…

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et nous dûmes nous séparer là. Je lui souhaitai une « bonne merde » pour son examen.

Bien que n'aillant pas totalement compris l'expression, il s'en alla en me remerciant et en me souriant.

J'allai dans la salle de musique et m'installai au piano en pensant à celui que j'aimais. Ce gars était un cas à part, je vous le dis.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Florent…mon dieu, Flow'. Alors là…

En le voyant débarquer dans le bus, j'ai cru avoir accès à…mes rêves. Et encore, même mais fantasmes sur lui étaient moins bien que ce que j'avais vu. Je savais qu'il était beau, mais à ce point, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Et puis, par surprise, il a débarqué dans le bus. Même pantalon moulant que le mien, cheveux lâchés, visage maquillé.

Mon dieu, voir ça, c'est la mort assurée. Désormais j'étais tout déboussolé, et vraiment en forme (c'est le cas de le dire) pour mon examen.

Parce que je n'avais rien trouvé mieux (enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler) que d'avoir une érection en le voyant. Et une belle, en plus.

Si ma sœur m'avait vu, elle se serait foutue de moi. Littéralement.

En plus, je crois que Florent l'a remarqué, vu son regard…

Ma prof finit par venir et je passai mes examens en quelques heures : l'expression écrite, l'expression orale, la compréhension à l'audition et la partie grammaire.

Je m'en étais sorti (bien qu'avec une petite faiblesse en compréhension à l'audition) et puis m'en étais allé avec les bons vœux de ma prof pour les fêtes à venir et pour la nouvelle année. Je l'avais remerciée et lui avais souhaité la même chose (et non pas une « bonne merde », comme Flow'. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas compris).

Content d'avoir fini, je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique. J'entendis des notes de piano derrière la porte.

Je l'ouvris très discrètement et la fermai de la même manière.

Florent Mothe était assis sur le siège du piano, caressant les touches d'ivoire au fur et à mesure de son jeu, enchaînant des accords et des rythmes plus complexes et plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Même de dos, ce mec parvenait à être sexy.

Il se retourna et me fit un grand sourire (dites « chease »).

Je le rejoins et il arrêta de jouer.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr… je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-Si, si, quand même beaucoup, répondit-il.

Je souris et m'assis à côté de Florent. Il me demanda :

-Tu sais qu'il y a le bal à la fin des examens ?

-Ouais…

-T'as déjà une cavalière ?!

-Nan, mais toi, comment vas-tu faire ? Demandai-je.

-J'y ai réfléchi pendant longtemps…en attendant ma terminale, pour voir comment je vais m'arranger. Mais comme j'ai compris, ils nous obligent à y aller avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si une fille va accepter pour que je la laisse tomber le reste de la soirée et pour qu'elle aille danser avec un autre mec…tu pensais inviter quelqu'un, toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ben…il n'y a aucune fille qui m'a tapé dans l'œil.

-Mais tu as tapé dans l'œil de beaucoup de filles, crois-moi. À mon avis, les filles ne vont pas tarder à te demander, répondit-il.

-Mais si tu n'y vas pas parce que tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner, c'est débile ! Je ne veux pas que tu rates ça, c'est ta seule occasion de faire ça ! M'exclamai-je.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Bien sûr que si ! Alors veux-tu être mon cavalier, Florent ? Demandai-je.

Il se figea un instant, comme s'il ne réalisait pas, et il me répondit :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Un sourire s'étira sur nos lèvres et il continua à jouer quelques notes.

-Et si on sortait d'ici ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, on va y aller, c'est mieux, répondit-il.

Nous quittâmes la pièce et je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Il sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure et j'en profitai pour lui demander son numéro. Nous nous l'échangeâmes et je lui demandai :

-Et si tu venais chez moi pour étudier pour demain ?

Il me regarda, semblant bloquer encore un instant et il sourit en acceptant ma demande. Je le remerciai et nous prîmes le bus jusque chez moi.

Florent me suivit et il me semblait mal à l'aise, comme la dernière fois.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et il sembla se détendre quand j'entrai chez moi. Il me suivit et je l'invitai à monter dans ma chambre. Il y entra et observa un peu ma décoration.

-Tu peux t'installer sur mon lit, je vais prendre le cours d'italien.

En effet, demain, nous avions examen d'italien. Forcément, je n'avais pas besoin d'étudier, mais je voulais aider Florent à pratiquer la langue…(on a toutes rêvé d'avoir des cours de langue avec Mikele *sors*)

Alors, j'ouvris mon cours d'italien et puis me dirigeai vers le lit en passant mon cours à Florent.

Il me remercia et commença à lire.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et me penchai vers lui.

Je montrai un mot et lui murmurai :

-Et comment prononces-tu ceci ?

-Bu…on…pomeri…ggio, répondit-il.

-Tu prononces mal. Tu dois dire buon pomeriggio. Si tu y arrives, tu roules le « r » et tu dis les « g » comme le prénom Gérard, pas comme le mot « gai ». Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ok. Buon pomeriggio.

-Très bien ! M'exclamai-je.

Nous continuâmes les prononciations. Après, je lui fis une dictée en italien pour qu'il s'entraîne à la compréhension à l'audition.

Je repris sa feuille et m'assis à mon bureau pour corriger sa copie. Tout-à-coup, des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

Je sursautai et fus soulagé quand je vis que c'était juste Florent qui me taquinait. Il retira ses mains et mon sourire se fana. Moi j'aimais bien qu'il me touche…

Je finis sa copie et lui donnai.

Je lui expliquai ses quelques fautes, mais il en avait peu. C'était en général d'orthographe, et ça, c'était une question d'étude de vocabulaire.

D'ailleurs, après cette dictée, je lui fis étudier son vocabulaire. Ce fut le plus long à faire étudier, vu le nombre de mots.

A la fin, au bout de trois reprises, il retint quasiment tous les mots.

-Merci, Mikelangelo, dit Florent.

-Je t'en prie, répondis-je.

-Pas seulement pour l'après-midi à étudier. Pour tout.

Je fus surpris lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. C'était rare…d'habitude, c'était moi qui étais du genre à donner des câlins…

Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu. Mon cœur palpitait à toute vitesse tandis qu'il me serrait fort contre son torse. Mes mains se mirent dans son dos et je caressai le long de son dos, profitant de sa présence.

Je fermai les yeux en enfuyant ma tête dans son épaule.

Il finit par me relâcher avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un air tout timide. Mignon.

Il me regarda en se recoiffant légèrement et je demandai :

-Heu…veux-tu quelque chose à manger ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Nous descendîmes et je vis ma sœur dans le salon.

-Salut Florent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour Maeva, répondit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant la tête que ma sœur me faisait.

Je pris des collations avec des tasses de cacao chaud pour Florent et moi. Nous allâmes dans le salon pour manger et je regardai Florent manger.

Je mis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et je vis ma sœur me faire une tête incroyable.

Elle me souriait en me faisant un clin d'œil du genre « Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

-Maeva…murmurai-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire plutôt sadique en levant les épaules.

Florent, après avoir mangé, eut son téléphone qui sonna. Il décrocha et répondit en allant dans une autre pièce.

-Et là, je parie que tu n'as fait que le faire étudier, dit ma sœur.

-Ho, comme tu devines bien…

-Tu sais, si tu continues à ne rien lui dire, tu n'iras pas dans ta chambre pour faire autre chose.

Je pris un coussin et lui lançai.

-M'enfin ! M'exclamai-je, rouge pivoine. J'ai mon idée du…moment où je pourrai lui dire.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu l'oses, répondit-elle.

Florent revint en me disant qu'il allait devoir retourner chez lui…je décidai de l'accompagner jusque chez lui en bus.

Il me donna son adresse mail et je le remerciai en lui donnant également la mienne.

-Tu sauras te connecter ce soir vers vingt heures ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Le bus s'arrêta et je le raccompagnai jusqu'à chez lui. Il me fit la bise et rentra chez lui. Je le saluai et puis revins chez moi…

Quand je revins, ma sœur était partie, en revanche…il y avait de drôles de bruits dans la chambre de mon père, on aurait dit…des gémissements.

Bon, je n'étais pas naïf, j'avais compris qu'il était…occupé avec quelqu'un. Je montai discrètement les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre.

Pour ne pas continuer à entendre les gémissements, je mis de la musique sur mon lecteur mp3 et le volume assez fort.

Je pris mon carnet à dessin et commençai le croquis du visage de Florent. Je continuai à faire son visage et surveillai l'heure.

Quand je finis le portrait, il était déjà dix-neuf heures.

Je descendis pour manger avec mon père et ma sœur.

Quand je remontai, il était 19h30…

Je filai dans la salle de bains…

Je pris une douche, en me lavant les cheveux en même temps. Quand je sortis, je pris soin de les sécher à l'aide de mon sèche-cheveux.

Par contre, je ne me maquillai pas…tant pis, Florent me verra au naturel et les cheveux en pétard si on allume nos caméras.

Je revins dans ma chambre. Le temps d'allumer mon ordi et d'ajouter Florent à mes contacts, il était vingt heures.

Il était en effet connecté. C'est moi qui me mis à lui parler en premier. Je lui demandai d'allumer sa caméra pour que je lui montre quelque chose.

Je le vis en pyjama, naturel, cheveux lâchés et bouclés. Mon cœur eut quelques ratés en le voyant…

Je fis une capture d'écran de son visage et la sauvegardai dans mon ordinateur (pardon, mais là, c'était pire qu'une torture).

Nous nous sourîmes et j'ouvris mon carnet à dessin. Je pris son portrait que j'avais fait aujourd'hui et lui montrai.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! M'exclamai-je.

Quand je le retirai, je vis Florent, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et rose. Il me remercia mille fois pour mon portrait. Je lui promis de lui offrir (pour le remercier pour la vache du magasin) et le rangeai dans mon carnet.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué pour le dessin, me dit-il.

-Heu…merci, j'ai commencé en même temps que la musique, mais c'est moins important pour moi…j'aime dessiner ce qui m'inspire, répondis-je.

-Donc je t'inspire…

Je souris en hochant la tête…

Nous parlâmes de plusieurs sujets…l'art en général, ce qui nous intéressait le plus, nos passions, nos goûts, et même d'amour…

Ce fut plus tendu à ce dernier sujet…nous étions aussi timides l'un que l'autre pour ce qui était…de ce sujet.

Nous parlâmes également du bal…

Nous étions d'accord sur les costumes…nous serons tous les deux habillés en noir. Florent viendra me chercher avec sa voiture et nous irons ensemble au bal qui commencera aux alentours de vingt heures…

Une fois là-bas, on verra ce qu'on fera, mais nous irons sûrement à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les amis de Florent…

On s'amusera, comme prévu, comme des amis…

Et à la fin de la soirée, Florent me reconduira chez moi. C'était le plan parfait.

Après tout ça, nous nous arrangeâmes pour qu'on puisse acheter nos costumes ensemble et pour qu'on puisse tout de même être coordonnés (puisque nous étions tout de même censés être cavaliers...).

J'avais presque l'impression que j'allais me marier (enfin, non, sinon, ça allait finir en nuit de…en lune de miel).

On s'arrangea aussi pour la fin de l'examen d'italien (on allait essayer de s'attendre avec Florent et nos amis)…

Pour finir, notre discussion à propos de tout dura jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit.

Quand il fut déconnecté, j'imprimai ma capture d'écran et éteins mon ordi.

Je regardai la photo et fus surpris quand j'entendis toquer à la porte de ma chambre.

Je rangeai mon ordinateur et ma photo en vitesse et dis d'entrer.

C'était juste ma sœur qui me dit :

-Dis, papa et moi, on a tout entendu, maintenant, tu te tais et tu dors, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle.

-Papa n'était pas plus discret avec sa conquête de tout à l'heure, donc bon…répondis-je.

Maeva leva les yeux au ciel et nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit. Elle ferma la porte et je m'endormis en pensant à Florent en pyjama…irrécupérable ? Oui, je pense que je le suis…

Le lendemain matin.

Quand nous fûmes dans le bus, forcément, il n'y avait pas que Florent et moi. Non, nous étions tous ensemble.

Même ce Mass ne manquait pas à l'appel (enfin, s'il veut s'en aller, je ne me priverai pas de le chasser). Surtout qu'il regardait encore beaucoup de trop Florent, à mon goût. Et Franck, l'autre ami de Florent, semblait penser la même chose que moi.

Mais je savais que Florent était trop gentil pour le virer lui-même…en tout cas, tant qu'il baisse ses pattes de lui, il n'aura pas de soucis avec moi.

Mais si cet imbécile d'italien (bon, d'accord, j'étais italien, mais passons) touche à un seul cheveu de Florent, je le remettrai à sa place.

Tant pis si je lui disais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais là, c'était juste impossible à supporter…

Bon, d'accord, je comprenais Totalement le fait que Florent attire plusieurs hommes dans ses filets, mais je pense être le seul à être véritablement amoureux…

Donc, voilà, s'il le voulait pour le physique et pour le sexe comme la plupart des adolescents dans le monde actuel, et bien qu'il dégage et qu'il me le laisse ! (non, mais ho…)

Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu égoïste de ma part, mais je voulais que Florent soie avec une personne qui l'aime vraiment (donc moi ou Franck, dans ce cas-ci) pour ne pas qu'il soie malheureux.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur…

Et pourtant…je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, je ne pouvais pas éviter de penser également à Mon bonheur…

C'était un peu égoïste de ma part, je ne cessais pas de me poser des questions…Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Et s'il se moquait de moi quand j'allais lui annoncer que je l'aimais ?

J'avais peur…peur qu'il me repousse, peur qu'il rigole, peur qu'il réagisse comme je l'imaginais…

Mais je devais avouer que si je ne lui disais pas, ce secret allait rester enfui pendant longtemps dans ma tête…alors, j'avais besoin de le dire. Pas maintenant, mais j'en avais besoin. Sinon, j'allais finir par craquer…

De plus, je savais qu'à force de garder quelque chose pour soi, on finissait par exploser. Alors, pour éviter d'exploser, il fallait que je lui dise…Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur…

Le bus arriva et nous dûmes aller attendre la prof dehors pour l'examen d'italien. Elle arriva et nous dis bonjour avec un grand sourire.

Elle nous fit entrer dans sa classe et nous distribua les feuilles…Nous n'avions pas d'examen oral en décembre (je corrigeais moi-même la prof, en général, donc je ne sais pas si elle est capable de comprendre).

La compréhension à l'audition était très facile. Je compris tout et recopiai tout ce que j'avais entendu à la lettre près pour répondre aux questions que posais la prof.

Au bout de la seconde écoute, j'avais fini de répondre aux questions. À la troisième et dernière écoute, je connaissais le dialogue par cœur.

Comme quoi, c'était quand même pratique d'avoir l'italien comme langue maternelle…

L'expression écrite, je mis un bon quart d'heure à la faire. Le sujet n'était pas très difficile pour moi.

Après, la compréhension à la lecture fut tout aussi facile, et je répondis aux questions assez rapidement.

Quand j'eus fini, je regardai autour de moi. Florent n'avait pas fini, mais à voir, il était presque à la fin.

D'habitude, j'avais la force de revenir vers ma feuille pour faire semblant de relire, mais avec un être tel que Florent dans l'allée juste à côté de la mienne, ça n'allait pas m'arranger.

Quand il eût fini (peu de temps après moi), il me regarda et nous allâmes rendre les copies. Nous sortîmes de la classe après avoir eu l'autorisation signée de la prof. Une fois sorti, je lui demandai si tout s'était bien passé de son côté.

Il me dit que oui, et il me posa des questions pour savoir s'il avait plus ou moins juste. Quand je confirmai ce qu'il disait, il me remercia encore de l'avoir fait étudier et de l'avoir aidé hier…

On alla se chercher quelque chose à boire et une collation à la cafétéria. Le temps de revenir et de manger nos gaufres au chocolat (ndla : j'ai faim *sors*), les autres sortirent. Florent et moi ouvrîmes nos canettes et les autres allèrent également chercher des boissons. Nous sortîmes et allâmes au parc.

Là-bas, je fonçai (pour ne pas changer) sur les balançoires et m'assis sur une. Florent leva les yeux au ciel.

Par automatisme, il vint me pousser, comme la dernière fois. La chaleur me traversa une fois de plus.

Ses mains au creux de mes reins, qui frôlaient presque mes fesses me donnaient des frissons incroyables. Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais ressentir quand il allait me toucher autre part…

Heu…oui, non. Le rouge me monta aux joues en pensant à cela…

Florent finit par arrêter de me pousser et je souris en le laissant s'asseoir. Je déposai mes mains sur ses reins et je vis un sourire sur son visage. Il était tout rose.

Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il était mignon ? Ha oui, je l'ai déjà dit…

Bon, vu que je ne me lasse pas de le dire, je le répète (au risque d'être lourd).

Je commençai à le pousser très délicatement et il se balança.

À chaque fois que je le touchai pour qu'il s'envole, la chaleur envahissait mes mains, j'étais le plus délicat possible. J'avais si peur de lui faire mal…

Avec le vent, sa chemise s'envola légèrement et je vis une partie de son dos. Mon dieu…rien qu'à voir ça, j'étais en extase.

Il avait la peau toute blanche, et lorsque je la touchai pour le pousser, des frissons me parcoururent et je continuai à le pousser.

Il finit par me demander d'arrêter et il descendit en me souriant.

Il s'étira, donc sa chemise se leva légèrement et je vis son pantalon se baissa légèrement.

Premièrement, je vis son slip blanc, deuxièmement, je vis une partie de son torse musclé. J'avais besoin d'un bavoir. De suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mikele ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ri…rien, rien, répondis-je en souriant, feignant l'innocence.

Franck vint me chuchoter que désormais, j'avais compris pourquoi pas mal de mecs voulaient finir dans le lit de Florent.

Je lui mis un coup de coude et il rit en se moquant légèrement de moi. Florent vint près de moi et il mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Je devins rose et je le vis en train de faire une tête contrariée à Franck.

Nous quittâmes le parc et allâmes jusque chez moi, Florent et moi seuls.

Il me fit la bise et il me dit de bien étudier pour demain. Je souris et lui dis la même chose…

C'est ainsi que se termina la journée pour nous…


	11. Chapter 11

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 11.

PDV Omniscient.

Les examens s'étaient enfin terminés pour nos étudiants après plus de dix épreuves pendant deux semaines.

Ils étaient tous soulagés d'avoir fini toutes ces épreuves qui, pour eux, avaient été un vrai calvaire. De moins, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas étudié…Mais ça avait tout de même été assez fatiguant pour eux.

Florent et Mikelangelo étaient de bons élèves, mais ça les avait un peu épuisés, et ils étaient contents de voir le bal s'approcher…

Car, oui, aujourd'hui, c'était le bal pour fêter la fin des examens de décembre chez les étudiants.

Diane se réjouissait pour le bal…elle s'y rendait avec son meilleur ami et avait préparé sa meilleure robe, son maquillage et une de ses amies allait la coiffer. Ce soir, elle espérait séduire le beau Mikelangelo qui avait fait chavirer son cœur (comme beaucoup d'autres filles raides dingues de l'italien).

Elle avait bien vu que Florent (« ce sale homo », comme elle aimait le dire) était amoureux de Mikelangelo, et qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches.

Elle voulait absolument sauver la peau de Mikelangelo qui s'approchait de plus en plus de Florent. Elle ne voulait pas que Florent touche à un seul cheveux de Mikelangelo, qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il lui fasse du mal…

Elle savait que Franck avait fini dans le même lit que Florent et connaissait bien leur histoire grâce aux potins.

En effet, Franck et Florent avaient eus…une relation assez fusionnelle. Franck était amoureux de Florent (et il l'est toujours) et il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte qu'il était attiré par lui autrement qu'en amitié.

Alors, Florent avait une fois embrassé Franck dans le parc…évidemment, celui-ci avait répondu d'une manière très active à son baiser, et s'était vraiment rendu compte de ses sentiments à l'égard de Florent.

Très vite, Florent et lui ont fini dans le même lit pour vivre leur première nuit de plaisirs charnels…

Car Florent avait eu sa première fois grâce à Franck, et l'inverse était vrai…

C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient vécu plus qu'une amitié durant quelques mois, mais Florent avait fini par grandir…

En effet, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas Franck et a décidé de rompre avec lui…depuis, Franck a retrouvé le sourire en essayant d'enchaîner les petits-amis (et Florent enchaînait les conquêtes).

Depuis, le courant passait mieux entre ces deux-là, mais Franck ne pouvait pas oublier l'amant qu'avait été Florent, et il sera toujours amoureux de lui…malgré tout, il voulait le bonheur de Florent et avait bien vu que l'arrivée de Mikelangelo avait plus que chamboulé Florent.

Il avait bien vu que son aimé était très amoureux de l'italien. Et il avait bien vu que malgré qu'il essaie de cacher son jeu, le blond ressentait la même chose…

Alors, cette histoire coulait de source…il espérait seulement que Florent et Mikelangelo ne subissent aucun malheur si jamais ils finissaient en couple.

Car, adolescent, on ne mesure pas toujours l'amour qu'on peut éprouver et combien de temps ça allait durer…

On est si naïf qu'on croit que l'amour est éternel, qu'il va durer toute une vie, qu'on va aimer la même personne tout ce temps sans avoir des écarts, d'autres envies…

Mais, il était sûr que Florent et Mikelangelo étaient différents de ces gens-là…

Leur manière si timide et si…mature de se regarder, de penser à l'un et à l'autre sans ne penser qu'au sexe (ce qui est tout de même le sujet qui prime chez les adolescents)…

Donc, Franck ne s'inquiétait plus tant que cela…il n'était pas vraiment jaloux de Mikelangelo, de ces regards attendris que lui lançait Florent…

Même si au début, il avait voulu à nouveau séduire Florent, parce que Mikelangelo obtenait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu obtenir : l'amour de Florent.

Mikelangelo, quant à lui, se réjouissait tout autant qu'un enfant qui allait se rendre à Disney, mais il stressait tout autant qu'un homard qui allait être cuisiné.

En effet, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait prévu de tout avouer à Florent, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et cela n'était guère facile.

Durant tous ces jours, il avait cru qu'il aurait tout le temps devant lui, qu'il devait se détendre et se contenter de réussir ses examens…

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Florent, ni à quel moment…ni comment le prendre à part, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à faire sa déclaration à tout le monde et avec la musique à fond.

Il pensait faire ça sur le chemin du retour, quitte à se prendre un vent et se faire quand même ramener chez lui par Florent, il pensait que ce serait le plus facile pour lui de lui dire à ce moment-là…

Florent, de son côté, se réjouissait tout autant…

Il avait été plus qu'heureux lorsque Mikelangelo lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier…Même s'il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qu'il aimait lui demande une chose pareille…

Surtout qu'à cause de ça, il se mettait à espérer, de plus en plus. Alors que si ça se met, Mikelangelo avait juste fait ça par gentillesse…

Mais ce soir, comme monsieur Dib lui avait conseillé, il allait lui prouver au maximum son amour pour Mikelangelo…

Alors, le soir s'approchant à petits pas, il commença à se préparer, histoire d'être présentable pour le bal et aux yeux de son bien-aimé…

Premièrement, il prit une douche et se lava les cheveux. Deuxièmement, il sécha ses cheveux.

Il les laissa bouclés derrière et s'arma de son fer à lisser pour faire ses mèches de devant. Il améliora ensuite ses boucles à l'aide du fer à boucler.

Il ramena ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et les attacha en une queue de cheval grâce à un nœud noir qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. Il amena ses mèches lissées sur ses joues et se regarda un peu dans le miroir.

Ensuite, il se maquilla un peu comme l'autre jour…C'est-à-dire fond de teint blanc, crayon et eye-liner…

Cette fois-ci, il laissa sa paupière vide, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir son regard et sa couleur d'yeux si particulière.

Mikelangelo, dans une parfaite synchronisation avec Florent (sans le vouloir) se préparait également pour son bal de ce soir.

Lui, de son côté, avait tout de même mis son ombre à paupière très légèrement, dépassant un tout petit peu sa paupière pour faire un effet.

En dessous, il avait mis un trait assez épais de crayon noir. Pour souligner le reste de son maquillage, il se mit un peu de paillettes. Il mit ses paillettes en partant du coin de son œil pour dériver légèrement vers le commencement de ses pommettes.

Il termina le tout par deux couches très légères de mascara et épila un peu ses sourcils histoire d'avoir un visage assez parfait (même s'il se trouvait moche).

Il mit ensuite du fond de teint plus foncé que sa peau. Ça lui donna un côté un peu plus bronzé, comme lorsqu'il revenait de vacances…

Après son maquillage, Mikelangelo enfila son pantalon de costume noir comme du charbon et le réajusta à l'aide d'une ceinture…

Il mit ensuite sa chemise blanche et mit une cravate sans la serrer très fort (il n'aimait pas beaucoup en mettre et ne pas les serrer lui donnait un style).

Alors, après avoir mis sa chemise, il termina par le veston…

Tout ça étant assorti au costume que Florent avait fini de mettre en ce moment-même…

Et lorsqu'il eut fini tous ses préparatifs, il descendit et sa sœur fit des grands yeux en le voyant arriver et elle siffla. Elle dit :

-Si Florent ne craque pas en te voyant, il ferait bien de contacter un psychologue et un ophtalmologue.

-Ben au moins, le mot est dit…et je pense que le psychologue ne soit pas fait pour Flow', répondis-je.

Elle sourit et complimenta Mikelangelo sur sa tenue plus sérieusement. Il la remercia et puis quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Mikelangelo se tendit et puis essaya de se détendre. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit Florent…Florent en costume.

Il était également tout de noir vêtu, mais Mikelangelo trouvait que le costume lui seyait mieux qu'à lui-même.

Premièrement, sa veste accentuait la musculature de ses épaules. Grâce à sa chemise assez moulante, on pouvait voir ses pectoraux et ses tablettes de chocolat…

Sa cravate était tout-à-fait réglée et serrée.

Sans oublier que Florent avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait aisément voir les poils de son torse et un carré de sa peau blanchâtre.

Florent, de son côté, se délectait également de la vue qu'il avait de son camarade. Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Il était en train de penser que Mikelangelo était l'homme le plus beau que le Monde portait.

Tout ce costume, tout ce maquillage ne faisait qu'embellir l'italien (car il était possible qu'il soit encore plus beau qu'au naturel).

Et il ne pouvait pas résister à une beauté telle que celle de Mikelangelo.

Il lui tendit le bras en souriant et Mikelangelo prit son bras avec un sourire et sortit de la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Maeva avait observé toute la scène avec des yeux curieux et émerveillés. Elle se disait que son frère allait sans doute être en couple aujourd'hui…

Florent ouvrit la portière côté passager en lâchant le bras de son ami et l'invita à monter dans sa voiture. Florent monta côté conducteur…

Il démarra en mettant la radio en sourdine et en observant Mikelangelo qui regardait la vitre de la voiture en souriant. Dans la vitre, il pouvait voir Florent qui lui lançait des regards.

-Ça va ? Demanda Florent.

-Ha…oui, ça va, et toi ?

-Je ne saurais pas aller mieux, répondit le brun.

Mikelangelo sourit à cette réplique de Florent, qui lui fit en quelque sorte plaisir. Il ne savait pas bien si Florent était content grâce au bal ou grâce à sa présence, mais il essayait de croire que c'était grâce à sa présence, ainsi, cela le réjouissait le plus au monde.

Le reste du trajet, les conversations entre les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent bon train, même si elles étaient ponctuées de quelques silences et de quelques regards. L'émotion était palpable.

N'importe qui les aurait crus en couple en les voyant ainsi.

Florent et Mikelangelo arrivèrent au parking de leur école.

Florent trouva assez difficilement une place parmi déjà les nombreuses voitures qui étaient présentes mais il en trouva tout de même une.

Il se parqua et descendit. Mikelangelo fit de même et Florent verrouilla les portes de sa voiture.

L'italien reprit le bras de son ami une fois près de lui et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée.

Devant eux se dressaient les professeurs qui étaient organisateurs du bal. Yamin couva du regard Florent, il le voyait heureux, enfin.

Et il était aussi heureux pour Mikele, qu'il commençait un peu à considérer comme son fils puisque Solal et lui vivaient une relation assez sérieuse. Mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire en ce moment et de laisser Florent et Mikelangelo vivre leur amour (même s'il n'avait pas commencé).

Mikelangelo et Florent purent entrer puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils rejoignirent leurs amis au fond de la salle.

Franck fit un clin d'œil à Massimiliano, à Marc et à Fabien. Florent leva les yeux au ciel et Mikelangelo et lui dirent bonjour à leurs amis.

Florent demanda à Franck :

-Comment es-tu venu ?

-Quitte à avoir un cavalier, Massimilino m'a accompagné, répondit Franck en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es ravissant, répondit Florent.

-Et toi tu es magnifique, même si tu n'as pas besoin de costume pour l'être.

Florent sourit tandis que Mikelangelo fusillait Franck du regard. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que Florent le complimente, sur le coup, il avait été jaloux. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas très bien apprécié le fait de le voir embrasser Mass sous ses yeux, il ne supporterait pas un deuxième traitement ainsi.

Diane arriva, robe dobe nu rouge. Elle était avec son ami qui lui servait de cavalier. Elle se planta devant Mikelangelo.

-Salut, Michele, dit-elle.

-Salut, répondit-il platement en surveillant un peu Florent.

-Est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de m'inviter à danser ?

-Je ne suis pas ton cavalier, répondit simplement l'italien. Pourquoi ne danses-tu pas avec le tien ? Demanda l'italien.

-Parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, contrairement à toi. Il n'est que mon ami, et je compte devenir plus qu'une amie pour toi.

-Tu n'es déjà pas une amie à mes yeux. Et moi, au moins, je compte danser avec mon cavalier, même s'il n'est que mon ami.

-Et Mikelangelo est à moi, alors dégage, dit Florent en prenant la main de son ami pour narguer Diane.

-Bien sûr, sale homo…Mikelangelo ne l'est pas, alors c'est à lui de décider, répondit Diane.

-Je suis en train de refuser depuis tout à l'heure, dit l'Italien.

Diane pinça les lèvres et s'en alla, tête haute, son cavalier regardant Mikelangelo avec insistance. Ce cavalier sourit à Mikelangelo et l'italien fut étonné.

Florent enleva sa main de celle de Mikelangelo et celui-ci sourit à son meilleur ami.

-Veux-tu sortir ? Demanda Florent à Mikelangelo.

-Heu …oui, je veux bien, répondit le blond.

Les deux garçons sortirent. Il n'y avait personne dehors, à part eux. Il faisait un peu froid mais le vent ne les atteignait pas de plein fouet.

Il n'y avait personne à cause du froid, tout le monde se cantonnait à rester à l'intérieur, sauf eux.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et tout-à-coup, les premières notes du slow favori de Florent retentirent. « mi sol si mi si sol ». Ces simples arpèges qui lui mettaient des frissons.

Nothing else matters de Metallica.

Il se leva et demanda à Mikelangelo :

-Veux-tu danser ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'italien.

Florent tendit sa main et Mikelangelo la prit en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux du brun. Il se leva pendant le solo de guitare du début qui servait d'introduction au morceau.

Florent, assez gêné, se contenta de déposer ses mains autour du cou de Mikelangelo. Mikelangelo rougit assez facilement et déposa ses mains au creux des reins de son ami. Florent frissonna de plaisir et ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, emmêlés l'un à l'autre.

La musique les berçait dans une ambiance romantique. Surtout lorsque le chanteur se mit à pousser ses premières notes.

Florent regarda Mikelangelo. Mikele sentit le regard de celui qu'il aimait sur lui et le regarda également.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus se détacher l'un de l'autre, pas avec une ambiance pareille entre eux.

Florent descendit ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Mikelangelo. Celui-ci eut un frisson appréciateur en sentant cette caresse le long de son dos …

Il remonta un peu ses mains pour éviter de toucher les fesses de son ami et s'approcha de lui. Leurs regards furent plus brillants et ils se sourirent. Mikelangelo déposa son délicat visage sur l'épaule de Florent en soupirant amoureusement.

Florent ressentit le souffle fruité de Mikelangelo dans sa nuque et frissonna une fois de plus.

Les gestes remplaçaient les mots qu'il voulait tant dire. Il pensait que c'était le moment. Mikelangelo finit par relever sa tête de l'épaule de son meilleur ami au second solo de guitare de la chanson.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Un des bras de Mikelangelo se détacha du dos de Florent et fut hésitant. Que devait-il faire ?

Alors que leurs prunelles d'un brun si différent l'un de l'autre ne pouvaient plus se séparer ? Alors que la tension et l'amour étaient tellement palpables ?

Florent détacha un bras à son tour et prit la main de Mikelangelo.

Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, la chaleur les envahit.

Le feu de l'amour les consumait l'un et l'autre, brûlait leurs veines, faisait accélérer leur pouls d'une manière incroyable. Et pourtant, ils se regardaient sans rien oser. Ils n'osaient pas dire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre depuis quelques mois…

Et c'était le moment, l'instant…ils étaient seuls, tous les deux.

Mikelangelo détourna les yeux et Florent tourna la tête de son compagnon vers lui pour que leur regard ne puisse pas se lâcher une fois de plus.

Mikelangelo regarda à nouveau Florent et lui sourit.

-Maintenant, tu sauras tout, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts se touchèrent d'abord une première fois et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Leur cœur s'emballait à toute vitesse, alors que désormais, ils se touchaient vraiment.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent…

Leur souffle s'emmêla avec dextérité, avec la plus grande douceur possible tandis que la chanson continuait derrière eux.

Ils ne dansaient plus, ne se préoccupaient plus de la danse, désormais, ils se préoccupaient de ce qui allait être leur premier baiser, le signe du début de leur relation. Mikelangelo sentait le souffle irrégulier et au goût chocolaté de Florent tandis que Florent ressentait le souffle fruité, le même que celui qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa nuque.

Les nez de Florent et Mikelangelo se touchèrent. Leur cœur s'emballa encore plus dans l'attente. Leurs lèvres allaient bientôt se toucher.

Ils étaient bel et bien seuls, et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. De plus, là, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

C'était le moment dont ils rêvaient le plus, ils voulaient vraiment que ce baiser se produise, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient autant…ils ne savaient pas que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques depuis aussi longtemps.

Et à la fin de la chanson arriva bien sûr l'apothéose de cet événement si grandiose : leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Comme pour mettre un point d'orgue à cette dernière note qui résonnait dans les baffles qui diffusaient le doux slow de Metallica.

Ces derniers arpèges restaient dans la tête, dans les oreilles des deux nouveaux amoureux. Cette chanson allait désormais tout un symbole, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin dévoilés, qu'ils s'étaient libérés.

Il avait suffi de peu…

Désormais, leurs lèvres commençaient à se mouvoir. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser qu'enfin, ils se touchaient, qu'enfin, ils étaient réunis.

Florent trouvait que Mikelangelo avait des lèvres extraordinairement douces tandis que Mikelangelo commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur en sentant la douceur et le goût des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient en même temps, d'une manière très douce, très lente, très délicate.

Ils profitaient de cet instant, seuls, de ce moment qu'ils avaient peur de perdre. Et s'ils ne s'embrassaient plus après ce baiser ? Et s'ils n'osaient plus se parler par pure timidité ? On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer…

C'est pour cela qu'ils profitaient du seul fait que leurs lèvres puissent librement s'unir, bouger ensemble d'une manière si harmonieuse…

Alors, seulement après quelques mouvements de lèvres, Mikelangelo décida de caresser celles de Florent avec sa langue.

Le brun ressentit bien la matière humide et chaude lui caresser tendrement les lèvres. Il les ouvrit avec plaisir et Mikelangelo entra alors sa langue dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

Désormais, leurs langues étaient enfin unies pour la première fois.

Elles s'emmêlèrent l'une à l'autre et un frisson parcourut le nouveau couple s'étant formé.

Leurs lèvres continuaient à se mouvoir, ils respiraient tous les deux par le nez pour ne pas manquer d'oxygène.

Leurs langues, désormais, dansaient vraiment ensemble…ils avaient d'abord commencé aussi lentement que le slow sur lequel ils avaient dansé, et puis ils avaient accéléré jusqu'à atteindre le tempo de la petite musique de nuit.

Ils écrivaient à eux deux la partition de l'amour. Chaque note était le témoin de leur histoire. Tout avait commencé par une belle musique toute douce, ensuite, le point d'orgue s'était imposé lorsque leur premier baiser s'est produit…

Le tempo et le son augmentaient au fur et à mesure de leur baiser. En effet, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la musique qui résonnait dans le bal était d'une nature moins romantique et plus festive.

La petite musique de nuit commençait pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour Mikelangelo et Florent, qui, désormais, se regardaient avec amour. Même si sans le savoir, ils s'étaient déjà regardés ainsi avant.

Et cette fois-ci, c'était tout de même différent. Tout était d'autant plus fort, maintenant qu'ils savaient que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas du vent, que tout ceci avait vraiment valu la peine. Parce que maintenant, ils étaient ensemble, plus que jamais.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, pourtant, leurs regards traduisaient tout. Leur baiser aussi, sa longueur, la tendresse qu'ils y avaient mise.

Ils ne s'étaient aucunement privés d'eux-mêmes, de ce qu'ils transmettaient.

-Il faut que je te dise…Mikelangelo, il faut que je te raconte…

-Nous avons tout notre temps pour ça. Allons profiter de la fête, de nos amis.

Mikelangelo déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Florent et lui répliqua :

-Je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Mikelangelo. Depuis plus longtemps que tu le penses, répondit Florent.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Mikelangelo fut touché par les paroles de Florent…il l'aimait donc depuis le premier regard ?! Ils se sourirent d'une manière très complice et Mikelangelo caressa tendrement la joue barbue de Florent.

Ils rentrèrent et Franck, Massimiliano, Marc et Fabien les regardèrent attentivement. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais un grand sourire s'était formé sur leurs lèvres et ils étaient aussi roses qu'un petit cochon (ndla : quoi ? C'est mignon, un bébé cochon x) *sors*)

Du coup, ils avaient aisément deviné l'activité à laquelle ils s'étaient adonnés durant le slow de Metallica.

Vu leur tête, il n'était pas vraiment difficile de le deviner quand on connaissait bien Mikelangelo et Florent. De plus, Yamin avait vu aussi les visages réjouis de Mikelangelo et Florent, ses deux « fils ».

Il n'avait pas deviné qu'ils avaient dansé et qu'ils s'étaient enfin embrassé, mais il se doutait de quelque chose.

Les deux garçons évitaient de se donner la main devant l'école, ils avaient peur de se faire juger, car il ne fallait pas oublier que malheureusement, une bonne partie des personnes de l'école trouvait encore bon de se moquer de l'orientation sexuelle de Florent…

Alors, si Mikelangelo et lui se mettaient à révéler leur relation au grand jour, cela les mettrait en grand danger, et surtout la réputation de Mikelangelo, qui était le « latin lover » dont quasiment toutes les filles étaient dingues.

De plus, Florent ne tenait pas à ce que Mikelangelo soit détruit…

Enfin, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les filles seraient capables de Le détruire et d'essayer de faire revenir Mikelangelo « à la raison » plutôt que de lancer des tomates et des coups de poings dans la figure du bel italien…

Mais les amis de Florent et Mikelangelo ne demandèrent rien, cela ne les regardait pas vraiment et ils n'osaient rien divulguer de ce qui pouvait être compromettant.

Alors, ils burent à leur santé (enfin, sauf Florent qui se contenta d'un verre parce que premièrement, il n'était pas trop fan d'alcool et que deuxièmement, il devait conduire et préférait donc rester sobre) et s'amusèrent tous à danser toute la soirée sur des musiques avec des styles différents…

Même si le cavalier de Diane (qui était en réalité un homo refoulé et qui ne l'avouait pas à Diane) avait des vues sur Mikelangelo et que celui-ci avait dû le repousser à plusieurs reprises.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur pour les étudiants présents. Florent prit Mikelangelo (qui était un peu pompette) avec lui et le fit monter dans la voiture.

-Attache ta ceinture, mon amour, lui commanda Florent.

Mais voyant que Mikelangelo n'était pas vraiment dans l'état à le faire, il le fit lui-même, se penchant au-dessus de l'italien.

Mikelangelo prit Florent par la nuque et lui vola un baiser. Florent y répondit avec un grand plaisir et leur baiser fut d'une intensité différente…

En effet, il fut plus osé, plus différent. Ils s'emportaient tous les deux dans ce qu'ils faisaient, ne se contrôlaient plus vraiment.

Car, désormais, ils étaient ensemble…

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Florent déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Mikelangelo quelques secondes avant de démarrer…

Sur le chemin du retour, ce fut au tour de Mikelangelo de mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Florent, non sans être un peu rouge.

Ils étaient encore timide, mais ils s'expliqueraient tout une autre fois, car demain sera un autre jour…

En cette veille des vacances de noël, leurs destins s'étaient vraiment croisés.

Et maintenant que Florent s'était arrêté devant la maison de Mikelangelo, il n'avait plus envie de s'en séparer…

Il se parqua et ils descendirent de la voiture…

-Je…tu…, articula Florent, hésitant.

-Viens, répondit Mikelangelo. On se dira tout demain.

Ils se sourirent et se donnèrent la main et leur seconde nuit ensemble commença….


	12. Chapter 12

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 12.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Je me réveillai, à moitié embrumé. J'avais mal à la tête.

Quelque chose me disait que j'avais bu à la soirée d'hier…Hier…Hier…

Mais…des images de tout revinrent lorsque je vis Florent dormir contre mon épaule. Le slow, le baiser…

Je souris à ces images. À ces sensations, aussi…je pouvais encore me souvenir des lèvres douces de Florent sur les miennes, de son goût chocolat.

Je souris et caressai ses lèvres du bout de mon index (ndla : fais-le du bout de ton innnnnnndeex).

Je dérivai mon doigt vers sa joue et il ouvrit ses yeux en me dévoilant ses prunelles chocolatées.

Il me sourit tendrement et caressa ma joue. Je frémis et son sourire augmenta d'intensité.

Hier, quand nous sommes rentrés, j'étais à moitié « mort », si on peut dire ça.

J'avais tout de même bu pas mal d'alcool au bal, et Florent avait pris soin de me démaquiller et de me déshabiller. D'habitude, j'étais de nature pudique mais j'étais trop dans un état second pour me défendre. Et puis bon, un jour, il faudra bien que je me montre à Florent, alors autant ne pas jouer avec ça…

Nous avons dormi ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin, il m'avait porté dans mon lit double.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il de sa voix timide de ténor.

-Bonjour, Florent, répondis-je.

Je le regardai également timidement, mais il me sourit d'un air encourageant. Je lui fis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Ce baiser ne fut bientôt plus vraiment chaste, puisque je prenais de l'assurance au fur et à mesure du temps.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que tout ça était en route, que nous étions désormais ensemble…

Et pourtant, cette frontière de l'amitié, nous l'avions franchie pour aller sur le seuil de l'amour, enfin.

Je me permis de passer légèrement mes mains sur son torse une fois notre baiser et je le vis me regarder, le visage tout rouge.

J'enlevai mes mains de son torse, croyant que je le gênais, mais il me fit un baiser dans le cou et caressa à son tour mon torse en partant de mon nombril.

Il me sourit et me dit :

-Je sais que toi aussi, tu dois être aussi troublé…mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu me touches, au contraire.

J'hochai la tête et il déposa sa main sur mon front. Il me sourit et me chuchota que je n'avais pas de fièvre.

-Tu as mal à la tête ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Heu…oui, répondis-je.

-Je descends, je vais te chercher un verre et te donner de l'aspirine.

-Mais…tu ne sais pas où…

-Je demanderai à ta sœur qui doit être en bas.

Je le regardai faire et il mit un peignoir. Il se leva et s'en alla en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

PDV Florent Mothe.

Lorsque je descendis pour chercher une aspirine pour Mikelangelo (en peignoir avec en-dessous comme seul vêtement un caleçon noir), par surprise, je ne vis pas sa sœur, mais son père.

Qu'allait-il penser en me voyant ainsi ?! Il allait se douter de quelque chose, non ?!

Enfin, le plus bizarre, c'est qu'en face de lui était assis mon prof de théâtre, monsieur Dib, et ils parlaient à voix basse en se regardant dans les yeux.

J'entrai dans le salon en toussant et ils se retournèrent vers moi, étonné.

-Heu…excusez-moi, monsieur Dib et…monsieur Loconte, mais est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen d'avoir un verre d'eau et une aspirine ? Michele a mal à la tête, dis-je.

Le père de Michele se leva et hocha la tête non sans me regarder, troublé. Monsieur Dib me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris.

Le père de Michele revint pour me donner un verre d'eau en me disant que je pouvais l'appeler Solal.

Mais son ton me semblait…gentil. J'étais étonné.

Je le remerciai et puis montai dans la chambre de Mikelangelo.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Je vis Florent arriver avec un verre d'eau plus que pétillante (avec l'aspirine qui fondait dedans).

Il me sourit et me dit en me tendant le verre :

-J'ai croisé ton père…devine avec qui il était…

Je bus le verre d'un coup pour ne pas être dégoûté et fit :

-Heu…une jolie femme ?!

-Non…monsieur Dib ! Chuchota-t-il.

Je fis des yeux étonnés et me demandai bien ce que fichait monsieur Dib chez nous à…ha non, il était deux heures de l'après-midi.

Mais tout de même, je me demandais ce qu'il foutait chez nous…Bon, d'accord, je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureux de Florent, mais le fait qu'il s'approche de mon père, ça me fait peur, quand même…Enfin, je n'étais même pas là pour me confier à lui, donc ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il était là.

Je me rallongeai et tendis les bras vers Florent. Il revint dans mes bras et je me mis à caresser ses cheveux. Je lui demandai :

-Monsieur Dib savait tout de toi…dont ton amour pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Il savait aussi que j'avais, et que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi, répondis-je.

-Il faut d'ailleurs que je t'explique, tout de A à Z. Tu vas peut-être un peu…flipper quand je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai vécu…Au mois de juillet, au début des vacances d'été, j'ai fait des rêves assez étranges. Je rêvais tout le temps d'un homme qui voulait seulement me montrer son profil et non son visage en entier. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, j'en étais amoureux sans le connaître…et à chaque fois je devais le sauver. La nuit avant la rentrée des classes, je devais encore le sauver. Mon rêve était de le sauver de la noyade, mais je n'ai pas pu. Cependant, lorsque je me suis réveillé, et ben…il y avait de l'eau partout dans mes draps, et je sentais l'eau de mer.

-L'eau de mer ?!

-Oui, c'est exact…enfin, bref. Et quand tu es rentré dans la classe, j'ai vu ton visage. Tu avais le même profil que l'homme de mes rêves, celui que je devais sauver de la noyade, celui dont j'étais amoureux. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas…être réel. Et pourtant, quand tu es venu à côté de moi, et qu'en quelques secondes, tu t'es adressé à moi d'une façon aussi gentille, aussi courageuse alors que les autres se moquaient ouvertement de moi…Immédiatement, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, et ça pas mal de personnes l'ont compris, répondit-il.

-Mais…oui, je conçois. C'est incroyable, mais…je vois…et alors, quand Mass est venu ? lui demandai-je en grinçant des dents.

-Mass…nous avons fait connaissances. Je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais, et il pensait que tu ressentais la même chose. Alors, on a fait semblant d'être en couple pour te rendre jaloux…mais ton évanouissement, c'était parce que tu nous avais vus ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est exactement pour ça…et c'était pour ça aussi que je ne voulais plus te voir, même si après, j'ai vraiment regretté ce que je t'ai dit…je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…beaucoup de mecs te tournent autour.

-Mais je t'appartiens, Mikelangelo, répondit-il.

Il prit ma main et déposa ses lèvres dessus, ce qui me fit rosir le plus possible. Il avait le don pour me gêner.

Je glissai ma main à travers l'ouverture de son peignoir et la déposai à l'endroit même où son cœur battait.

Je le sentis battre la chamade et je levai mes yeux vers son regard chocolat empli de douceur.

Il hocha la tête et emmêla ses doigts aux miens qui étaient toujours contre son cœur.

Vu que nous étions allongés, je dus me pencher au-dessus de lui pour lui faire un baiser. Il y répondit et m'approcha de lui. Seules les couvertures nous couvraient.

Son regard avant ce baiser…je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ses cils à moitié fermé, ses iris brillants (comme si il y avait des étoiles à l'intérieur), son sourire si magnifique, en coin…Il était si timide et si sûr de ce qu'il faisait en même temps…

Il me guidait, mais moi aussi, j'étais là pour le guider…

C'est pour cela que désormais, ses bras me protégeaient. Je voulais également le protéger. Florent est quelqu'un de très fragile, qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour renforcer son âme. Il avait été brisé par tout ce qu'on lui avait dit dans sa vie.

Je pensais, et je l'avais vu, qu'il n'était pas très enchanté par ce que les autres lui disaient. Ces « sale homo ! » qu'on lui lâchait sans arrêt.

Au fond de lui, j'étais sûr que ça l'atteignait.

C'est pour cela que j'allais être à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'il était un homme un peu brisé.

Même si j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir réparer ces blessures…cependant, pendant cet instant,, je sentais qu'il était heureux. C'était bizarre de pouvoir sentir son humeur…

Après tout, il avait rêvé de moi avant de me connaître…et si un lien quelconque, même surnaturel, était entre nous ?!

On ne sait jamais…je n'étais absolument pas du genre à croire à tout ça, mais les anecdotes de Florent me faisaient penser que quelque chose de vraiment spécial était en train de se passer entre nous…

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de moi AVANT de me connaître ? Pourquoi devait-il me sauver à chaque fois et qu'il échouait ? Pourquoi étions-nous à chaque fois séparés par une catastrophe dans ses rêves ?

Était-ce prémonitoire ? Allais-je…mourir sans qu'il puisse me sauver ?

J'avais si peur, désormais. Peur de ce qui allait m'arriver, nous arriver…étions-nous destinés à être ensemble et puis séparés par quelque chose de si horrible que ça ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire…je voulais que tout se passe dans le meilleur des Mondes…certes, je savais qu'à un moment, une rupture peut arriver.

Mais à ce point…par des noyades, des catastrophes naturelles ?! Je me blottis contre Florent…

Je ne devais pas m'en tracasser. L'avenir allait décider de ce qui allait nous arriver, et je ne pouvais rien y faire…

J'avais peur, peur de tout ça. Peur qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter aussi longtemps qu'on y croyait…

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé, pas vrai ?! Rien ne nous est arrivé, pour l'instant…je fermai les yeux et je sentis les yeux de Florent se poser sur moi. Je le regardai, déjà moins torturé, et il me demanda :

-Que fais-tu pour noël ?

-Je vais aller en Italie pour aller voir ma mamma…Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…ma mère, Melissa, ne vient jamais chez moi et je suis tout le temps avec mon demi-frère…donc, bon, à mon avis, un repas, comme d'hab, dit-il.

-Tu veux venir en Italie avec nous ?!

-Voyons, Michele, tu dois profiter de ta famille…ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais je vais sûrement vous embêter…et ton père va sans doute se douter de quelque chose si tu m'amènes avec toi…

-Mon père ne vient pas, et s'il me pose des questions, je lui expliquerai ton cas…j'ai envie que tu vives autre chose que ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années, que tu découvres mon pays, ses coutumes…maintenant, si tu n'as pas envie…

-Bon, d'accord, mais il faut que je prévienne ma mère et mon demi-frère…je vais leur téléphoner.

Il se leva, puis je me dis qu'à cette heure-ci, nous étions encore tous les deux en tenue de nuit. Du coup, je profitai de ce moment pour prendre des vêtements dans ma garde-robe. J'allai vers Florent et lui dis que j'allai prendre une douche…Il acquiesça et je me rendis dans la salle de bains.

Je pris une douche et ensuite, je m'habillai tout en passant une serviette autour de mon cou. Ensuite, lorsque je sortis, je sursautai en voyant une ombre dans le couloir. Je fus soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Florent.

Il me faisait un grand sourire…

-Je viens avec toi…, me dit-il.

Je souris et me jetai dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui et me demanda l'autorisation de prendre aussi une douche. J'acceptai et il alla dans la salle de bains…

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et me mis à sauter dans tous les sens. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était comme un rêve…

Tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de ma sœur et j'arrêtai ma danse de la joie.

Elle me fit un petit sourire complice et je la regardai, perturbé. Elle me dit :

-Alors, ce bal ?!

-Comment…tu n'as rien deviné ?

-Laisse-moi deviner…un slow langoureux et un bisou…et il vient en Italie avec nous pour noël, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu fais pour deviner tout ça ?!

-Je te connais par cœur, mon grand-frère chéri, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête…peut-être pas tout, mais je devine aisément ce que tu penses, ce que tu fais…

-Et tu me demandes tout le temps…mais toi, je parie qu'il se passe un truc, dis-je.

-Heu…à vrai dire, j'aime quelqu'un, mais je pense que cette personne ne m'aimera jamais, dit-elle, déçue.

Je l'invitai à venir dans mes bras, et juste à ce moment-là, Florent arriva et je lui souris. Il s'installa à mes côtés et caressa le dos de ma sœur.

Elle releva la tête et nous regarda, tous les deux.

Elle sourit à Florent et je lui fis :

-C'est une fille ?!

-Oui, et le pire, c'est qu'elle est…homophobe. Elle est aussi plus âgée que moi, j'ai peur de sa réaction…je ne lui ai jamais parlé et…et…et j'ai eu le coup de foudre alors que je n'ai jamais aimé les filles…mais elle m'a tapé dans l'œil.

-Elle est comment ? Demanda Florent.

-Elle est grande, jolie, et blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Manquait plus que ça…c'est Diane. Elle m'aime, répondis-je. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais elle me suit comme un chien, je l'ai repoussée au bal, et son meilleur ami qui fait semblant d'être homophobe me regarde comme si j'étais un Dieu vivant. Si jamais elle sort avec toi, si ça se met, elle fera du mal à Florent...Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante que ça.

-Je verrai bien…j'espère me faire amie avec, répondit ma sœur.

-Le truc, c'est que tu ne dois pas lui dire que tu es ma sœur, comme ça, elle ne t'utilisera pas…on ne sait jamais. Elle te connaîtra juste toi, dis-je.

-Mikelangelo a raison, là, dit mon aimé.

Maeva hocha la tête et me fit la bise pour me remercier. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi penser…

Ma sœur, amoureuse de Diane ?!

Bon, d'accord, ça arrivait, et ça pouvait arriver…mais Diane me courrait après, et vu son comportement envers Florent, je dirais que c'est une vraie pimbêche (et encore, je m'efforce d'être poli).

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse du mal à ma sœur, parce que je tiens énormément à elle. Je ne voulais pas que Maeva soit blessée ou quoi que ce soit.

C'était assez particulier d'être lié ainsi avec sa sœur. Mais c'était aussi logique.

Florent caressa mes cheveux, essayant de me rassurer et de calmer, ce qui fonctionna un peu…

J'avais peur.

-Mikele…tu veux qu'on descende ? Me demanda-t-il, calme.

-Bien sûr, je ne vois aucuns inconvénients, répondis-je.

-Ne…je sais que c'est dur, mais Maeva ne l'a pas choisi…je pense que déjà rien qu'avec ce que tu lui a dit, elle est fixée…maintenant, on ne sait pas grand-chose de Diane. Elle m'a toujours maltraité, mais si ça se met, au fond d'elle, c'est une fille très gentille…Elle aussi, elle a peut-être un masque…T'as vu son meilleur ami ?

-Oui, je sais, je l'ai vu…il me regarde comme si j'étais…Dieu, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi, c'est flippant. Et toi, Franck t'aime et Mass…comment dire…tu l'attires sexuellement. Tu as déjà…avec lui ? Demandai-je.

-Non, il m'a seulement…enfin, bref, je peux te le dire, il m'a fait une pipe, quoi. J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui, parce que je ne veux plus coucher avec des mecs que je n'aime pas depuis que je t'ai vu…Donc, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus rien fait, répondit-il.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et j'embrassai la joue de Florent. Je lui pris la main et lui chuchotai d'aller descendre.

Nous descendîmes et je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit dans la chambre…Il m'avait attendu et n'avait plus rien fait depuis qu'il m'avait vu…

Et moi, c'était la même chose, sauf que je ne couchais qu'avec des filles…Et quand je pensais que je n'avais aucune expérience en sexe masculin, j'avais honte.

Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec un homme et je ne voulais pas paraître ridicule devant Florent. Seulement, maintenant que j'étais en couple avec lui et vu que je l'aimais, je me voyais mal aller trouver un de ses amis homosexuel et lui demander de coucher avec moi.

Et puis, je voulais que Florent soit celui qui me « dépucèle » dans cette matière-là…Je voulais juste que ce soit lui qui le fasse, car nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et coucher avec un autre, ce serait le tromper.

Dans le salon, en effet, mon père était avec monsieur Dib. Il se retourna vers nous et monsieur Dib et lui nous dirent bonjour (comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu Florent tout à l'heure).

Mon père vint et me chuchota qu'il avait mis son billet d'avion au nom de Florent.

-Comment tu l'as su ?! M'exclamai-je tout haut.

-Ta sœur, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Contente-toi de me remercier.

-Merci, papa.

Papa montra les billets d'avion à Florent :

-Ceci, mon garçon, tu n'as pas intérêt à les perdre, dit-il.

-Bien sûr.

-Je les laisse chez moi, Michele te les donnera le 24 décembre…qui est dans trois jours. En toute logique, tu seras à côté de Michele, et Maeva de l'autre côté. Comme ça, vous serez tous les trois ensemble, dit mon père.

Florent acquiesça et sourit. Je mis discrètement ma main dans son dos pour le détendre face à mon père qui semblait fort autoritaire.

Il me fit un petit sourire de remerciement et je lui souris aussi. Je le sentais tout simplement heureux en ce moment.

Et moi aussi, une flamme de bonheur brûlait en moi…

J'étais tout simplement heureux.

Florent allait partir avec moi.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demandai-je à Florent.

-Oui, quand même, histoire de ne pas avoir l'estomac vide.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous allâmes dans la cuisine.

Je pris quelques pains aux chocolat dans le frigo et les mis sur la table. Florent et moi nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre.

Nous mangeâmes et il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et j'en étais presque gêné. Je devais ressembler à une tomate en ce moment.

Nous finîmes de manger et je lui servis un cacao. Nous le bûmes également.

Nous nous levâmes et il me coinça contre le mur de la cuisine pour me faire un baiser langoureux. Je répondis à son baiser et puis pris son visage entre mes mains en lui chuchotant :

-En Italie, je te ferai visiter plein de trucs, et il y a même la plage. Nous n'irons pas dans l'eau, il fait trop froid en ce moment, mais tu verras comme c'est joli pour…se balader.

-Je me réjouis, répondit-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui lui volai un baiser. Ma sœur entra dans la cuisine et nous sursautâmes.

Elle me fit un sourire sadique et un baiser volant en mimant Florent et moi. Flow' arrêta de me plaquer contre le mur et regarda ma sœur avec un peu de reproche dans son regard.

Je lui pris la main et nous sortîmes de la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre.

Je vous jure que le jour où on va plus loin que des baisers dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte à clé ! (non, mais si mon père ou ma sœur entre…surtout que mon père ne sait pas pour Florent et moi)

Florent mit ses affaires dans un sac que je lui prêtai…

Tout à l'heure, il m'avait emprunté des vêtements pour ne pas remettre son costume du bal de la veille.

Après avoir mis ses affaires dans mon sac, nous sortîmes et nous allâmes prendre le bus.

-Michele, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir fêter noël avec toi…ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et puis comme ça, je serai loin de l'habituel noël de famille qui n'est même pas vraiment un noël en famille, soupira Florent.

-Je fais ça pour te rendre un service, tu m'as tout raconté, et puis je vois dans tes yeux que tout ce qui concerne ta famille te fait du mal, en gros, tout a été brisé, chuchotai-je.

-Tu sais, ma mère, je l'ai aimée, elle m'a rejeté une fois qu'elle a su pour mon homosexualité…et mon demi-frère est amoureux de moi…que veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle me croit impur, elle croit que je saute sur tous les hommes qui bougent alors que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre…même si j'ai eu à un moment donné un lot de petits amis, et j'avais cru que Franck était le bon pour moi…Mais l'amour n'était pas de mon côté et bien du sien. Et quand ma mère m'a surpris en train d'embrasser mon demi-frère, elle a dû croire que je voulais le violer, dit Florent en baissant les yeux.

Je relevai son menton et lui fit le regard le plus doux possible et le plus compréhensif. Moi aussi, mes parents se sont séparés, mais je n'ai pas vécu une douleur pareille. Ils ne m'ont jamais rejeté pour quoi que ce soit.

Même quand je leur ai dit que je voulais faire de la musique plus tard, même quand j'allais draguer les filles en Italie à l'époque.

La première fille avec qui j'ai couché, c'était une de ma classe. C'était l'année passée, j'avais seize ans.

Elle s'appelait Maria. Je me souviens de son prénom, mais pas de son apparence, tellement j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes. J'étais du genre coup d'un soir, j'adorais les filles, et puis, j'ai grandi. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien de sentimental dans tout ce que je faisais, que je ne ressentais pas de plaisir ultime.

Et lorsque mes parents se sont séparés et que je suis parti en France avec ma sœur et mon père, j'ai changé de caractère. Je suis toujours le même, mais une fois que Florent est entré dans ma vie, j'ai eu conscience d'avoir vraiment changé.

Et cela, c'est l'amour. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Florent.

Je soupirai et Florent sonna avant son arrêt. Il me regardait, un sourire en coin et il me donna la main.

J'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens…des frissons secouèrent un peu mon corps, firent dresser les poils de ma peau, me brûlèrent les veines…

Il me faisait du bien…

Haa ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez…(et je ne vais pas dire qu'il me fait du bien en me touchant, ça va être pire dans vos esprits de petites perverses).

Et je devais avouer que moi-même, je me mets à penser à tout ça, même si je pense ne rien faire pour le moment avec lui parce que ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on est ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, tout va arriver…

Et même s'il est plus timide que moi, je sais que du côté amour et tout ça, je suis plus réservé que lui, puisqu'il a l'habitude des hommes…Et je pense qu'il sent ce côté assez fragile en moi, ce qui l'empêche peut-être de vouloir avoir des relations avec moi pour l'instant. Il voulait sans doute prendre son temps, respecter le fait que je sois patient…

Oui, Florent était sans doute très compréhensif en ce qui concernait mon histoire personnelle …

En ce qui concernait mes envies…

Nous sortîmes du bus, main dans la main.

Il me sourit et nous entrâmes chez lui…


	13. Chapter 13

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 13.

PDV Merwan Rim.

J'étais dans la cuisine et entendis quelqu'un arriver.

Je regardai discrètement dans le vestibule et vis mon demi-frère accompagné de son cher Italien dans le couloir.

Bizarrement, ils semblaient encore plus proches que d'habitude.

Florent tenait fermement la main de Mikelangelo dans la sienne…ils échangeaient des regards à la fois timides et amoureux.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient…qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux pour mon frère ou malheureux pour moi. En même temps, peut-être que je tirais des conclusions bien trop vite.

Mais maintenant, ça sautait tout de même aux yeux. Mon demi-frère n'allait pas tenir la main de Mikelangelo sans être avec lui, ni le regarder ainsi.

Quand mon frère avait téléphoné à notre mère, c'était pour lui demander s'il pouvait partir en Italie avec Mikele.

Ma mère a bien sûr accepté, et m'a ensuite prévenu que Florent partait en Italie avec son « petit-ami » pour les vacances de noël.

Évidemment, j'avais de suite compris de qui elle parlait. Ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir qui était « le petit-ami » de Florent.

Désormais, Mikelangelo faisait partie de ma famille.

En même temps, malgré ma jalousie, j'allais devoir l'accepter. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Florent était mon demi-frère et une quelconque relation était simplement impossible entre nous.

Si je n'avais pas été son demi-frère, ça aurait été bien plus simple.

Même s'il aurait fini par rencontrer son homme idéal, c'est-à-dire son Mikelangelo.

Il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas que le fait d'être amoureux qui les reliait.

C'était déjà étrange que mon frère ait rêvé du parfait sosie de Michele avant de le rencontrer. Car je suis sûr que c'était Lui dans ses songes.

Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions devant moi.

Et puis mon frère et Michele étaient très assortis.

Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine, j'entendis des rires très aigus et étranges (ça ne venait pas de mon frère). Je me dis que c'étaient sans doute ceux de Michele.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai jusqu'au salon.

Je les vis tous les deux affalés sur le divan, mon frère à califourchon sur Michele en train de lui chatouiller les côtes et de lui faire des baisers sur le visage.

Ils rigolaient tous les deux, et Michele essayait de se défendre en chatouillant également Florent.

Je souris en les voyants tout en ayant mal au cœur.

Il fallait que je m'y adapte, et que je sois le plus sympathique possible avec eux.

Je voudrais que Florent et moi redevenions comme nous étions avant. C'est-à-dire des demi-frères qui s'entendent parfaitement, qui sont complices.

J'aurais dû garder mes sentiments pour moi au lieu de tout dévoiler à mon frère. Mais bon, ça m'a valu le fait de coucher avec lui, ce qui me suffit et en même temps constitue un manque à mes yeux.

-Hé Flow', fais gaffe, tu vas faire dresser Popol à force de le chatouiller comme ça, dis-je.

Mon frère sursauta et me regarda, étonné de me voir (comme si je n'avais jamais été ici).

-Ho, salut Merwan, répondit-il en s'asseyant normalement dans le fauteuil.

Michele fit pareil et prit la main de Florent dans la sienne. Mon demi-frère eut un sourire et rougit en échangeant un regard avec son petit-ami.

Je m'assis en face d'eux et dis :

-Heu…écoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Michele, mon demi-frère t'a sans doute parlé de mes sentiments. Mais Florent n'est que mon demi-frère, je le sais. Je sais également que vous vous aimez et que vous êtes heureux ensemble. Je ne ferai rien pour briser votre couple, sachez-le. Et Flow'…Un jour, je passerai à autre chose et je trouverai le bonheur, je l'espère. En attendant, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne des vrais demi-frères comme avant, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas…

Mon demi-frère hocha la tête et me fit en souriant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun soucis.

Tout-à-coup, la sonnette retentit.

J'allai ouvrir à la porte et je vis…ma mère.

-Salut, Merwan ! Florent est ici ? Me demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Ma mère qui souriait, c'était quelque chose de rare. Elle était sans doute de bonne humeur grâce à mon imbécile de père. Ils avaient dû faire des choses avant.

-Oui, il est dans le salon.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle se posta devant le fauteuil, fit la bise à Florent et se contenta de sourire à Michele.

-Tu es le petit-ami de Florent ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis Michele, répondit-il. Enchanté.

-Je suis très enchantée…je suis la maman de Florent et Merwan, répondit ma mère. Je suis venue pour parler avec Florent du voyage en Italie…ça tombe bien, tu es là. Vous allez vous organiser comment ?

-Déjà, nous partons après-demain…C'est pour ça qu'on revient. Normalement, mon père devait venir avec nous, mais vu qu'il a eu un empêchement, le billet revient à Florent.

-Ok…et vers quelle heure partez-vous ?

-Vers 13h30, et l'avion décolle à 15h30, on doit se présenter 2h à l'avance, dit mon demi-frère.

-D'accord, Flow'…Donc, comme tu m'as dit, tu passes noël et nouvel an là-bas, répondit ma mère.

-C'est exact, je serai avec Michele à la place. Il me fera visiter des…choses dans sa région et nous passerons noël avec sa mère, dit Florent.

-D'accord…pensez à vous protéger…

-Maman, voyons ! S'exclama mon frère, rouge.

Michele baissa les yeux, aussi rouge que mon frère, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ha mais oui…ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, et vu que leur relation était plutôt sérieuse, ils préféraient prendre leur temps…

Du coup, mon frère qui est habituellement un pervers, préfère encore garder un peu ses distances.

En même temps, c'était vrai qu'avant, mon frère disait que Michele était hétérosexuel. Donc, en gros, Michele n'a jamais eus d'actes sexuels avec un homme.

Je comprenais désormais pourquoi ils avaient changés de couleur dès que ma mère a sous-entendu le sujet.

Je parie que Mikelangelo se pose des tas de questions au sujet du sexe avec un homme…Mon frère va devoir tout lui apprendre.

Encore faudrait-il qu'ils se décoincent tous les deux, en tout cas, ça ne sera pas pour de suite. Pour l'instant, ils sont surtout amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne vont pas plus loin que des baisers, des regards et des caresses.

Mais connaissant mon demi-frère, il devait vraiment aimer Mikelangelo pour être patient à ce point. C'était différent de ses autres relations.

Ce nouvel arrivant change sa vie et le change lui-même. S'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il l'attirait seulement sexuellement, il aurait déjà sauté dessus.

Mais ici, je sais qu'il attendra quelques mois, histoire qu'il sente son partenaire prêt à aller plus loin.

Je vis ma mère sourire et dire à Florent :

-Je vois…c'est différent, désormais, tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un. Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si à la base, j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu tombes amoureux d'une fille, chéri. Mais bon, on ne te changera pas, et c'est ainsi. Et Mikelangelo est très charmant.

-Je sais, pas touche, répondit Flow'.

Mikelangelo pouffa et Florent lui donna un coup d'épaule.

Ma mère se leva et dit qu'elle devait s'en aller. Elle nous donna la bise et puis s'en alla.

Florent lâcha un soupir de soulagement et son compagnon déposa sa tête sur son épaule en lui chuchotant quelque chose.

Mon demi-frère sourit et caressa la joue de son italien.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et montèrent à l'étage.

Maintenant que j'étais seul, j'allumai la télévision en soupirant. Il n'y avait rien à faire…la relation entre mon frère et moi n'est pas prête de revenir.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai été très étonné par le comportement de Merwan.

Malgré son amour pour Florent, il s'est montré très sympathique envers moi, ne m'a envoyé aucun regard de haine.

Non, il s'est adressé à nous d'une manière naturelle et calme. Et puis, même,…ça me faisait tout de même du mal de ne pas le voir complice avec Florent.

Et ça se sentait qu'ils l'avaient été.

Je ne voulais pas me glisser entre eux, être une barrière dans leur relation fraternelle. Mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de Florent, ça me semblait impossible.

Et puis, je suis certain que ça va s'arranger un jour. Ils ne peuvent pas éternellement se nier entre eux.

Quand j'y pense, Merwan sait des choses sur Florent…que je ne sais pas. Je pense que je devrais m'approcher de Merwan, éviter cette relation de conflit entre nous.

J'aimerais lui poser des questions sur ses goûts, ses envies…enfin, ça, je peux toujours les demander à Florent dans l'avion pour passer le temps, mais il y a certaines choses qui…qui sont un peu personnelles et que je n'ose pas demander à Flow'.

Et justement, la mère de Florent avait quelque peu…sous-entendu le sujet en voyant mon chéri et moi-même.

Ce qui me taraudait…c'était le sexe.

Je me posais des questions à ce sujet, et surtout quand il s'agissait de Florent. Un homme.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'expériences avec un homme…

Je sais qu'il est très tôt pour y penser, je n'y suis même pas prêt. Je ne veux pas que les choses s'accélèrent de trop entre Florent et moi pour regretter après.

Surtout que maintenant, ce que je ressentais était différent vu que je l'aimais vraiment…d'une manière insensée.

C'est le lendemain du début de notre relation, et tout va bien pour nous…c'est étrange de se dire qu'on aime une personne qui nous aime en retour et d'être en couple avec.

Surtout que je n'ai jamais été vraiment en « couple ».

Contrairement à Florent qui l'a été avec Franck…mais ce n'était pas vraiment un couple puisque Flow' n'a jamais ressenti une once d'amour pour Franck…

Cependant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser à ça. En même temps…un italien de presque dix-huit ans qui a le sang chaud pense à ça.

L'Italie avec Florent sera une occasion pour moi de lui montrer mon côté Italien, ma famille, ma Terre. Juste ça.

Les coutumes étaient quelque chose d'important…

Je devais avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur de le présenter à ma mère…car je ne pense pas le présenter comme un simple ami.

J'avais conscience que je n'allais pas pouvoir garder le fait d'être en couple très longtemps secret.

Surtout si c'est pour mentir à mes parents.

J'avais peur de la réaction de ma mère…ma sœur était très ouverte à cette idée, elle a deviné très aisément mes sentiments pour Florent et était à fond derrière notre couple.

Mon père…je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre. Je le connais, et il est assez ouvert. Ma mère…je pense que c'est pareil.

En gros, je n'ai aucune raison de stresser, mais je stresse quand même.

On ne sait jamais la réaction que peut avoir une personne…

Je me tournai vers Florent, qui était déjà assis dans son lit. Je fermai la porte de sa chambre et puis m'assis à mon tour sur son lit.

Je le regardai et dis :

-Flow'…j'ai l'impression que la distance entre Merwan et toi, c'est à cause de moi.

-Non, Michele, pas du tout. C'est comme ça depuis…depuis qu'on l'a fait. C'est moi qui me suis éloigné de lui et tu n'y peux rien, me répondit-il.

-Oui, mais ce serait bête…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Un jour, il va complètement t'accepter, il a déjà fait un bon bout du travail.

Florent caressa ma joue et embrassa mon front. Il se recula un peu de moi et me regarda tendrement à travers ses cils ébène.

Je souris et lui envoyai le même regard tout en mettant une de mes mains derrière sa nuque. Nous nous approchâmes l'un de l'autre et nous nous embrassâmes calmement et langoureusement.

Je serrai Florent contre mon torse et celui-ci me rendit mon étreinte.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'allongeai sur le lit sans me séparer de lui.

Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi.

Je soupirai un peu et repris le baiser avec lui, non sans me lasser des lèvres de Florent. J'aimais sentir son corps au-dessus du mien. Il était à la fois lourd et chaud, agréable.

Ses lèvres étaient tout simplement divines.

D'une texture douce, elles étaient également chaudes.

Un goût agréable de chocolat parfumait l'haleine de Florent.

Il avait une langue agile et humide. J'aimais la sentir contre mes lèvres, emmêlée à ma langue…

Il avait quelque chose d'unique en lui. Même sa façon d'embrasser était unique, autant que lui-même.

Je caressai son dos et il passa ses mains autour de mon visage.

Nous séparâmes nos lèvres l'une de l'autre et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

Mon cœur s'accélérait, et ma respiration aussi.

Je sentais une sorte de boule de chaleur en moi.

Il y en avait une dans mon vente, presque près de mon bassin. Et aussi une en-dessous de ma colonne vertébrale, presque à mon coccyx.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

Le visage de Flow' n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, il me fixait…il avait les yeux à moitié fermé, sa bouche grande ouverte.

Son front était contre le mien et sa main s'était figée littéralement dans mon cou.

J'avais fait de même avec la mienne dans son dos.

Je rougis et souris face à ce blocage.

-Michele, chuchota Flow'.

-Moui ? Marmonnai-je.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je après lui avoir volé un baiser.

Il sourit et enfuit sa tête dans mon cou.

Je sentis son souffle chaud et agréable près de moi, son « j'en suis heureux » qu'il venait de me chuchoter.

PDV Solal.

Mon fils était désormais chez Florent.

J'avais de plus en plus de soupçons en ce qui les concernait. Surtout en les voyant tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Leur relation avait changée, c'était clair.

Florent m'avait semblé assez étrange envers moi. Je savais qu'il était timide, mais tout de même.

Enfin, mon fils était heureux. Que Florent et lui soient amis ou même plus ne me perturbe pas. Michele était désormais quelqu'un de plus doux, différent. ¬¬¬

J'aimais voir mon fils ainsi, il avait tout le temps le sourire.

Il allait emmener Florent en Italie et je resterai ici…avec Yamin.

Ça allait également me faire plaisir d'être enfin un peu seul avec lui. D'habitude, avec les gosses à la maison, on évitait de faire trop de bruit.

Et la journée, nous travaillions tous les deux. Yamin était le professeur de théâtre de l'école de Michele et Flow'.

Et moi, je faisais ingénieur du son et je travaillais également dans la production de jeunes musiciens.

Je savais que mon fils voulait faire de la musique plus tard, mais bizarrement, il ne voulait pas profiter de mon métier pour y accéder.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de toi et de ce que tu es », me disait-il.

Mikelangelo faisait ce qu'il voulait et je le respectais, ses choix aussi. Mais je trouvais ça bête de ne pas vouloir profiter du côté bénéfique d'avoir un père producteur d'artiste quand on était un artiste soi-même.

Mais bon…je savais qui était mon fils, il était déterminé dans ses choix de vie, je ne préférais pas le contrarier.

Il avait en général peur du jugement des autres…Michele était quelqu'un de vraiment très unique.

Mais beaucoup de gens l'aimaient désormais.

Enfin, peut-être pas pour ce qu'il était vraiment. En général, les filles le suivaient pour sa beauté, son côté italien très prononcé.

Elles ne faisaient sûrement pas attention à ce qu'il était vraiment, à son côté plus sensible, plus personnel.

Mikelangelo était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait de l'attention.

Et ça, j'avais l'impression que Florent l'avait bien compris. Il se comportait autrement, était doux avec lui sans être un faux-jeton.

Je ne connaissais pas Florent, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Yamin, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très bien.

Il est quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui est déterminé dans ses choix.

Je lui faisais pleinement confiance.

J'espérais que tout allait bien se passer en Italie.

Les enfants ne sont jamais partis sans moi là-bas, mais je pense qu'ils ont l'habitude. Ils sauront guider Florent sans problèmes.

Le truc, c'est que j'ai dû téléphoner à leur mère…pour lui dire que quelqu'un d'autre, un ami de Mikele, partira à ma place.

Et j'ai dû lui expliquer la raison, évidemment, de ma non-participation au voyage.

Je lui ai annoncé que j'étais récemment tombé amoureux…et que je voulais rester en France pour profiter un peu de la présence de la personne que j'aimais.

Elle m'a félicité.

C'était bizarre de savoir que la femme qu'on a aimée et qui nous a également aimé soit Heureuse d'un nouveau rayon de soleil dans votre vie. De l'amour.

Mais tant qu'elle n'était pas contre, ça allait. Par contre, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'aimais un Homme.

Elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir maintenant. Je préférais franchement garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. Autant ne pas avoir de soucis avec la mère de Michele et Maeva pour l'instant.

Cependant, je ne savais pas quand ni comment j'allais lui annoncer ça…car je ne pouvais pas mentir éternellement à mon ex-femme.

De toute façon, elle ne m'aimait plus, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle réagirait mal au fait que je sois en couple avec un homme…

Mais j'avais tout de même peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, de ce qu'elle allait dire. Et si elle me retirait les enfants ? Et si nous ne nous entendions plus à cause de mon nouvel aimé ?!

Depuis que j'aimais Yamin, je me sentais moins en sécurité…

Aujourd'hui, les homosexuels étaient encore et encore jugés pour un simple amour qu'ils éprouvaient…

La violence des mots prononcés par des jeunes vandales dans la rue atteignaient notre cerveau, notre cœur, nous faisait mal à tous.

Et puis, la violence physique était la pire de toutes celles qui existait…les coups, les blessures et même les assassinats. Pour le simple de fait d'être amoureux d'une personne.

Aimer était un crime ? L'homosexualité était une maladie ?!

Non, aucunement.

C'est pour ça que je ne me sentais pas très prêt à l'avouer…

Oui, j'avais peur.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Florent répliqua, tout en me caressant la joue :

-Dis-moi Mikelangelo, je me suis toujours posé la question…Pourquoi te maquilles-tu ?

-En fait, j'ai commencé à me maquiller…pour qu'on me regarde, pour que les filles me regardent. Sans ce look qui fait désormais partie intégrante de moi, j'ai l'impression que plus personne ne me portera de l'intérêt, qu'on ne fera que me juger, répondis-je.

-Pourtant, sans ce maquillage, tu es toujours le même…tu es même plus charmant. Les filles aiment ce personnage rock et italien que tu leur donne. Pourtant, quand tu es avec tes amis et moi en particulier, tu es…naturel.

-Je ne veux pas leur montrer ça…je sais qu'elles aiment mon personnage et qu'elles n'aimeront pas l'être que je suis intérieurement. Avant, personne ne me regardait, j'étais une personne bien trop banale. Celle que je suis devant toi. Et maintenant que j'ai adopté ce personnage plus séducteur devant elles, je suis quelqu'un de populaire. Mais mon côté artistique est quelque chose de vrai…

-Je l'avais deviné, et je le savais, ça, répliqua-t-il.

-Dis-moi que tu comptes faire le spectacle fin d'année…

-Bien sûr. Même si les homophobes me huent et les filles me boudent dessus pour le duo que je vais faire avec toi. Je veux montrer qui je suis, pourquoi j'aime la musique…je veux leur faire voir que je ne suis pas pourri, que je suis une personne normale.

-Tu n'es pas normal, tu es exceptionnel et magnifique, dis-je.

-Tu dis ça parce que…

-C'est la vérité, chuchotai-je en lui imposant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit et je répondis à son sourire.

Chaque chose qu'il disait ou qu'il faisait restait éternellement dans ma tête.

Et pourtant, ça peut sembler…simple aux yeux des autres, mais aux miens…

Ces instants étaient pour moi les plus beaux, ceux dont j'avais toujours rêvé…être avec lui, dans ses bras, si proche de lui.

En ce moment, je me fichais de tout…car ce qui importait, c'était lui, et personne d'autre…ni rien autour.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que j'avais l'impression de ne voir que son visage et rien autour. Comme s'il était le seul dans mon champ de vision, le seul que j'arrivais à voir.

Son visage souriant juste au-dessus de moi me faisait défaillir. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de trop fragile.

Florent me faisait fondre, comme si j'étais un simple homme en chocolat. Il était ma faiblesse, celui qui me rendait aussi mou qu'un marshmallow.

Enfin, mou, pas vraiment…

Non, ça allait, je n'avais aucune érection, et encore heureux. Pas comme l'autre fois dans le bus quand je l'avais vu habillé moulant.

Je préfère Vraiment ne pas avoir ça quand il avait son bassin juste au-dessus du mien. Si jamais je bande, il va de suite le sentir.

Sur le coup, j'avais de la chance, et beaucoup.

Je bougeai mon index de sa bouche et il rouvrit alors ses lèvres.

-Je te retourne le compliment, dit-il.

Il sourit et mit sa main sur mon torse.

Je déposai ma main sur la sienne et dis :

-Au fait, pour ce que ta mère t'a dit, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'en veux pas maintenant, et moi aussi, je veux prendre mon temps avec toi…Ce n'est pas mon genre habituel, mais je t'aime. Je ne veux pas faire comme avec les autres, que ça aille trop vite ou coucher le premier soir avec toi.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en souriant.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère a dit ça pour nous tester, pour voir si ma relation était sérieuse ou pas…et elle a vu que cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment en couple, que c'était sérieux. Ça lui semble un peu bizarre que j'aie enfin un petit-ami. Mais elle n'a pas râlé, elle m'a étonné. D'habitude, ma mère n'est pas aussi souriante, me dit-il.

-Peut-être qu'elle est heureuse que tu m'aies trouvé et que tu aimes vraiment une personne…que tu vives quelque chose de sérieux.

-Oui, mais ma mère déteste le fait que je sois homosexuel…je pense que c'est surtout toi qui lui a fait une bonne impression.

Je pouffai et répondis :

-Voyons, Flow'…C'est ta mère, pas le diable.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a été gentille avec toi…elle est limite super heureuse que je parte, comme ça, je m'éloigne de mon frère que j'ai contaminé avec mon homosexualité. Et puis…tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai annoncé mon homosexualité quand j'étais petit.

-Tu le savais déjà quand tu étais petit ?! M'exclamai-je.

-En fait, je suis tombé amoureux d'un de mes camarades de classe. Il n'était pas du tout comme toi, mais je l'adorais…Il aurait sans doute pu être l'amour de ma vie. Nous avons été ensemble, et j'ai vécu mon premier baiser avec lui. Mais quand nous avions douze ans, il est mort d'un accident d'avion… J'ai dû expliquer à ma mère toute ma tristesse, pourquoi j'étais aussi déprimé…Et ma mère n'a fait que m'enfoncer après mon coming-out. Quelques années plus tard, elle est partie vivre avec le père de Merwan. Ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, et quand elle a su, ça a été pire.

-Ho, je suis désolé…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, maintenant, tu sais tout. Après la mort de Kevin, j'ai fini par m'en remettre. Enfin, pas totalement, vu que je sortais avec tous les garçons homos que je trouvais…Et un jour, je t'ai rencontré, dit-il en me souriant.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et je lui fis une bise sur la joue après.

Florent rosit et quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre.

Flow' grogna et ouvrit la porte…

Derrière celle-ci, il y avait…

Massimiliano Belsito, mon meilleur ennemi, le con de service qui regardait BIEN TROP Florent.

Ce fut à mon tour de grogner et Florent dit :

-Désolé Mass, mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, je suis avec Michele. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Félicitations, dit Mass avec un sourire. La jalousie fonctionne bien.

Mass prit Florent par la ceinture.

Je me levai, la colère m'aveuglant et je bousculai Mass.

-Pas touche ! Criai-je.

-Mais voyons, Michele, tu as bien vu que Florent n'allait pas me repousser…ce qu'il veut de toi, c'est juste le sexe et puis te jeter…comme il l'a fait avec moi, sauf qu'il n'a pas voulu coucher avec moi.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, Mass…alors, dégage de suite, s'il te plaît, dit Florent.

Mass eût un sourire en coin et sortit de la chambre. Quand il fut parti, je m'énervai :

-Imbécile ! Je vais lui casser sa gueule d'Italien à la con ! Sale rital !

Florent mit ses mains sur mes épaules et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il me dit :

-J'adore ton côté jaloux…Calme-toi, il n'aura plus rien de moi…Je t'appartiens.


	14. Chapter 14

Tombé de mes rêves.

Chapitre 14.

PDV Florent Mothe.

2 jours plus tard.

J'étais déjà dans le salon, ma valise à la main.

J'avais tous mes papiers dans mon portefeuille...par contre, le billet, c'était Mikele qui l'avait.

Je l'attendais. En toute logique, il devrait bientôt arriver. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas être en retard.

Parce que s'il l'est, on est légèrement dans la merde.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et je fonçai vers la porte.

Mais bon, je glissai légèrement à cause de mon empressement et me prit la porte en pleine face.

Je passai la main sur mon visage.

-Aie...soufflai-je.

J'ouvris la porte, tout rose, et Michele était là, sa sœur derrière lui. Il m'observa et me demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?! J'ai entendu un gros « boum ».

-Heu...je me suis cogné contre la porte en courant pour t'ouvrir, avouai-je, gêné.

Michele me fit un bisou sur le front et me dit :

-Bisou magique.

Ensuite, il me fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres et puis me sourit. Je répondis à son sourire et dis tout de même bonjour à sa sœur.

Celle-ci me sourit et je dis à Michele que j'allais l'abandonner deux minutes pour aller chercher ma valise dans le salon.

Je revins quelques instants plus tard avec ma valise en main et sortis.

Michele alla ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et puis descendis les marches du perron, ma main emmêlée à la sienne.

Maeva nous suivit et je mis ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Michele, juste au-dessus de la sienne et de celle de sa sœur.

Michele ferma ensuite le coffre et je montai à l'avant de la voiture. Il se mit côté conducteur et sa sœur alla derrière.

-C'est parti pour l'Italie ! S'exclama celui que j'aimais avec un sourire de malade.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais sourit en le voyant dans cet état. Michele n'allait jamais changer...et tant mieux.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport fut ponctué de quelques discussions entre nous trois. La musique que mettait Michele avait suffi à remplir les quelques silences et à mettre de l'ambiance.

D'autant plus qu'il chantait en Italien avec sa magnifique voix.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport.

Michele alla dans un parking en face et trouva (par miracle) une place. D'autant plus que le parking était gratuit. En somme, Michele avait vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles (enfin, ça, je ne le savais pas encore).

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la voiture et Mikelangelo dût encore ouvrir le coffre. Maeva, lui et moi prîmes chacun notre valise.

Michele mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et s'exclama, tout fier :

-Je vais aller en Italie avec mon amoureux et ma sœur !

Mikele était beau, adorable et tout ce que vous voulez mais parfois...il était vraiment lourd avec sa joie qui valait dix personnes.

Mais ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de le voir ainsi, il était pire qu'heureux de pouvoir retrouver son pays natal, ses racines, en quelque sorte.

Maeva me fit signe de ne pas trop faire attention à Mikelangelo en ce moment. Je lui souris et puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport.

Michele me prit la main, marchant avec une démarche plutôt...sautillante. On aurait dit une petite fée qui sautait partout parce qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle formule magique.

Je soupirai et nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'aéroport en compagnie de Maeva.

Nous entrâmes dans le grand bâtiment et je me sentis soudain envahi par l'air climatisé, la foule, les machines, les multiples tableaux dans tous les sens.

Mikelangelo me regarda avec un grand sourire et nous allâmes aux sortes de guichets afin d'avoir la validation des billets et aussi quelques informations. Maeva devait s'en occuper et nous allâmes derrière elle.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'attente, nous allâmes les valider. L'homme au guichet (un beau jeune brun aux yeux émeraude) nous dit qu'on était bel et bien à l'heure. Il nous demanda nos cartes d'identité et nous les passâmes à Maeva. Elle les présenta à l'homme qui vérifia nos billets et puis il nous dit :

-Pour la salle d'embarquement, il va falloir aller à la porte 3, celle qui est au fond à droite. Il faut y aller une demi-heure avant l'embarquement.

-Merci, dis-je.

L'homme me sourit et Mikelangelo me serra contre lui d'un air possessif. Je pouffai un coup et puis il nous rendit nos cartes d'identité et nos billets d'avion.

Nous quittâmes la file et Mikele me prit la main en me la serrant assez fortement. Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant.

-Flooow ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ?

-C'est quand qu'on prend l'avion ?!

-Dans 1h30, Mikele, répondis-je.

-C'est long, souffla-t-il.

-Si tu veux, on va faire les magasins, dit Maeva.

-Ho ouiiiiiii ! S'exclama Mikele en m'envoyant un regard complice (en référence à une de nos journées ensemble quand je lui avais offert la vache).

Je lui fis une bise rapide sur le crâne et nous marchâmes à travers le bâtiment. Un Starbuck coffee (j'ai le droit de citer des marques dans ma fiction) se présenta devant nous. J'eus un sourire gourmant aux lèvres. Je devais avouer que le café de chez Starbuck était mon péché mignon.

Mikele caressa ma joue et il me chuchota :

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ?

-Oui je veux bien. Maeva, ça te dit, un café ? Demandai-je.

-Chez Starbuck, toujours ! S'exclama-t-elle en me souriant.

Nous y allâmes et fîmes la file. Nous arrivâmes à la caisse et nous demandâmes chacun quelque chose. Je pris un café viennois, Michele prit un cappuccino et Maeva prit un latte macchiato.

Nous payâmes, prîmes nos tasses et nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table. Mikele s'assit à côté de moi et je mis ma main sur son épaule. Il me fit un sourire séducteur et je bus lentement mon café, profitant du goût de la mousse et des copeaux de chocolat.

Mikele et Maeva avaient également l'air d'apprécier leur café. Maeva arrêta soudain de boire et devint toute rose.

-Mikele ! S'exclama une voix féminine derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Diane. Seule.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le gay ?! Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant froidement.

-Je te retourne la question, et parle-moi plus poliment s'il-te-plaît, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait.

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda mon petit-ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Il souffla et dit :

-Ho, Diane, savais-tu que j'avais une sœur ?! C'est la fille en face de moi, elle s'appelle Maeva.

Diane se retourna vers Maeva qui était toujours aussi rose face à Diane. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants et puis Diane dit :

-Enchantée ! J'ignorais qu'il existait une personne plus belle que Mikelangelo...

Maeva la remercia en détournant les yeux et je souris. Peut-être qu'elle était méchante seulement avec les personnes qu'elle voulait bien pour se fondre dans la masse. Et si c'était une face d'elle ?

Si ça se mettait, elle n'était pas vraiment aussi méchante qu'elle paraissait. Mais en attendant, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais lui pardonner.

Son traitement vis-à-vis de moi était impardonnable à mes yeux. J'avais vraiment du mal avec les personnes irrespectueuses.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit y aller ! S'exclama Mikele.

-C'est vrai ! Dis-je en regardant l'heure sur ma montre et en souriant à Mikele.

Nous nous levâmes et Diane nous dit au-revoir. Maeva vint avec nous quelques instants plus tard, les joues toujours roses et un air étonné sur le visage.

Nous ne lui posâmes aucune question. Nous savions ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle était chamboulée par l'arrivée de celle qu'elle aimait.

Après ça, nous allâmes acheter quelques magazines pour le voyage et puis nous nous présentâmes à la porte d'embarquement à l'heure.

Nous passâmes les fameux contrôles de routine. Heureusement, aucun d'entre nous ne bipa au passage (et heureusement aussi, je ne vis pas Diane dans la file. Ouf).

Ensuite, nous pûmes monter dans l'avion. L'hôtesse nous souhaita un bon voyage et nous la remerciâmes.

Nous cherchâmes nos places, et en effet, j'étais à côté de Mikele. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il me fit :

-On va bientôt décoller ?!

-Oui, Mikele, mais parle moins fort.

Je disais ça car tout le monde s'était retourné à son exclamation. Il afficha une expression étonnée et s'excusa sur un ton normal. Je lui répondis que ce n'était rien en caressant sa main. Il me serra comme il put contre lui et me dit qu'il m'aimait.

Je fus touché par ses paroles et embrassai tendrement ses lèvres. Maeva regardait par le hublot et Mikele mit sa main sur son épaule.

Elle se tourna vers nous et nous sourit. Nous attachâmes nos ceintures sous le signal et l'avion roula sur la piste jusqu'à décoller dans les airs. Durant tout le décollage, Mikele m'avait serré les mains, crispé.

Le reste du vol s'était bien passé...Nous avions passé notre temps à jouer à un mini-jeu de société, à parler (et délirer) tous les trois...Et Maeva avait un peu dormi (et pendant ce temps, Mikele et moi en avions profité pour nous câliner, puisqu'on pouvait détacher nos ceintures pendant le vol.Ça a été classe quand Maeva s'est réveillée et nous avait vus en train de nous embrasser langoureusement).

Depuis, nous avions atterri et nous étions en train d'attendre nos valises à l'aéroport de Rome. Michele me tenait la main.

Heureusement que nous étions trois, car le temps pour que nos valises arrivent avait quand même été relativement long.

Nous les récupérâmes et Mikele poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Maeva dit :

-Nous allons prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez maman...Maintenant, il va falloir que tu parles un peu italien, Flow' !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle parle français, me chuchota Mikele.

Je souris et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous sortîmes et nous prîmes un taxi, le chauffeur mit les valises dans son coffre. Michele indiqua au chauffeur où il fallait aller et celui-ci nous fit embarquer dans son véhicule.

Nous y montâmes en nous approchant peu à peu de la maison de la mère de Mikele. Désormais, je me mettais un peu à stresser.

Comment allait-elle réagir face à ma relation avec lui ?! J'avais l'impression de revenir au temps où j'avais avoué mon homosexualité à ma mère.

Mikele caressait mes mains et le plus de parties de mon corps à sa portée pour me détendre physiquement. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi.

Le taxi s'arrêta dans une des rues et se parqua. Nous sortîmes et Mikele paya le chauffeur en le remerciant.

Celui-ci nous donna nos valises et Maeva me dit :

-C'est cette maison-ci, Florent...allons-y !

Nous marchâmes dans l'allée, nos valises en main. Mikele sonna et attendit avec nous en sautillant limite sur place.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une charmante dame. Maeva lui ressemblait énormément, elle avait les mêmes cheveux et cet air si charmant.

Mikelangelo ressemblait davantage à son père, mais on voyait la ressemblance qui était flagrante.

Mikele dit en français :

-Heu...maman, voici Florent. Il pratique l'Italien et papa t'a prévenu qu'il viendrait à sa place, donc c'est lui. Essaie de lui parler français pour l'instant, vu qu'il est en première année.

-Bonjour, Florent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondis-je.

Elle me donna la bise et puis serra ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle nous invita à entrer et puis nous dit :

-Allez déposer vos valises dans les chambres et faites visiter la maison à Florent pendant que je prépare la table pour le réveillon de noël.

Mikele et Maeva m'invitèrent à les suivre jusqu'à des escaliers et nous montâmes juste à l'étage.

Mikele et moi allions dormir dans la même chambre et Maeva dans une autre, histoire de nous laisser entre nous le soir. Après avoir déposé nos valises dans la chambre, mon petit-ami et sa sœur me firent visiter la maison, me montrant les pièces principales. Je les remerciai et puis nous descendîmes.

La mère de Mikelangelo et Maeva nous laissa entrer dans la grande salle à manger. Elle avait dressé une jolie table.

La nappe était rouge, décorée de quelques bougies et la table était dressée avec le plat au milieu et nos assiettes disposées. Il y avait aussi le sapin de noël dans le salon à côté avec une crèche et aussi une décoration rouge. Une étoile de noël décorait également la table, rajoutant un côté traditionnel à tout ça.

Je m'assis à côté de Mikele et Maeva et sa mère s'assirent en face de nous. La mère de Mikele nous dit :

-Bon appétit, les enfants ! Et les cadeaux de Babbo Natale, pas avant minuit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci ! Répondîmes-nous.

Comme plat, c'était du poisson (Michele m'expliqua que c'était de la morue) avec des légumes.

Nous nous servîmes tous et discutâmes pendant le repas. Au début, l'idée du poisson à noël me semblait un peu étrange, mais il s'est révélé que la mère de Mikele était une excellente cuisinière.

Le repas qu'elle avait fait passait tout seul et était divinement délicieux.

-Alors, ça se passe bien à l'école ? Demanda la mère de Mikele et Maeva.

-Oui, ça va, répondit Mikele. Je commence à m'en sortir en français, Maeva se débrouille mieux que moi.

-Florent, tu es dans la même classe que Mikele ?

-Oui, répondis-je en souriant.

La discussion continua de bon train. Nous rîmes beaucoup.

Pour l'instant, Mikele et moi ne lui avions pas dit que nous étions ensemble. Après le plat, elle nous servit un Panettono, une pâtisserie typique de l'Italie.

Elle l'avait fait elle-même et ça se goûtait bien. C'était bien meilleur comme ça, d'ailleurs.

On passa au café et...un baba au rhum.

Et puis ensuite, elle nous servit du Limoncello.

Le repas de noël était vraiment complet et bon. Je m'étais régalé, même si maintenant, mon estomac était vraiment trop rempli.

Je remerciai et complimenta la mère de mon chéri, qui me remercia pour ce que lui disais.

-Alors, Michele, tu as trouvé la perle rare en France, quelqu'un ?!

-Ho, ça c'est sûr, je suis avec. Par contre, Maeva...

-Chut ! S'exclama Maeva en mettant un coup de pied à Mikele.

-Je vois, répondit-elle en riant. Alors, Florent, j'aimerais te connaître...Tu as quel âge ?

-Le même que Mikele, dis-je.

-Super ! Et en fait...tu habites à Argenteuil avec tes parents.

-Non, ils sont divorcés. Ma mère vit avec le père de mon demi-frère, Merwan. Et moi, je vis avec mon demi-frère. Il est majeur et a l'autorisation d'avoir la maison et aussi, évidemment, d'être un peu mon tuteur.

-Ha ! Tes parents sont aussi divorcés ! Tu dois bien comprendre Mikele.

-Plus que n'importe qui, commenta celui que j'aimais.

La mère de Mikelangelo sourit et continua un peu à m'interroger. Elle avait découvert que je connaissais (trop) bien son fils, que j'étais aussi musicien...elle savait quasiment tout de moi, maintenant.

Sauf le fait que j'étais avec Mikele et homosexuel.

Je demandai discrètement à Mikele quand on allait lui dire. Il me répondit que nous allions tout lui dire soit ce soir, soit demain.

J'hochai la tête en étant d'accord avec lui. Autant être sûrs de passer une soirée tranquille, sans être chamboulés ou jugés par sa mère.

Je savais que ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'avouer tout ça...il n'y avait pas été confronté dès l'enfance, cet amour et cette sexualité, c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

Il ne savait pas comment le dire, et c'était tout à fait logique. Je devais avouer que ça avait été un peu plus naturel pour moi de le dire à ma mère.

Même si ça n'a pas été facile de supporter sa réaction, et toujours aujourd'hui, c'est dur de savoir que ma mère ne m'aime pas. Que c'est une personne ignorante, dure.

Son chouchou, c'est Merwan. Pour elle, je suis une erreur de la nature, né de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.

Et né homosexuel. Comme si on choisissait ce qu'on était, comme si l'homosexualité était une maladie.

D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, elle a su que Merwan était aussi homosexuel, mais bizarrement, elle l'acceptait pour lui. Le diable dans l'histoire, c'était moi qui l'avais « contaminé ».

Les pensées de ma mère m'énervaient. Et bizarrement, quand elle a aperçu Mikele avec moi, elle a semblé beaucoup plus tendre. C'est l'une des premières fois de ma vie où elle m'a regardé tendrement, d'une manière sympathique. J'ignorais pourquoi, tout à coup, elle avait changé de caractère. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui pardonnerai, je n'oublie pas son traitement envers moi.

La mère de Mikele semblait être quelqu'un de différent.

Elle ne me connaissait pas et s'intéresse à moi, me pose des questions pour me connaître...Et elle m'a de suite accepté. Elle était quelqu'un d'accueillant, elle devait sans doute avoir l'habitude.

Si ça se met, à l'époque, Mikele amenait des filles à la maison...sauf que j'étais un garçon, mais elle ne savait pas encore. Et puis, cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Je n'étais pas une conquête de Mikelangelo...j'étais son petit-ami.

-Mikele, tu...as vraiment quelqu'un ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui, et là, c'est...différent. Je suis en couple, et je l'aime, répondit-il.

Je me mis à jouer avec mes mains en-dessous de la table. Il ne fallait pas que je rougisse, sinon, elle va deviner dès maintenant.

Mikele me jeta un regard en coin (qui dura quelques secondes) et puis revint vers sa mère. Elle sourit et répondit :

-Ok, c'est mieux comme ça, tu sais. Si tu es heureux, c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Il va falloir que tu me dises son nom, un jour.

-Je te le dirai, mais pas de suite. Restons aux festivités.

-Tu as raison ! S'exclama la mère de Mikele.

Nous nous levâmes et nous allâmes dans le salon.

Nous nous assîmes et la mère de Mikele mit un bêtisier en Italien à la télévision. Heureusement, je compris plus ou moins ce qui se passait, nous avions beaucoup ri dans la soirée.

Mikele profitait de la distraction de sa mère pour me donner la main et déposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

À un moment donné, voyant que sa mère se retournait, il lâcha ma main et garda tout de même sa tête sur mon épaule.

La mère de Mikele nous sourit et puis regarda à nouveau la télé. Vu sa tête, soit elle avait deviné et ne voulait pas le dire, soit elle nous souriait ainsi.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ses réactions, je ne la connaissais pas. Mikelangelo savait plus que moi comment elle était.

Minuit sonna et on se souhaita un «Joyeux noël ». Il était temps pour Mikele et Maeva d'ouvrir leur cadeau.

La mère de Mikele me dit :

-Vu que le père de Mikele m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir que tu venais, j'ai aussi prévu un paquet pour toi.

-Merci ! M'exclamai-je.

Mikele, Maeva et moi prîmes nos paquets. Celui de Mikele était doré, celui de Maeva était bleu, et le mien rouge et noir (je me demandais si on avait soufflé à la mère de Mikele mes couleurs préférées).

Nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux.

Mikele avait eu des accessoires pour sa guitare, et il était très content, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Maeva avait eu, quant à elle, une robe faite main avec des papillons. Elle était émerveillée.

J'osai regarder dans ma boîte et vis un set de chocolats italiens, avec des médiators sur le côté et quelques accessoires pour la musique.

Je remerciai chaleureusement la mère de Mikele, et elle me dit que c'était avec plaisir.

Mikele mit sa main sur mon épaule et je me serrai contre lui.

Il bâilla un coup et sa mère nous dit :

-Ho, vous devez sans doute être fatigués, allez vous reposer.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on va faire, maman.

-Bonne nuit ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et joyeux noël.

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondis-je.

Je suivis Mikele à l'étage et il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre.

Il y avait deux lits séparés, vu qu'à la base, elle était seulement pour Maeva et lui. Nous les rassemblâmes en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Nous défîmes nos valises et rangeâmes les vêtements dans la garde robe, au passage. Nous prîmes tout de même nos pyjamas, puisque nous étions en hiver (évitons d'attraper un rhume). Je tirai Mikele vers le lit (enfin, les lits collés) et nous nous couchâmes, lui sur moi.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres...

Mon dieu, cette sensation me faisait vraiment du bien. Ça faisait des heures qu'on avait évité le plus possible de nous toucher et de nous embrasser, et je devais avouer que c'était un soulagement de pouvoir le faire.

Après m'être séparé (à regrets) de lui, il me regarda tendrement et me dit :

-Ha, ça fait vraiment du bien de faire ça...

-Je pensais justement à la même chose ! M'exclamai-je.

Il s'accrocha à ma chemise de pyjama et me donna un léger baiser dans le cou et je frissonnai, surpris par cette initiative.

Je devais avouer que sur le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mikele me fasse un baiser à cet endroit.

-Hmm...Mikele, j'apprécie vraiment ce genre de choses, murmurai-je en caressant son dos.

-Tu sens bon.

Il plongea son nez dans mon cou et respira mon odeur à plein poumon, caressant la peau de mon cou et ma jugulaire avec son nez.

Je le serrai encore plus contre moi, poussant des petits soupirs de satisfaction. Mikele n'avait aucune idée du point auquel il était attirant, poussait mon désir à faire des choses qui n'avaient rien d'innocent.

Et je me retenais franchement d'aller plus loin, parce que premièrement, j'étais fatigué (et lui aussi), deuxièmement, on risquerait de déranger la mère de Mikele pendant son sommeil et troisièmement, aucun de nous n'était prêt.

Même moi.

Mikelangelo bougea sa tête de mon cou et m'observa.

Ses joues étaient roses et son sourire était à la fois tendre et satisfait. Sans oublier ses yeux étant brillants.

Je ne pouvais pas réprimer le désir que j'avais pour lui, ni toutes les pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit, mais je pouvais contrôler facilement mon corps.

Il n'empêche que c'était tentant d'aller plus loin, mais impossible pour l'instant.

-Je t'aime, Mikele, dis-je.

-Je t'aime...et je partage tes désirs, répondit-il.

Il caressa mes lèvres tout en calant son bassin sur le mien. Je rosis et mis mes mains dans le creux de ses reins.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je savais que nous n'allions rien faire, mais l'ambiance était à la fête, ce soir.

Je capturai son doigt entre mes lèvres et le chatouillai à l'aide de ma langue. Mikele devint aussi cramoisi que le fauteuil de ma grand-mère, mais n'enleva pas son doigt, au contraire, il l'enfonça un peu dans ma bouche pour m'inciter à continuer.

Je le fis pendant quelques instants et il enleva son doigt. Il me donna un baiser au coin des lèvres et me chuchota :

-Pour plus tard, ça promet.

-Tu l'as dit...

-Je sais qu'en plus de savoir bien faire des choses avec tes mains, tu te débrouilles magnifiquement...avec ta langue, répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

-Tu n'as pas tout vu...Je suis un excellent flûtiste, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hmm...je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Et toi aussi, je pense que tu peux l'être, déjà rien qu'en te voyant, j'ai du désir...

-Et au fait, ne regarde plus ce mec à l'aéroport ! S'exclama Mikele.

-Mikele, je te le dis et te le répète : je t'aime. Ce ne sont pas des mots, c'est la vérité. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie par surprise, et je t'ai immédiatement aimé dès ton arrivée en classe. Nous deux, ça me semble comme une merveille et une évidence. J'ai toujours rêvé de tomber amoureux, et mon cœur t'a élu. Les autres hommes ne valent plus rien à mes yeux...

-Je l'ai saisi et je pense à la même chose...mais je pense que tu dois être en manque de...à cause de moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur...

-La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour l'instant, c'est toi. Certes, je ressens du manque, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis assez patient pour t'attendre, et je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Je le respecte.

-D'accord, répondit-il en baillant.

Il s'endormit soudain dans mes bras, d'un coup. Je le couchai sur le lit, à côté de moi et le laissai dans mes bras.

-Fais de beaux rêves, chuchotai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.


End file.
